Hoy Es El Primer Dia Del Resto De Mi Vida
by Saori Kinomoto
Summary: ¿Los sueños se hace realidad? ella una chica normal con ganas de salir adelante y alcanzarlos, un país nuevo el cual conocer, pero Sakura no se imagino nunca que en ese lugar encontraría un nuevo sueño... Una nueva razón para existir! En cambio el tampoco imaginaba que encontraría el sentimiento mas lindo y puro que existe en el ser humano gracias a esa chica de mirada esmeralda.
1. La decision

Los personajes y nombres usados en esta historia son creaciones que pertenecen al grupo Clamp, pero la historia es originalmente hecha por mi

Primer Capitulo: La decisión

Siempre me he preguntado si uno puede vivir en el mismo mundo con la persona amada; es decir no lo se, es como raro pensar en ello no es descabellado en lo absoluto ya que uno esta hecho para estar con su media naranja no es así? Lo malo es como saber cual es el indicado, como uno debe actuar o que es lo que se siente – Suspira cerrando el libro que sostiene en sus manos mirando el parque pingüino donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Por que tienes esa cara mujer – exclamo la preciosa chica que había llegado a su lado

Cara yo? Mirando a la joven no solo que (se coloca a reír) jajaja solo leía el libro y me acorde de las frases

Tu? (la mira asombrada) Libro? acordándote de eso!

Oye no me pongas esa cara ; para que veas que también puedo prestarle atención a un libro – lo dice cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño

La amiga…Una chica linda de mediana estatura ojos azules de una tierna y cálida sonrisa la mira riéndose a carcajadas

Por favor Tomoyo me estas subestimando – le dice esta observando a su amiga

Sakura no te enojes conmigo es solo que me parece extraño – sonriéndole

Extraño que? – Sakura se para y le responde seria – que me de cuenta de los sentimientos de la escritora y de la protagonista del libro

Pues claro que es por eso tus eres una de las chicas mas despistadas que he conocido en mi vida – tomándole el brazo la sienta

Despistada – Sentándose – yo? No eso (moviendo la cabeza y con una gotita en ella)

Jajajaj riéndose nuevamente la amiga de cabello azul; Sakurita me haces tanto reír aun no podía entender que su querida amiga de ojos verdes nunca se daba cuenta de nada en la preparatoria dejo mas que un corazón roto por no notarlo, siempre le ve lo bueno a las personas antes de lo malo, es amable, sincera amistosa con todos a su alrededor y nunca le ha hecho el mal a nadie, esa era su amiga Sakura Kinomoto – amiga aparte de despistada eres también ingenua – le dice tomoyo

No seas mala conmigo Daidouji en serio este jueguito ya no me esta gustando – le dice Sakura a tomoyo - ingenua y despistada? Ella no entendía por que su mejor amiga que es casi como su hermana le decía eso, cuando se acercan sus amigas y una dice:

Chicas se enteraron de las postulaciones para las becas al extranjero; les dice una chica con gafas

Postulaciones? - preguntan Tomoyo y Sakura

Claro a la "UNIVERSIDAD CLAMP" en Hong Kong – observándola y sigue – hay muchas becas para diferentes carreras – exclamo Rika

Una beca eso seria fabuloso – pensó Sakura tengo tantas ganas de seguir estudiando, sería bueno postular ya que algún día quería ser alguien importante como su papa o su hermano pero en estos momentos eso es un lujo que no se podría dar. Su padre era profesor en la Facultad de Arqueología y su hermano ya estaba con lo del Doctorado y trabajando en el hospital así que no quería molestar por eso ella había trabajado todas sus vacaciones para juntar dinero y costearse ella misma sus estudios superiores.

Muchos estudiantes se han interesado en esta oportunidad – seguía hablando Naoko – así que seria muy bueno intentarlo nosotras no lo creen así chicas?

Perfecto- dijo su amiga Chiharu, Rika muy entusiasmada contesta que si

Es una muy buena oportunidad o no lo crees Sakura – le dice Tomoyo

Eh si claro – volviendo a la realidad de sus pensamientos

Las bases y requisitos para las postulaciones se encuentran en la página web de la universidad. Termina diciendo Naoko

Entonces esta dicho voy a postular (sonriendo Sakura)

Así paso la tarde y llego la noche en casa de Sakura están cenando cuando ella un poco nerviosa por la reacción que iba a ver en ese momento dirige su mirada a su padre y le dice: Papá voy a postular a unas becas para la universidad de Hong Kong

Hong Kong monstruo? – Exclamo su hermano en la mesa – tu crees que te dejare ir tan lejos

Yo ya soy mayor de edad y tomo mis propias decisiones solo le aviso a mi padre lo que hare – mirándolo enojada

Por favor muchachos no es necesario discutir mientras cenamos – observando a los dos su padre exclama – Touya tu hermana ya tiene la edad suficiente para decidir que hacer con su vida

Pero papá – lo mira enojado – no puedes estar hablando en serio es una niña indefensa si no estoy yo quien la va a defender y socorrer en cualquier cosa que necesite

Ella los escucha hablar agachando la cabeza, sabe que lo que están hablando y diciendo es verdad pero en su corazón también siente que tiene que arriesgarse y volar a su independencia. Por favor hermano – mirándolos – papá yo los quiero mucho y se que dicen esto por que se preocupan por mi pero es una decisión tomada ya tengo 18 años y

Hija (interrumpiéndola) yo te apoyo en todo lo que quieras pero también sabes que podrías estudiar aquí si hago mas horas en la Facultad y también me están ofreciendo dar clases en la Universidad de Tokio… te podrías quedar aquí y estar juntos en familia!

Touya observa y escucha las palabras de su padre atento a la respuesta de su hermana de su pequeña hermana; el siempre ha sido sobre protector con ella la a cuidado y a quitado a todos sus pretendientes de su alrededor pero ahora que se va ir no va poder cuidarla, ayudarla eso era algo (lo que pensaba el) que le debía a ella, siempre lo a sentido así ya que cuando falleció su madre Nadeshiko el tenia 10 años de edad en cambio la pequeña Sakura tenia solo 3 años. El había conocido y compartido mas con su madre que ella por eso se sentía en deuda con Sakura – suspira volviendo a la realidad – papá tiene razón (diciendo en voz alta) yo también te puedo ayudar tengo mis ahorros de toda la vida en el banco y te

No hermano – interrumpiéndolo – no necesito yo eh (tartamudeando) solo que (se le caen unas lagrimas) gracias a los dos pero no quiero que se sacrifiquen por mi .. Es algo que yo quiero hacer por mi misma (se levanta y se retira de la mesa)

Sakura – dice su hermano sorprendido, mientras que su padre observa un marco con la foto de su difunta esposa Nadeshiko y dice nuestra Sakurita esta creciendo – suspira – y eso es algo que no podemos evitar

y así paso esa noche y al otro dia en casa de Sakura, Bueno me voy –dice Touya mirando a su padre un hombre alto de gafas , pelo y ojos café.

Que te vaya bien – le dice su padre

Si gracias – va saliendo de la puerta de la casa cuando se da vuelta y grita "monstruo vas a llegar tarde" cuando se escucha un estruendo en el segundo piso de la casa y alguien que baja muy rápidamente las escaleras. Cuantas veces quieres que te recuerde que no soy ningún monstruo hermano – diciéndolo con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño exclama su hermana enojada, su hermano la mira riéndose ya que para ser una adolescente aun seguí molestándose como cuando iba en primaria.

Sakura observa a Touya que esta parado en el umbral de la puerta, un joven alto muy apuesto de cabello oscuro igual que sus ojos con razón siempre atenido una gran aceptación con todas las muchachas mientras estudiaba y ahora que esta en el hospital todas las enfermeras están locas por el. Suspira y se toca la cabeza con la mano observando al costado derecho el reloj, no se me hizo tarde para el trabajo – dice ella y sale corriendo por el lado de su hermano.

Oeh ten mas cuidado – le grita su hermano y ella le responde – lo siento mucho te quiero y a ti igual papá – Fujitaka que se encontraba observando por la ventana de la cocina le sonríe mientras la silueta de su hija se pierde por el horizonte.

Touya llega su lugar de trabajo seguido por un desfile de enfermeras que entraban y salían para sonreírle y atento a todas las miradas de las mujeres que se encontraban en la sala de emergencia.

Es un doctor tan guapo – murmura una enfermera

Si y esa sonrisa tan linda que tiene – dijo otra

Pero tiene un solo defecto – dice la persona que las observaba

Las dos chicas la quedan mirando y le dicen: porque dices eso Mitzuki

Kaho Mitzuki era la encargada de Pediatría en el Hospital de Tomoeda, una chica alta de cabello rojizo muy bonita pero muy seria y directa – lo digo por que es muy orgulloso y egocéntrico.

Eso lo dices por que ustedes siempre se han llevado mal – contestándole una de las enfermeras

Bueno la verdad es que tengo que reconocer que si nos llevamos muy mal – desde la preparatoria y la universidad siempre han competido en todo, en ser los mejores y por eso han chocado tanto en sus orgullos como en su sabiduría y nunca han dado su brazo a torcer, en algunas ocasiones eso les a traído muchos problemas y ahora los dos trabajando en el mismo hospital, siendo los dos jefes y encargados de diferentes áreas siguen haciéndolo.

Mientras tanto en la pastelería del centro de tomoeda se encuentran:

Por que tan pensativa pequeña Sakura – le dice el joven de gafas que se encuentra mirándola

Yukito (moviendo la cabeza) no, no es nada - le dice la chica de ojos verdes a lo que el le contesta rápida y sonrientemente; pues no te creo te conozco desde muy pequeña y se que algo te sucede (tomándole las manos) tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi, si lo necesitas – ella lo mira y le dice – gracias solo que.. Sakura le cuenta todo lo que pasa lo de las becas y también que tiene que irse a otro país pero siempre teniendo presente a su padre y a su hermano.

Sakura mira te doy mi consejo – diciéndole al momento después – yo se muy bien que quieres mucho al señor Fujitaka y a Touya pero ya estas grande para tomar tus propias decisiones es una muy buena oportunidad, son de esas que no se dan todos los días y en todos los lugares (mirándola) esa es una en un millón – Sakura lo observa muy atenta. El es el mejor amigo de su hermano; Yukito Tsukishiro, un joven muy gentil y amable con todo el mundo, el es su jefe ya que durante todas sus vacaciones de verano a trabajado en su pastelería, a el le gusta mucho el dulce, los pasteles en fin toda la comida!

No dejes pasar esta oportunidad por delante preciosa si quieres yo puedo hablar con tu padre y tu hermano

Hablar pero en que puede ayudar eso – le dice con voz temblorosa

Mira hay algo que no te había comentado bueno tu sabes que al fallecer mis padres me dejaron la herencia y algunas propiedades, estuve pensando por un tiempo expandir mis pastelerías así que voy hacerlo y quiero que trabajes en ella como una de los encargados.

Trabajar en ella yo? – lo mira – pero Yukito yo solo se atender y la caja no tengo idea de cómo encargarme y administrar y (titubeando) todo lo demás aparte eso es de mucha confianza y

Sakura – la interrumpe – tu eres de mi entera confianza por eso te estoy pidiendo ese favor. ¡Quien mas que tu para encargarte de eso!

Favor yo? Yukito gracias por tus palabras pero es que

No me des excusas mi primo Yue se encargara de todo; el administrara y organizara las cosas cuando tu no estés. Sakura solo mira a Yukito y no pronuncia palabras – aparte no te he dicho la mejor parte de todo esto

Hay más? – Sakura lo dice con una gotita en la cabeza

La nueva pastelería se abrirá en Hong Kong

Sakura sonríe de alegría al saber que su jefe pensó en ella en sus planes así que acepto el trabajo y la gran responsabilidad que este traería.

Y en unas de las residencias mas grandes de Tomoeda, en la biblioteca de la Mansión Daidouji, Pero hija estas segura que quieres ir Hong Kong – exclama una mujer sentada detrás de un escritorio

Si mamá es una decisión tomada aparte voy a estudiar – dice Tomoyo – no es eso lo que me dices, que tenga una carrera y que siga tus pasos siendo una profesional exitosa

Pues claro que eso es lo que quiero hija que sigas mi ejemplo y estudies Administración (mirándola) por que eso es lo que vas a estudiar cierto Tomoyo? – pero la chica de ojos azules solo mira el suelo – no me digas que vas a seguir con la tontearía de querer ser Diseñadora de Modas – Tomoyo interrumpe a su madre enojada – eso no es ninguna tontera yo quiero seguir con mi sueño aunque no te guste

Tomoyo hija – parándose de la silla del escritorio dice Sonomi con voz delicada – disculpa mis palabras, se que no es ninguna tontera (moviendo la cabeza) pero tu sabes que yo no soy eterna y cuando ya no este te tendrás que hacer cargo de los negocios; del "Imperio Daidouji" – si lo se dice Tomoyo – pero hasta que no pase eso no dejare mi sueño y aunque tenga que estudiar con tu permiso o sin el lo hare – diciéndolo firme y segura de sus palabras, ella mira a su madre con mirada decidida pero se da cuenta que sus palabras afectan a Sonomi – bueno y también puedo hacer unos cursos de Administración ya? Sonriéndole

Gracias hija – camina hacia ella y la abraza

Me iré con Sakura (soltándose) que también quiere estudiar allá

Sakura – dice Sonomi brillándole los ojos – ella es tan linda es idéntica a mi querida Nadeshiko tiene sus ojitos verde esmeralda no tiene nada que ver (cambiando el tono de voz) con ese mal hombre que es Fijitaka Kinomoto

Mamá por favor no empecemos de nuevo (tomándose la cabeza) mientras que Sonomi siguió con el mismo tema

Así pasaron los días Sakura postulo a las becas y logro conseguir ser aceptada en la Universidad Clamp al igual que Tomoyo que ya se abría matriculado anteriormente en esta

Estoy tan emocionada Tomoyo pero a la vez siento nostalgia por dejar todo aquí (agacha la mirada). Su amiga le dice sonriendo – Sakura es solo por poco tiempo tu sabes que podemos volver en las vacaciones si China no queda tan lejos

Si tienes razón – le dice mirándola

Aparte vamos a vivir juntas allá – exclama su amiga

Si gracias a tu mamá que te regalo el departamento pero acuérdate que te voy a pagar un alquiler ya que no quiero estar ahí gratis

Amiga tú sabes que no es necesario

Lo se pero no me gusta abusar de ti ya? – Sakura mira a Tomoyo que se encuentra a su lado

Bueno esta bien si quieres pagas los gastos comunes – le sonríe – si con eso estas contenta lo dejamos así

Gracias (la abraza) te quiero Tomoyo – le dice Sakura – Tomoyo no comprendía lo orgullosa que a veces podía ser su mejor amiga pero si entendía que Sakura nunca se había aprovechado de la posición que ella tenia siendo la heredera universal de una gran fortuna y de su distinguido apellido, nunca se había acercado con una doble intención si no con un cariño sincero y un apoyo incondicional, que solo ella le había brindado.

La muchacha de ojos verdes nunca se hubiera imaginado que al tomar "La Decisión" de irse de su natal Japón estaría por cambiar su vida entera.

gracias por haber leído mi primer capitulo, si les gusto mi historia y desean seguir leyendo los capítulos restantes solo pídanlo con sus comentarios de ante mano muchas gracias... Saori Kinomoto T


	2. La Nueva Aventura

Segundo Capitulo: La nueva aventura

Tomoyo hija tu sabes que cualquier cosa me llamas a la hora que sea – exclama Sonomi mirando a Tomoyo y Sakura – tu igual querida para lo que sea me llaman por favor

Si claro mamá

Gracias señora Sonomi – dice Sakura

No me digas señora preciosa – tocándole la cara – se lo debo a la gran amiga que fue Nadeshiko – contestándole

Sakura le sonríe con la cara roja de vergüenza, por las palabras que le decía la mamá de Tomoyo

Bueno hija – interrumpiendo la escena – ya va a ser hora de abordar el avión muchachas (mirándolas) Todos miran a Fujitaka al decir esas palabras y Sonomi le responde pesadamente: te encanta fastidiar estos momento que tengo con tu hija cierto?

Mamá – dice Tomoyo

Pero hija si es verdad – mirando a Tomoyo

No te preocupes Tomoyo estoy acostumbrado – mira a Sonomi

Que es lo que tratas de decir Kinomoto

Sonomi mira enojado a Fujitaka y el solo sonríe amablemente, en ese instante llega Touya corriendo con su bata de doctor.

Monstruo pensé que no alcanzaría llegar a despedirme – la abraza y le da un coscorrón en la cabeza

Hermano me duele – grita Sakura soltándose cuando ve que Touya la observa con tristeza en sus ojos y ella le dice – oe si no me voy para siempre

Eso es lo que quiero creer – le dice y a la vez pensando que no te vallas a quedar allá

Se escucha por alto parlante: "el vuelo con destino Hong Kong, China despegara en 2 minutos a todos lo pasajeros por favor abordar en el anden 23"

Ya llego la hora papa, hermano los quiero mucho – dice Sakura

Te queremos hija (la abraza) – dice Fujitaka

Cuídate mucho monstruo – diciendo Touya que también la abraza

En el vuelo, a los momentos después Sakura no dejaba de mirar por la ventanilla del avión pensando en su niñez, en los bonitos y buenos recuerdos que tiene de Tomoeda, de la Sakura que fue cuando pequeña y en la que será ahora en "La nueva aventura"

Tranquila Sakura (le toma la mano) estas conmigo – Sakura la mira y le dice – gracias tomoyo por tus palabras lo se – su amiga de mirada azul la mira sonriendo.

Y en ese momento, Sakura ya debe ir llegando al aeropuerto de Hong Kong (mirando la hora en su reloj)

Si ya debe de estar en China – Touya se encuentra mirando el cielo cuando siente un golpe en su espalda Tranquilo si ella va a estar bien – le dice Yukito

Cuando el alto joven de ojos negros lo mira enojado – oe no hagas eso yuki puedes ser mi mejor amigo pero no te aproveches por eso

Yukito ríe al ver lo enojado que se coloca Touya pero el sabe en el fondo que esta preocupado por su hermana pequeña Sakura

Guau que es lindo este lugar – mirando a su alrededor

Si es muy bello – dice Tomoyo

Tu ya habías venido cierto tomoyo?

Si vine con mi madre hace unos años atrás en viaje de negocios y conocí muchos lugares

Que fantástico – mirándola entusiasmada

Y bueno cuando empiezas a trabajar?

En unos días mas; Yukito dice que el fin de semana será la inauguración, el ya tiene personas trabajando ahí así que no tendré ningún problema con el estudio y en mis horarios libres podre ayudar en la pastelería aparte su primo Yue será el que se encargue cuando yo no este

Yue? – diciendo tomoyo

Si es el primo de Yukito el vive en este país aparte el se a encargado de manejar la herencia de Yukito y también (mirándola) el es el contador y administrador de todos sus negocios

Que bueno será tener una persona de confianza del Superior Tsukishiro cerca

Si lo mismo pienso yo Tomoyo (mirándola) ah y también te quiero agradecer por ofrecerme tu ayuda

no es nada amiga tu sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto (sonriéndole) Sakura solo observa a su mejor amiga sonriéndole alegremente

Y llego la inauguración de la pastelería, fue todo un éxito ya que tuvo buena aceptación del publico chino

Si Yukito todo a resultado de maravillas (hablando por teléfono) claro Sakura es una chica muy alegre y amigable (observando a Sakura trabajando) si nos llevaremos muy bien

Mientras que pasando por fuera de la pastelería se encuentran unas personas mirando el local nuevo y con mucha curiosidad de poder entrar- Entremos Shaoran por favor – dice una chica con dos moños en la cabeza

Meiling es una pastelería y tú sabes que no me gustan los dulces – dice el joven chino pero ella solo lo mira con pucheros – no seas malo por favor (tomándole del brazo)

Meiling no voy a entrar (soltándose) okey

Fuutie dile que entremos ya? – mirando a la chica que esta a su lado

No puedo hacer nada tu sabes como es mi hermano – exclama ella

Permiso – dice Shaoran corriéndose un poco más allá ya que empieza a sonar su teléfono celular y contesta – Li

Amigo como estas – le dicen

Eriol que milagro que me llamas – contestándole

Como que "que milagro" las veces que intentado no contestas tú móvil y si no te llamo tú no me llamas – le dice Eriol

Bueno si es verdad (sonriéndole) he estado muy ocupado con el negocio familiar y aparte le estado ayudando a mi tío Shen con lo de la universidad

Así es verdad que lo ascendieron como director

Claro es el nuevo rector y a necesitado un poco de ayuda, aparte las clases comienzan la semana entrante

Por eso también te llamaba – le dice Eriol a su amigo – tengo pensado pasar una temporada en China

Estas hablando en serio – contesta asombrado el joven Li

Por supuesto – Eriol se coloca a reír – es que acaso no me crees. Con una gotita en la cabeza le contesta – es que contigo nunca se cuando es broma o es verdad!

Jajajaj – riéndose eriol – bueno eso es verdad

Mientras tanto Sakura y Yue siguen con la venta, Tomoyo les ayuda con la caja registradora. Shaoran sigue conversando con Eriol y Meiling con Fuutie entran a la pastelería haciéndole señas al joven chino para que se diera cuenta que estarían ahí

Sakura puedes tomar las órdenes de los clientes que se encuentran afuera – le dice Yue a la cual ella mira y asiente un si, Sakura sale y toma las ordenes.

Una vez adentro que bonito lugar – le dice Meiling – claro es hermoso contesta su prima. La pastelería era de ensueño ya que aparte de vender pasteles, tortas, postres y muchos dulces de todo tipo orientales y occidentales también tenían malteadas y copas del helado; el lugar estaba lleno de colores, muchos colores y el ambiente era muy acogedor y agradable. Buenas tardes eligieron alguna cosa de la carta señoritas – les dice Yue mirando a las dos chicas que se encuentran sentadas en una de las mesas, una lo mira con entusiasmo mientras que la otra lo observa con ojos brillantes – tráiganos lo mas rico que tenga de la carta – le dice Meiling sonriendo ya que Fuutie no podía dejar de mirar sin suspirar al alto joven de pelo blanco y ojos celestes que parecía tener descendencia japonesa. Como digan señoritas – Yue las mira y se retira, la joven de ojos oscuros y que tiene dos colitas en la cabeza no podía dejar de mirar a su prima con curiosidad ya que no entendía nada de los suspiros que Fuutie soltaba en ese momento; te encuentras bien (mirándola) si yo estoy bien solo que aquí hace calor no lo crees (moviendo la carta como un abanico) – exclama Fuutie, no creo que sea eso prima pero bueno se coloca a reír Meiling.

Shaoran sigue platicando con Eriol – así que me traslade a la universidad Clamp – le dice su amigo. Lo tenias bien guardado contesta el joven de ojos café, pues claro quería darte una sorpresa por eso el señor Shen me ayudo con el papeleo que necesitaba, mira mi tío y tu con secretitos – lo dice serio- hay hombre no seas tan grave si tarde o temprano te iba a contar aparte no te quise molestar ya que se que estas muy ocupado hasta en tus vacaciones diciéndole el chico de ojos azules – si tu sabes que tengo responsabilidades Eriol – si lo se interrumpiendo Eriol se ríe – pero cambia la cara por que me imagino que estas serio diciéndome estas palabras. Tu no cambias Eriol Hiragisawa cierto? – le contesta Shaoran sonriendo. Ya te voy a cortar llegare a mas tardar mañana, mañana? Asombrado Shaoran no me digas que, si amigo estoy apunto de tomar el avión privado de la embajada explico Eriol. Cuando llegues me avisas entonces para que un automóvil de la mansión te recoja en el aeropuerto, si claro gracias hasta mañana entonces – dice eriol, buen viaje dice el joven chino dirigiéndose a la puerta de la pastelería "Los Secretos de Clow" guardando su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón justo cuando en ese momento se abre la puerta y choca con Sakura que llevaba una bandeja con dos copas de helado que se derraman en toda la ropa fina del joven Li cayendo este al suelo.

Pe pero que (entre cortado casi tartamudeando) dice el – oh yo cuanto lo siento dice Sakura pero Shaoran que se encuentra en el suelo mira a la chica, una joven muy bien parecida tenia una cabello castaño claro que llegaba mas abajo de sus hombros de test muy blanca, unos ojos verdes esmeralda que lo hipnotizaron y un cuerpo que llamaba la atención, las miradas de las personas a su alrededor. Pero ella se agacha y lo interrumpe de sus pensamientos diciéndole "se encuentra bien señor" mirándolo con preocupación y pasándole un paño sobre su camisa – señor piensa el y se para bruscamente como que señor? Dice enojado sacándose los lentes de sol que traía puestos en ese momento, tienes que tener mas cuidado acaso no te fijas por donde andas, ella asustada por sus palabras se para rápidamente y lo primero que ve cuando quedan frente a frente es su color de piel amarillo que brillaba con el sol como un dorado muy llamativo difícil de dejar de mirar y unos ojos café, tan bellos que se podía reflejar en ellos.

Shaoran estas bien – dice Fuutie que llega al lugar junto a Meiling

Si estoy bien – dice Shaoran mirándolas

Pero que fue lo que te paso – diciendo Meiling

Solo un accidente (moviendo la cabeza)

Lo siento mucho joven la verdad es que no lo vi – dice Sakura

Como que no lo viste, que te haz creído en ensuciar a mi prometido – dice enojada Meiling - que no sabes con quien estas tratando

Meiling por favor – le dice Shaoran,

Pero Shaoran (mirándolo)

Sucede algo Sakura?– dice Yue que venia saliendo de la pastelería y mira a Sakura

No no es nada – diciendo Shaoran mientras que Sakura recoge la bandeja con las copas, lo siento mucho dice y muestra una referencia para luego irse.

¡Insólito! Pero como es posible que sucedan estas cosas – dice Meiling y acotando Fuutie – no crees que estas exagerando, no no lo hago dice ella enojada y moviendo la cabeza

Lamento mucho el episodio que acaba de suceder joven – dice Yue mirando al joven chino que tenia su camisa toda manchada, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer

No se preocupes de verdad no es nada – mirando a Yue para luego mirar a las dos chicas que se encuentran a su lado – bueno vámonos ya no hay nada que hacer acá (empieza a caminar) si mi amor – le dice Meiling siguiéndolo y tomándole del brazo

Muchas gracias por todo – dice Fuutie mirando a yue – lastima que me quede con las ganas de probar los dulces de la carta

Puede venir cuando quiera señorita a – Yue la queda mirando y ella le dice – soy Li Fuutie Li- señorita Li soy Tsukishiro Yue (dándole la mano) mucho gusto señor Tsukishiro eh bueno me voy nos veremos otro día, soltándole la mano y camina - claro hasta pronto – contesta Yue sonriendo.

Pobrecito quedaste todo sucio y tu ropa fina toda estropeada le decía Meiling pero Shaoran no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con esa "mesera" en sus ojos, en su cara, en sus labios (moviendo la cabeza) como puedo estar pensando en eso

Hermano esta bien – dice Fuutie que venia llegando a su lado

Si Fuutie pero no quiero hablar de lo que paso – dice serio Shaoran y enojado consigo mismo por estar pensando en esa chica

Esta bien no tienes para que enojarte solo te preguntaba – le dice ella

Lo siento pero en serio no quiero hablar de este tema Fuutie

Ella queda mirando a su hermano y sonríe, Shaoran Li era un chico muy serio y no demostraba sus sentimientos delante de las personas, muy estricto con el mismo; responsable y siempre había velado por el bienestar de su familia, muy creyente y sobre todo en las tradiciones y costumbres del "Linaje Li" muy correcto y trabajólico, nunca se divertía o tenia cosas que hacer aparte de sus responsabilidades, ella como su hermana mayor nunca le había conocido un amigo mas que el joven británico Eriol Hiragisawa, nunca le había conocido una novia mas que se prima Meiling que según por la tradición Li tenían que estar juntos en un compromiso, como en el "matrimonio arreglado" (que aun se usaba mucho en China)– observando a su hermanito tratando de librarse de Meiling que lo tiene abrazado Fuutie solo sonríe mirando la situación.

Así paso ese día y en el departamento que compartían Tomoyo y Sakura…. Ellas se encuentran conversando sobre lo exitoso que fue la inauguración de la pastelería.

Tuvo una respuesta muy buena con los clientes o no crees? – dice Tomoyo mirando a Sakura

Claro muy buena – contesta ella tomando la taza de te en sus manos, solo que después de hacer eso se queda callada pensando en lo sucedido con ese muchacho se habrá ofendido por decirle "Señor" pero no importa igual no era forma de tratarme con esas palabras pero también fue mi culpa, mirando la taza de te que sostenía en sus manos

Sakura te encuentras bien – le dice su amiga de ojos azules.

Ah! (la mira y le dice) si bien solo que me acordaba de lo que paso esta tarde con las copas de helado

Lo del joven que choco contigo - le contesta Tomoyo

Ese mismo que tipo tan desagradable, me dijo unas palabras muy duras (moviendo la cabeza) las cuales me sentí incomoda – decía Sakura

Bueno amiga no es para menos le ensuciaste toda la ropa que traía

Si lo se pero igual me sentí mal pero ya no importa total no creo que lo vuelva a ver (dejando su taza en el platillo que se encontraba sobre la mesa). Si ya no hay que preocuparse pasado mañana entramos a clases – le dice su amiga.

Es verdad por fin estudiaremos sonríe diciendo Sakura.

Y en Japón ... Señor Kinomoto buenos días – le dice una persona acercándose

Touya la mira y le dice agriamente – que tienen de buenos

Con esa actitud no tendrá un buen día – diciéndole la chica con pelo rojizo que en ese momento sonreia

Que es lo que quieres Mitzuki – la mira y luego sigue en lo que estaba haciendo

Quería saber como te fue en el caso de la señora Collins que estaba tratando el doctor Jeims

Bueno eso es algo (mirándola) que no es de tu especialidad así que no creo que debas enterarte – dice el

No seas así, en los pasillos anda el rumor que tienen un desacuerdo en el diagnostico por eso quería saber si necesitas una segunda opinión – contestando ella

Otra opinión – la mira y le contesta – eso seria bueno pero aunque la necesitara no te la pediría precisamente a ti (lo dice serio y con sarcasmo) así que ahora me va a disculpar señorita (se va caminando hacia el pasillo)

Touya, Touya siempre tan orgulloso pero ya llegara el día en que necesitaras mi ayuda y tendrás que tragarte ese maldito orgullo (hablando en voz alta y observando como camina en el pasillo)

Que se cree esta mujer interfiriendo en mi trabajo, esta loca si piensa que necesito su ayuda aunque fuera de vida o muerte nunca se la pediría – piensa Touya entrando a su oficina

Pero en la residencia Li, Eriol ya había llegado de Londres y entra al salón principal en busca de su mejor amigo que en ese instante se encontraba en el despacho de la mansión

Me dijeron que estabas aquí? Entrando al despacho ya que la puerta se encontraba abierta, en el encuentra a Shaoran hablando por teléfono el joven chino lo ve y le indica que cierre la puerta y que luego tomara asiento Eriol se dirige a la puerta, la cierra y después de eso toma asiento mirándolo. Si claro entiendo pero usted como el encargado tiene que solucionar el problema – parándose de su asiento y camina hacia la ventana diciendo el joven Li – señor Tstunia haga lo que sea posible tiene todo mi apoyo como socio y como uno de los representante en la mesa directiva del consorcio hotelero yo lo puedo respaldar con sus palabras y decisiones – Eriol mira a su amigo como comienza a caminar por el salón contestándole a la otra persona que se encuentra al otro lado del auricular – si perfecto cualquier cosa me llama, si gracias hasta pronto – Shaoran corta y camina hacia donde se encontraba Eriol – amigo mío que bueno verte – le dice el joven británico muy animado parándose de la silla – que bueno que ya estas aquí – diciendo el joven chino abrazándolo

Mucho trabajo (soltándose) por lo que veo – dice Eriol

Si algo así por favor toma asiento (mostrándole la silla) nuevamente, quieres algo de tomar?

Claro puede ser un trago

Un trago (asombrado) no crees que sea muy temprano Eriol – dice Shaoran

En Londres ya es de noche así que (riéndose) - Tu no cambias (moviendo la cabeza) tu sentido del humor, Eriol lo mira sonriendo y le pide un escoses, Shaoran se dirige a la licorera que se encontraba al lado derecho del escritorio – y como estuvo tu viaje – le dice mientras servía dos tragos.

Muy bueno, tranquilo eso fue lo mejor

No tardaste tanto en llegar – pasándole el trago Eriol se lo recibe y le contesta – bueno tenia muchas ganas de volver a este país por lo mismo quiero seguir con la Maestría de Ciencias Políticas en la universidad Clamp – eso es muy bueno que quieras seguir perfeccionándote – le dice Shaoran tomando asiento en la silla detrás del escritorio, aparte nunca esta demás saber un poco de todo

Eso me lo dice mi mejor amigo Shaoran o el estudiante perfecto Li – dejando su vaso en el escritorio, diciéndolo con un tono irónicamente

Te lo digo como los dos, tarde o temprano vas a tener que tomar tú las riendas de la embajada en Londres o en Japón o aquí en China eso no lo sabes, de los negocios de tu familia (mirándolo) tu padre algún día se tiene que retirar y responsabilidades caerán sobre ti Hiragisawa, dejando su trago en el escritorio

Hay hombre (se estremece) me dan escalofríos tus palabras; es como si estuvieras leyendo mi futuro – dice Eriol mirándolo

Lo que pasa es que te tomas todo a la ligera, tienes que sentar cabeza y acostumbrarte a la vida de disciplina, de apellidos y responsabilidades que nos ha tocado- tomando su vaso del escritorio

Shaoran de verdad en serio me estas asustando hablas como mi padre (moviendo la cabeza) como una persona adulta y solo estas por cumplir los 21 años – le dice Eriol y el joven chino solo lo mira y toma de su vaso.

A ti te han criado de una forma, de una mentalidad muy distinta a la mía amigo es por eso que hablas de esa manera, desde muy chico haz tenido que tomar las actividades y responsabilidades de tu familia

Soy el único hombre de la familia, tenia que hacerlo después de la muerte de mi padre alguien tenia que seguir con los negocios (se para y camina a la ventana) con el "Imperio Li" con mi "Legado" (suspirando)

Si lo se pero también tienes una vida amigo mío, acuérdate de eso también, tienes que relajarte y disfrutar darte tiempo para ti (mirando al chico en la ventana) hacer lo que tu quieras sin andar dando explicaciones de tus actos

Shaoran solo escucha a su amigo y piensa en sus palabras; Eriol tenia razón su vida entera a sido solo trabajo y responsabilidades y muchas cosas que no le corresponden pero si no las hacia el quien las haría? Su madre siempre a estado preocupada del patrimonio familiar, las acciones en la bolsa y las pequeñas inversiones así que el como el casi "jefe del Clan Li" tenía que prepararse para asumir los cargos que ese nombre traía (sigue pensando y mirando por la ventana a un hermoso jardín)

Aparte de todo lo que tienes acuestas en tus hombros Shaoran también esta tu compromiso con Meiling – seguía hablando el joven británico

Mi compromiso con Meiling? (lo repite en voz alta)

Si hombre el suicidio que quieres cometer, déjame decirte que eso es un disparate lo sabias o no?

Son las costumbres del clan (mirándolo) son las tradiciones

Matrimonios arreglados, eso es del siglo XVI – diciendo Eriol que a la vez tomaba el vaso del escritorio.

Se que tienes razón en todo lo que me dices pero tres de mis cuatro hermanas se casaron con matrimonio arreglados y es mi obligación – mirándolo

No no es tu obligación y eso lo sabes! Casarte sin amor es una locura aparte es el hecho de casarte (moviendo la cabeza) eso es lo descabellado – Eriol lo dice y luego toma de su vaso

Shaoran se ríe y le dice: ya vas a caer Eriol tarde o temprano vas a sentar cabeza y te enamoraras de una chica linda; te dejara sintiendo mariposas en el estomago y con ganas de dar el siguiente paso, dejaras de ser el soltero codiciado y sin compromisos para ser el dueño y el marido de una sola mujer.

Jajajaj (riéndose) yo enamorarme no lo creo querido amigo yo pienso con la razón ante todo, soy realista y eso no va a pasar a mi y si no me paso antes por que me va a pasar ahora (mirándolo) aparte de donde sacas tu todos esos disparates de enamorarse y todo lo bonito que me acabas de decir si tu eres lo mas poco romántico, fome y aburrido que hay en este mundo.

Shaoran se coloca rojo acordándose del encuentro desafortunado con esa chica en la pastelería.

A ver hay algo que no me haz dicho Shaoran (mirándolo)

Yo eh no (titubeando) porque (se coloca la mano en la cabeza, de hecho eso es un tic nervioso que tiene el joven Li) tendría que pasar algo?

Estas seguro – le dice eriol mirando a Li que se estaba colocando morado de lo avergonzado – o me estas ocultando algo

No no tendría – le dice el joven de ojos café.

Cuando en ese momento golpean la puerta del despacho, adelante – dice Li

Joven señor permiso – dice Wei entrando al despacho, el era el mayordomo personal de la familia Li en especial de Shaoran ya que lo a cuidado desde que era un bebe.

Dime Wei – mirándolo

Buenas tardes joven Hiragisawa – haciendo una referencia de saludo – un gusto en tenerlo nuevamente en la residencia Li

Gracias Wei – le dice Eriol sonriéndole

El sonríe y dice mirando a Li: joven Shaoran la cena esta servida

Gracias iremos enseguida – le responde Shaoran

Como diga señor – camina y se da vuelta diciendo – la habitación del joven Eriol también ya esta lista, permiso

Wei sale del despacho y shaoran empieza caminar diciéndole a Eriol – bueno entonces vamos, le pediré al personal de servicio que suba tus cosas a la habitación

Tú crees que te salvo la campana – diciéndole el chico de ojos azulinos

No se de que hablas

No te libraras de mi yo se que hay algo que no me haz dicho.

Shaoran lo observa y mira el suelo, no es nada – le contesta serio pero con las mejillas sonrojadas – vamos (empieza a caminar nuevamente)

Si vamos – le dice Eriol caminando junto al joven chino, el sabia que su mejor amigo le ocultaba algo ya que se conocían desde muy niños, pero que podría ser? A Hiragisawa no le gustaba que las demás personas tuvieran secretos o misterios ya que el era el único que tenia todo bajo control siempre y también le gustaba saberlo todo, por que el era la única persona que siempre mantenía todas las cosas con misterios.

Shaoran de reojos miraba a su amigo eriol durante la cena ya que aun se sentía un poco incomodo por la situación en su despacho hace unos momentos atrás, el no le encontraba sentido contarle a su mejor amigo lo sucedido en esa pastelería con esa chica de ojos esmeraldas ya que no había sido un episodio importante de su vida o si? El joven chino no sabia por que le daba tantas vueltas a lo que le paso con esa chica torpe y despistada del día de ayer lo bueno es que no la volvería a ver nunca mas en su vida así que lo que sucedio lo olvidaría y lo borraría de su mente simplemente ya que solo se enfocaría en lo único que le importaba y lo que siempre a sido su prioridad su familia y el bienestar del "Imperio Li".

Si papa estoy muy bien Hong Kong es precioso tiene muchas novedades increíbles, templos inmensos y parques hermosos, me gusta mucho este lugar y el trabajo a resultado ser todo un éxito con los clientes aparte les a gustado mucho la pastelería, todo a salido a la perfección – dice la chica de ojos verdes mirando por una ventana

Me alegro mucho hija que todo te este resultando muy bien, tu hermano y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, por todo lo que haz logrado con tu propio esfuerzo y lo que siguieras logrando de aquí para delante con tu alegría y determinación se que llegaras muy lejos – le dice Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Gracias papá no sabes como necesitaba (sonriendo) escuchar tus palabras, me han hecho mucha falta en los días que no los he tenido a mi lado pero yo se que desde lejos ustedes me cuidan y me mandan todas sus buenas vibras – respondiéndole Sakura.

Mi niña linda siempre haz sido lo mejor y lo más importante para Touya y para mí

Si y ustedes para mi papá

Pero aunque no queramos admitirlo ya eres una niña grande con decisiones y sueños propios, siguiendo tu propio camino por eso hija escúchame bien vuela alto, sigue siempre para delante con la frente muy en alto y luchando con todas tus fuerzas orgullosa por tus creencias, nunca dejes volar y de brillar… estés donde estés o estés con quien estés nunca dejes de ser Sakura Kinomoto esa chica dulce y sencilla criada en un pueblo de la ciudad de Tokio.

Papá yo solo… (Se le caen unas lagrimas) muchas gracias por… (Unos instantes se queda sin palabras) por todo el apoyo que siempre me han brindado los dos, a ti por criarnos siempre con honestidad, con respeto y amor bueno (se ríe de alegría acordándose de muchos buenos recuerdos con su familia) con muchos valores y recuerdos maravillosos.

Para mi igual ustedes me han dado muchas lecciones de vida y de recuerdos (sonriendo) tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de lo que son Touya y tu hijita – Sakura se queda callada unos minutos recordando a su madre, si papá tienes toda la razón – diciéndole la joven a la persona que se encuentra al otro lado del auricular

Bueno mañana comienzan las clases cierto? Esta muy nerviosa hija

Si mañana empiezan (caminando) y no no estoy nerviosa es mas yo diría que ansiosa por que por fin estudiare lo que a mi me gusta

Que bueno hija, me alegro tanto ya que "Educación Parvularia" es una muy buena carrera es mas las personas que siempre estudian carreras así lo hacen por vocación mas que por los fines de lucro – exclama su padre

Si papá para mi es eso una vocación por eso lo estudio mas que por el dinero que pueda llegar a ganar por hacerlo

Me lo imagino mi niña Sakura

Tengo tantas ganas de aprender y de enseñar – contestándole muy animada

Que bueno escucharte tan entusiasmada pequeña Sakura llegaras muy lejos si te lo propones pero para eso tienes que tomar mucha atención en las clases y llegar a la hora a la universidad hija acuérdate que eres muy dormilona – sonriendo le dice Fujitaka tomando en su mano un marco de foto en el cual aparece Sakura de muy pequeña

Si papá pero ahora es diferente, si quiero el día de mañana tener un buen futuro solo lo hare con mi propio esfuerzo y determinación – Sakura lo dice con mirada decidida-

bueno y ese fue mi segundo capitulo, como podemos ver en el ya aparecieron mas personajes, pobres de Shaoran y Sakura dicen que las primeras impresiones son las que recordamos jajajaj yo creo que ellos se seguirán acordando por mucho tiempo de eso. En los siguientes episodios nos sacaran mas que una carcajada y sonrisas ... para las enamoradas y románticas como yo! como siempre gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias nos veremos en el próximo... Saori Kinomoto Tsukino


	3. El Gran Dia

Tercer Capitulo: El Gran Día

Shaoran nos vamos juntos a la universidad – diciéndole Meiling

No tengo que pasar primero por otro lado – le dice el joven chino. Otro lado? – le pregunta ella con tono de curiosidad pero el le contesta rápidamente – voy a la oficina de mi madre me dejo el recado con Wei que me estaría esperando

Quieres que te acompañe – le dice ella

No no gracias debo ir solo – empieza a caminar

Bueno entonces nos vemos después en el almuerzo te parece? (siguiéndolo)

No te aseguro nada pero puede ser – le dice Shaoran caminando hacia la puerta principal de la mansión, ella lo sigue hasta la entrada de esta mientras que un vehículo negro lo esperaba estacionado. Bueno cualquier cosa te llamo – le dice Meiling

Como quieras (subiendo al auto)

Meiling queda mirando el vehículo saliendo de la mansión mientras pensaba a la vez en shaoran el siempre se a comportado de esa manera tan fría y distante con ella; ella siempre a estado enamorada de el desde niña pero el solo ha visto su relación como una obligación por ser la costumbre de la "Familia Li" (suspirando) el nunca la veria como lo hace ella

Shaoran se fue Meiling? – le dice mirándola la chica de ojos café que venia junto con Eriol

Si se acaba de ir – le contesta mirándolos

Pensé que se iría con nosotros a la universidad pero bueno – mirando a ambas – nos vamos entonces nosotros.

Un vehículo negro se estaciona en uno de los edificios mas grandes de la ciudad de Hong Kong, el joven chino desciende del automóvil y se dirige al gran Hotel que tenia en frente de el

Buenos días señor Li – lo saluda cortésmente el conserje al abrir las grandes puertas del hotel

Señor Gen buenos días (entrando por las inmensas puertas) gracias

Por nada joven (cerrando las puertas)

Shaoran camina con dirección al ascensor: el vestía un pantalón de tela negro, camisa blanca solo dejando el primer botón (el del cuello) desabrochado y un sweater color verde musgo amarrado alrededor del cuello; sus zapatos casuales combinaban con el maletín que traía en la mano derecha y en la izquierda llevaba un rolex; las jóvenes que se encontraban en la recepción del hotel no pararon de mirarlo (desde que entro y camino por el pasillo) hasta el momento que entraba en el ascensor. Están guapo el hijo de Ieran Li – decía una chica, si es muy lindo – decía la otra sonriendo. Que raro que aun no se haya casado? – les dice la chica que llegaba a su lado

No sean mal pensadas niñas – llegando el conserje a su lado, les decía – el joven Li esta comprometido con la señorita Meiling y se casaran muy pronto

Las muchachas solo le quedan mirando sin decir palabras.

Mientras que Li sale del ascensor dirigiéndose a la oficina de su madre, llega a la inmensa puerta de vidrio, golpea y ve que su madre le hace una seña para que el pasara el entra y cierra la puerta, para luego quedarse parado detrás de las sillas del escritorio observando a su madre, una mujer alta de test muy blanca con una mirada un tanto oscura y unos palillos en su cabeza que a sujetaban su pelo haciéndole una cola de caballo larga y de color negro azabache

Pero como es posible que no pueda hacer bien su trabajo (hablando por teléfono) no no me de justificaciones ni excusas señor eso no sirve conmigo, personas como usted solo son para molestar y estorbar a personas como yo – dice seria y enojada Ieran Li, su hijo que se encontraba parado mirando a su madre solo seguía escuchando las duras palabras que le decía a la otra persona que esta detrás del auricular.

Así que esta demás decirle que ya no forma parte del Consorcio (corta y deja el teléfono en el escritorio) Xiao Lang que bueno que llegaste

Buenos días Madre (haciendo una reverencia de saludo)

Su madre solo lo mira y comienza a tomar unos papeles del escritorio y colocándolos dentro de una carpeta, su hijo que la mira atentamente le pregunta a ella, madre para que desea verme?

Shaoran te voy hablar con toda sinceridad (lo mira y le dice) me tengo que ausentar por unos meses y quiero que te hagas cargo del Consorcio hotelero aquí en China de tiempo completo

Madre tu sabes que las clases comienzan hoy y voy a estar también con lo de la "Maestría de Comercio Exterior"; no es eso (mirándola) lo que usted quería que siguiera perfeccionándome – le dice el joven a ella

Si lo se – lo mira y se coloca a escribir en el computador que tenia al lado derecho en el escritorio – se que te lo pedí Xiao Lang pero tengo que viajar a terminar unos tratos en Europa y Latinoamérica, los cuales si no los hago yo en persona los ineptos de los empleados de los consorcios no los harán como corresponde así que tendré que hacerlos yo misma indicándole con su mano que tome asiento

Esta bien como ordene – le dice el con un tono de resignación tomando asiento en una de las sillas, yo me encargare con la presidencia, en la mesa directiva, de las decisiones y negociaciones con los demás socios

No esperaba menos de ti hijo mío, volveré antes de tu cumpleaños Nº 21

Si madre como usted diga

Y para esa fecha también quiero que se realice el matrimonio con Meiling – le dice su madre con un tono serio y frio

Matrimonio? – pregunta el asombrado por las palabras que acababa de decir su madre, no habíamos quedado que se realizaría el año entrante madre – acotando el joven chino

Vas a cumplir 21 años Xiao Lang ya es hora que te hagas cargo de una vez por todas del "Legado" que es tu apellido.

Eso yo lo se – replica el joven chino

Es una etapa muy importante en la vida del hombre cumplir la mayoría de edad ya que los varones del Clan Li no solo toman una esposa en matrimonio si no que también toman la responsabilidad de dirigir al resto de la familia, ser la cabeza de esta

Para eso me e preparado toda mi vida – piensa el y asiente un si con su cabeza

Así que por eso en tu cumpleaños tendrás la responsabilidad doble, casarte y recibir la herencia de tu padre tanto como el respeto y como la sabiduría para dirigir toda una descendencia de costumbres y tradiciones, Wei se encargara de todos los detalles del matrimonio en mi ausencia.

Shaoran solo escucha a su madre sin decir palabra alguna ya que la verdad era que su destino cada vez se hacia mas presente y aunque el no lo quisiera así eso era algo que no podía evitar

Y….

Pero no puede estar hablando en serio Shaoran - dice preocupado Eriol

El joven chino que se encontraba sentado con la mirada seria (mirando el cielo) le dice a su amigo de mirada azul, así es eso es lo que dijo mi madre para mi cumpleaños Nº 21

Tu cumpleaños? Pero para eso solo faltan un par de meses

Shaoran lo mira y asiente un si con su cabeza

Mientras que en el parque (del campus) de la "Universidad Clamp" venían caminando Sakura junto a tomoyo conversando sobre lo bueno que había sido la mañana de su primer día

Me alegro que estés tan contenta

Claro; las clases que tuve fueron muy divertidas y entretenidas solo que (la queda mirando)

Solo que amiga – pregunta Tomoyo

Yo... – la sigue mirando

Sakura me estas asustando – decía Tomoyo que se encontraba ya con una gotita en la cabeza

Eh bueno es que yo un soy muy buena con las manualidades – le contesta seria. Su amiga de mirada azul se coloca a reír por la confesión de su mejor amiga y le dice: pero mujer si tu nunca haz sido buena para eso (riéndose)

No te rías Tomoyo – le decía ella un poco desconcertada por la actitud de su amiga

Sakura ni en primaria ni en secundaria lo fuiste, la chica de ojos esmeralda solo escuchaba a su amiga diciendo esas palabras que la verdad eran su cruda realidad.

Me acuerdo cuando – dice su amiga sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos, en la primaria trataste de hacer un osito de felpa, te tardaste casi tres meses en hacerlo y aparte de terminar con todos los dedos rotos

Si es verdad (sonriendo) me acuerdo que ese osito era un regalo para Yukito

Claro para el superior Tsukishiro

Que recuerdos – dice Sakura; Yukito siempre fue la persona mas importante para ella, la chica de pelo castaño lo quería mucho desde muy niña pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que el sentimiento que tenia así esa persona solo era una gran y profunda admiración, un sentimiento inmenso como un cariño de familia, era el mismo que siente por su padre o su hermano.

...

Solo tendré que hacer lo que corresponde – dice Shaoran muy serio

Casarte estas loco! – exclama Eriol, como solo vas acatar todo lo que dice tu madre así como así

Tengo otra alternativa – lo dice con resignación

Si decirle a tu madre que no (mirándolo serio) decirle todo lo que piensas, vas a cumplir la mayoría de edad legalmente y puedes hacer lo que tu quieras y deseas o no?

Tú no entiendes Eriol

Entender que (interrumpiendo la frase del joven chino) que vas a cometer un error; esta bien que tengas que hacerte cargo cien porciento de la familia, de las empresas y de los consorcios pero casarte sin amor

Es un tema totalmente hablado y no tengo otra salida

Yo no te entiendo hombre hasta cuando vas a seguir con todo esto, hasta donde piensas que vas a soportarlo - decía Eriol moviendo su cabeza

Basta Eriol ya no quiero escucharte – diciéndole en tono enojado

No quieres por que sabes que tengo razón – lo dice serio muy serio, Shaoran lo queda mirando un poco asombrado ya que era muy raro que Eriol hablara en serio si el siempre le ve el lado gracioso a las cosas, bueno yo veré lo que hare – dice el joven chino

Espero que lo hagas luego amigo por que estas contra el tiempo

Tiempo? (mirando el rolex) hablando de eso (se para y lo mira) tengo que ir a la rectoría, a ver a mi tío me acompañas

Si claro vamos (parándose)

Los dos muchachos empiezan a caminar en el mismo parque del campus donde se encontraban Sakura y Tomoyo; ellas venían en la misma dirección que Shaoran y Eriol

Si tienes razón no soy muy buena para todas las manualidades pero por mis futuros alumnos hare lo que sea necesario para perfeccionarme y aprender bien – lo dice muy entusiasmada y con los ojos brillantes

Me alegro mucho que estés tan decidida amiga – diciendo tomoyo, y quieras logara tu sueños; Sakura se da vuelta (en el camino) quedando frente a frente a tomoyo (caminando hacia tras) si estoy muy feliz de estar aquí estudiando y alcanzando este sueño que he tenido desde muy niña – decía Sakura sonriendo este a sido "El Gran Día"

Si amiga – tomoyo la mira sonriendo pero también se da cuenta que detrás de la chica japonesa con mirada verdosa, venia un ciclista !Sakura cuidado! – le dice ella ya que justo en ese instante Sakura se estaba dando vuelta (volviendo a su posición original) para verse frente a frente con el joven en bicicleta, ella lo trata de esquivar y al hacerlo pierde el equilibrio para estar a punto de caer al suelo mientras que en el instante que pasaba eso dos chicos se acercan corriendo al ver la situación, uno se queda con Tomoyo mientras que el otro con unos muy buenos reflejos evita la caída de Sakura sosteniéndola con una mano en el cuello y la otra en la cintura impidiendo que esta caiga al suelo.

Señorita esta bien? – le dice el joven que en ese momento la estaba a sujetando

Sakura que por el susto de la caída tenia sus ojos cerrados empieza abrirlos contestándole si gracias y observa al joven chino que le resultaba muy familiar Shaoran la mira y vaya que fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que era la chica de la pastelería

"TU" diciéndolo al mismo tiempo asombrados de verse nuevamente, pasan unos segundos en silencio y Sakura un poco nerviosa toma la iniciativa diciéndole "me podría soltar", el joven chino solo la observa sin decir palabra, ella comienza a ruborizarse por la mirada tan seria que tenia Shaoran en ese momento el solo la miraba a sus ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos y tan cristalinos que le llamaban tanto la atención

Los chicos Tomoyo y Eriol que se encontraban alrededor de ellos se miraron entre si, sonriendo por la situación que tenían frente a sus ojos, la cual eran protagonistas sus amigos

"Eh podría por favor quitar su mano de mi cintura" – decía Sakura que en ese momento ya estaba muy incomoda por la profunda mirada del joven con ojos de chocolate. Shaoran se da cuenta de las palabras que había dicho la joven de mirada verde y sus mejillas se colocan rojas al notar que su mano derecha estaba en la pequeña y frágil cintura de Sakura así que por reflejo e inercia (o mas bien vergüenza) la suelta y esta cae al pasto. Auch – responde ella al caer, eh yo – dice Shaoran mirándola en el suelo.

Sakura estas bien – Tomoyo le decía dándole la mano para levantarla del suelo, si eso creo – parándose la mira

Shaoran empieza a caminar y detrás lo sigue Eriol: que paso amigo la botaste al suelo? El joven chino solo sigue caminando sin dar respuesta alguna

Shaoran te estoy hablando – lo mira y mueve la cabeza, la salvaste de caer al piso como todo un héroe para luego soltarla igual (se ríe) yo no entendí, aparte me diste un poco de miedo ya que te sonrojaste y si no mal recuerdo es la primera vez que te veo así.

El joven lo mira, de que hablas – diciéndolo serio, te quedaste viéndola con una mirada algo aterradora para luego quedarte sonrojado, riéndose le dice el joven británico. Estas diciendo solo tonterías – dice Shaoran aun más serio de lo que ya estaba en ese momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Que le pasa a ese sujeto – diciéndolo un poco molesta

Te salvo de caer al piso - lo dice seria para luego reírse, para dejarte caer igual

Sakura solo se limpia la ropa sin contestarle nada a su mejor amiga acordándose de la mirada de ese chico que la estremeció por completa, era una mirada escalofriante pero a la vez profunda y muy cálida; una calidez que nunca antes había sentido

El joven Li no entendía por que esos ojos le llamaban tanto la atención, esos verde esmeralda alucinantes, mágicos, llenos de bondad y alegría

Era una chica muy linda – diciéndole Eriol cortando el silencio en el que estaban

Que? – le dice Shaoran mirándolo. No era mayor cosa

Que estas loco acaso no te fijaste en ella bien, en su físico y en esos preciosos ojos verdes

Si si lo hice pero como te dije no era nada especial si no mas de lo mismo – diciéndolo con firmeza pero en el fondo el sabia que no era verdad ya que era la primera vez que veía a una chica tan bella y normal. eso sobre todo normal ya que había conocido muchas chicas antes que eran muy superficiales y sin sentido de hecho (tocándose en pecho) que es esta sensación tan cálida que se siente extraña pero a la vez se siente bien.

Y ... Lo conocías Sakura? – Le pregunta la chica de ojos azules con curiosidad

Si, (suspirando) fue con el mismo que choque en la pastelería

Ah! -Se ríe, al joven que le diste vuelta las copas de helado

Si (mirando el suelo) el mismo

Era un joven muy lindo, muy guapo e interesante – decía Tomoyo

Que estas loca no tiene nada de lo que dijiste, Sakura la queda mirando seria y Tomoyo solo sonreía al recordar la situación que hace unos minutos atrás vio en vuelta a su amiga, tu eres la ciega Sakura y despistada también, aparte se veía un chico con clase

Interesante, lindo, guapo y con clase? Poco caballero diría yo – diciéndolo enojada

Pero en la cafetería de la universidad se encuentra Fuutie con Meiling tomando un café aquí hay muchas cosas interesantes para mirar – diciendo la joven china mirando a su alrededor para terminar mirando a suprima Meiling, yo no veo nada interesante – diciéndole ella muy seria, yo solo tengo ojos para tu hermano

Mi hermano- le dice la chica que esta sentada junto a ella, tu haz estado enamorada desde muy pequeña de el no es así? Meiling la mira y asintiendo la cabeza como un si estoy tan contenta por que nos vamos a casar – diciéndolo con un brillo en sus ojos oscuros

Disculpa por decírtelo pero tu sabes que nunca te he mentido y que siempre hablo con la verdad, esto de los matrimonios arreglados lo encuentro una estupidez – le dice la chica de mirada chocolatada a la jovencita que ingenuamente la observaba en ese momento, se que mis hermanas mayores se casaron así; que el destino de Shaoran y el mío es el mismo pero yo nunca me casare con una persona sin amarla y amarrándome a estar a su lado toda mi vida.

Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo (la mira) te guste o no! Tu madre te obligara a seguir con la tradición – le dice seria Meiling

Obligarme? – le contesta sonriente, antes renuncio a todo – lo dice con firmeza, al lujo, a la fortuna y al apellido Li

Con el tiempo el amor puede llegar Fuutie es solo

Se pueden (interrumpiendo las palabras de Meiling) querer y respetar hasta mucho admirar, pero Amor eso nunca; el Amor es un sentimiento que se siente una sola vez en la vida y yo creo que lo que sientes por mi hermano puede que sea eso (moviendo la cabeza) o a lo mejor no, pero yo lo siento mucho por ti Mei pero Shaoran no siente lo mismo que tu

Eso yo lo se – diciendo Meiling con voz de resignación, crees que no me he dado cuenta que el solo ve esto como una regla y obligación que le impone tu madre y el clan Li

Meiling (mirándola) yo lo siento mucho por las palabras que e usado pero yo... (se queda callada)

No te preocupes Fuutie yo se mi realidad y que el no me ama pero estoy segura que llegara el día en que el sentimiento que tengo yo por el en este momento sea idéntico al que sienta el por mi mas adelante (tomando de la taza de café)

Al rato después saliendo de la cafetería Fuutie con Meiling se encuentran con los muchachos que venían de la rectoría, Meiling se va ya que tenía clases así que se quedaron los tres. La chica con ojos café observa a su hermano que tenia la mirada un poco perdida en el horizonte ¿le sucede algo? Le dice preguntándole a Eriol, la verdad es que no lo se – le dice Eriol riéndose esta así desde el accidente en el parque hace como una hora atrás

Accidente? Los mira preocupada ¿les paso algo muchachos?

No nada – dice Shaoran, algo sin importancia

Eriol se ríe al recordar lo que paso y Fuutie ya se encontraba con un tremendo signo de interrogación por la risa del joven con mirada azul diciéndoles - ¿me van a contar o no?

Ya te lo dije nada – lo dice serio y mira a Eriol; y tu Hiragisawa deja de reírte a mis costillas (mirándolo) ya que no soy burla de nadie esta bien

No tienes para que tomar esa actitud conmigo no puedes evitar que me ría por la situación (riéndose). Shaoran solo mueve la cabeza y mira a su hermana diciéndole: trate de salvar a una chica que perdió el equilibrio en el parque

Y lo hiciste? Mirándolo con curiosidad, Eriol que se encuentra a su lado solo los observaba en silencio. Si lo hice solo que – se queda callado y se coloca el brazo detrás de su cabeza mostrando su tic nervioso

Que la boto al suelo igual – lo dice riéndose

Que hiciste que Shaoran – le dice seria y asombrada su hermana

No se lo que paso – diciéndolo un poco avergonzado, no se por que la bote

Pero hermano por que hiciste eso (sonríe) tan poco caballero eso no me lo hubiera esperado de ti

Aparte ni siquiera la ayudo a pararla del suelo solo se dio media vuelta y camino – seguía diciendo Eriol

Fuutie solo miraba a su hermano pequeño que estaba mirando el suelo avergonzado por lo sucedido. No ayudas en nada Eriol así que ya no sigas – decía el joven chino, pero amigo solo digo la verdad aparte era una chica muy linda (mirando a Fuutie) tenia unos ojos verde esmeralda preciosos y creo que se llamaba Sakura – balbuceaba el joven de cabello azulado

Sakura? Ojos verdes – les dice mirándolos no era la chica de la pastelería Shaoran

Shaoran asiente la cabeza y dice: si era ella

No puede ser tanta coincidencia – sonríe diciéndolo

Querida Fuutie "Las coincidencias no existen solo existe lo inevitable" – diciéndolo muy serio Eriol pero a ver esperen (mirando a ambos) aquí hay algo que yo no se cierto?

La semana pasada fuimos a una hermosa pastelería que se ubica en el centro de la ciudad, de hecho creo que es nueva – decía Fuutie, Eriol le colocaba mucha atención a la joven china mientras que Li solo miraba al suelo un poco incomodo por lo que ahí se estaba hablando era como si no existiera para las dos personas que estaban ahí, entonces una chica muy linda por accidente voltea unas copas de helado a mi hermano en la puerta de la pastelería que ensucian toda la camisa de Shaoran. No en serio (sonriendo) decía Eriol, si de verdad la chica era un poco despistada pero me pareció muy agradable, si yo también pienso lo mismo

Ya basta los dos – les dice serio y enojado, hasta cuando siguen con el mismo temita que ya no es gracioso, hablan como dos viejas chismosas pensando que no me voy a molestar o lo peor pensando que no estoy aquí

Que te enojes no es novedad – le dice Fuutie, eres tan serio y amargado que es obvio que esa chica linda nunca se fijaría en ti

Pero que… que estas diciendo – la cara de Shaoran estaba roja

Su hermana y su mejor amigo se reían ya que no sabían si lo rojo de la cara del joven chino era de rabia o de vergüenza tras ese episodio

Sigo sin ver lo gracioso de todo esto (moviendo la cabeza) así que si van a seguir riéndose de mi mejor me voy – empieza a caminar serio y frunciendo el ceño

Fuutie y Eriol que solo observaban en ese momento al joven chino caminar con dirección hacia la universidad muy serio y enojado (que en todo caso siempre era así) así que empiezan a caminar siguiéndolo

Era eso lo que me estaba ocultando y no me había contado – decía Eriol sonriendo

A lo mejor no te lo dijo por vergüenza, tú sabes como es de reservado mi hermano, algunas veces pienso que no tiene sentimientos o que nunca lo veré sonreír por una chica

No digas eso Fuutie el si tiene sentimientos (mirándolo) muy en el fondo si – diciéndolo sarcásticamente

Eriol ( moviendo la cabeza ) Eriol tu no cambias tu sentido del humor – le sonríe, pero hay algo que he notado

Algo? – Mirándola atentamente

Si desde lo sucedido esa vez, mi hermano se comporta de una manera extraña (se ríe) a lo mejor es mi imaginación – diciendo ella

No creo que seas tu solamente querida

A que te refieres – le dice mirándolo con curiosidad

Lo que pasa es que yo también observe algo extraño en el cuando sucedió todo esto, una sensación – sonriendo pícaramente

Tú crees que… - brillándole los ojos color chocolate

Si lo creo (mirándola) así que necesito que me indiques bien la dirección de esta famosa pastelería.

Bueno mis queridos lectores este es mi tercer capitulo espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo... ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer Eriol? esto le traerá problemas a nuestro querido Shaoran solo queda esperar el próximo capitulo si es que ustedes quieren leerlo... también no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecer todas sus visitas a mi historia y también a las lindas personas que han escrito sus comentarios (no se imaginan lo que eso significa para mi) muchas gracias de todo corazón por darse el tiempo de leerlo ...

PD: querida Johana gracias por dejar tus comentario yo también pienso que Shaoran es tierno ... tan bueno y lindo que es (para muchas personas el es nuestro héroe) jajajaj eso me recuerda a mi personita especial. vas a poder leer muchos capítulos sobre el y la lucha que tiene con sigo mismo "en hacer lo correcto o seguir su propia vida" besos y abrazos a la distancia.

Querida lirio23miriel17 gracias por tu comentario veo que te diste cuenta que ese par son unos verdaderos despistados son para recordar,(bueno en este mundo existimos muchas personas así) tus palabras me han dado mucho entusiasmo para seguir publicando y dar mas alas a mi imaginación.. deseo que sigas leyendo los demás y que dejes tus comentarios para que estemos en contacto. besos y abrazos para ti mi niña

y por ultimo querida celeste gracias por darte el tiempo y escribir... espero que los próximos capítulos llenen tus expectativas y te gusten tanto como a mi

Hasta la próxima semana ... y acuérdense de dejar sus comentario y/o sugerencias ... Saori Kinomoto Tsukino


	4. El Comienzo

Cuarto capitulo: El Comienzo

A pasado una semana de lo sucedido en el parque y aun la chica de ojos color esmeralda no deja de pensar en lo que paso con ese joven: la primera vez que lo veo, que nos conocimos me dice palabras muy frías y duras, (moviendo la cabeza) la segunda vez en que lo vuelvo a ver me bota al suelo y si nos fuéramos a encontrarnos una tercera vez esta vez me matara… que se cree que soy que! Una persona de fierro que no me duelen las palabras ni los golpes, se decía así misma pensando Sakura apoyada en el mesón de la pastelería. Yue y Tomoyo solo observaban a la muchacha asombrados al verla tan pensativa y preocupados un poco por que habían instantes en que parecía estar hablando sola.

Mientras que en ese momento de la Mansión Li venia saliendo un Mc Laren color negro con dos muchachos en su interior. No entiendo para que quieres que te acompañe?

No seas así Shaoran, mirando a su lado derecho y luego mirando hacia el frente (ya que el era el que conducía)

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer Eriol mas tarde tengo una reunión

No te aburres de estar siempre encerrado en las cuatro paredes de tu oficina – le dice sonriendo

La verdad es que me siento más cómodo ahí

Eriol mueve la cabeza riéndose para observar a su mejor amigo cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia el costado de la ventana del copiloto, no puedes ser tan cuadrado y trabajólico todos los días amigo

Eriol te hablo en serio tengo todo mi tiempo ocupado, de hecho mi vida (lo mira) pero ya no empecemos con el mismo tema de siempre – diciendo Shaoran

Tú sabes lo que pienso al respecto de eso pero bueno (sonriendo) me reservare mi comentario

El joven de mirada color canela solo mueve la cabeza y dice: a todo esto a donde me llevas?

A donde? Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás – dice Eriol con un tono misterioso

Tu sabes que no me gustan los misterios – lo dice serio

Pero por Dios shaoran por que tan negativo tienes que despejarte de vez en cuando Li, salir dar una vuelta no hace nada de mal – lo dice irónicamente, tu siempre viéndole el lado negro a las cosas

Si querías pasear podrías haberle dicho a mi hermana o a Meiling que te acompañaran

Hombre (lo mira de reojos) acaso no quieres pasar tiempo con tu mejor amigo

Eh yo…. dice el joven chino y mirándolo con nostalgia

No te preocupes por contestarme, se que no eres muy expresivo (riéndose) pero bueno ya llegamos, parando el vehículo en la esquina del de la pastelería, se va abajar cuando le dice: a qui es donde quería que me acompañaras (abriendo la puerta se baja y cierra) Shaoran (hace lo mismo) abriendo la puerta del lado derecho, adonde se supone que me haz traído? Se baja para quedar mirando de frente a su amigo y se da cuenta que detrás de Eriol, se encontraba la famosa pastelería "Los Secretos de Clow" donde vio por primera vez a esa chica, se puede saber que hacemos aquí! (mirándolo serio) por que me trajiste para acá

Por que? Sonriéndole Eriol, por que te vas a disculpar con esa muchacha

Disculpar? No estas loco – abriendo la puerta del automóvil

Shaoran espera un poco eres un caballero recuérdalo y no coloques escusas que solo agravan la falta así que (mirándolo) que me dices vamos!

Bueno (moviendo la cabeza cierra la puerta) esta bien solo lo hago por que lo que dices es verdad soy un caballero

Los muchachos cruzan la calle y se dirigen a la puerta de la pastelería, estas listo – le dice sonriendo, como disfrutas viéndome en estas situaciones, no amigo mío te equivocas (se ríe) lo me gusta es que tu mismo provocas que me divierta, abriendo la puerta de la pastelería entran, el primero en ingresar es el joven británico y luego el joven chino sonrojado un poco por lo que iba a suceder en ese momento.

"Bienvenidos" se escucha la voz alegremente de una muchacha haciendo una referencia de saludo

Gracias – exclamo Eriol observando a la muchacha

En que les podemos ayudar – dice Tomoyo mirando al joven de gafas con ojos azules que le resulto muy familiar

La verdad querida es que (corriéndose a su lado izquierdo) mi amigo quiere disculparse – decía Eriol mirando a la joven y a la vez a su mejor amigo el cual en ese momento miraba a Tomoyo y a el, por la actitud que tuvo la vez pasada con su amiga

En serio – dice Tomoyo asombrada

Si lamento mucho lo sucedido así que por eso estoy aquí – mirando a Eriol muy pero muy serio

Si gustan pueden tomar asiento o pedir algo mientras voy a buscar a Sakura que se encuentra en la oficina (indicándoles una mesa)

Claro gracias – dice Eriol mientras que Shaoran solo observa en ese momento

Con permiso, retirándose Tomoyo del lugar. Viste que no es tan difícil sonriéndole, eso lo dices tu por que no estas en mi situación – dice el joven chino sentándose y cruzándose de brazos

Si Yukito todo va muy bien, claro gracias muchos saludos a mi padre y a Touya si hasta pronto dice Sakura cortando la video conferencia que tenia en ese momento con su jefe, suspirando cierra el notebook y observa que su amiga Tomoyo se encontraba en la puerta mirándola, llevas mucho tiempo ahí? No llegue recién sonriéndole, Sakura mira con curiosidad a su mejor amiga ya que sonreía con un poco de picardía sucede algo? Si lo que pasa es que (la mira) tienes una visita, visita? Pero que raro pensó la chica de ojos esmeralda quien es? Es – diciendo Tomoyo cuando Sakura la interrumpe debe de ser el Señor Fai (parándose del escritorio y caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina) Sakura espera (siguiéndola con la mirada) Sakura solo la mira y sale de la oficina con dirección a la zona de las mesas en la pastelería, Sakura espérame – decía Tomoyo que venia siguiéndola en ese momento. Pero que es lo que sucede, llegan ahí y Sakura queda asombrada al ver a dos chicos sentados en una mesa (al frente de ellas) Eriol la queda mirando y se para al igual que el joven de cabellos color canela, no me dejaste terminar de decirte que no era el Señor Fai, Sakura solo mira a Tomoyo un poco nerviosa para luego observar a los muchachos que tenia al frente, un poco asombrada al ver al joven chino que la miraba a los ojos, con esa mirada firme y decidida que tanto lo caracterizaban. Pasan unos minutos en silencio y Eriol es el primero en hablar cortando el aire espeso que se había dado en ese lugar

Buenas tardes Señoritas soy Hiragisawa y el es mi amigo Li – decía el ojiazul sonriendo

Mucho gusto joven soy Kinomoto y (mira a Tomoyo) y yo soy Daidouji – dice Tomoyo, dígame en que le puedo ayudar – exclamo Sakura

Lo que pasa es que – Eriol mirando a Shaoran

Yo soy el que necesita hablar con usted señorita Kinomoto – decía Shaoran mirándola

Dígame (lo mira) Señor Li – dice ella con un tono serio

Venia a verla para poder disculparme por lo sucedido el otro día en el parque – decía el joven con una voz muy seria y solo mirando a Sakura que lo observaba con mucha atención, se que no fue de un caballero haberla dejado en suelo así que por eso estoy aquí en persona para (comienza a ruborizarse) ofrecerle una disculpa

Eh yo – decía Sakura, no se que decirle susurra mirando a Tomoyo

Shaoran y Eriol la miran detenidamente igual que su mejor amiga, eh esta bien acepto su disculpa Señor Li

Entonces me retiro – dice el chino haciendo una referencia de despedida al terminar de hacerla comienza a caminar, Eriol lo mira diciéndole espera Shaoran pero no hubo caso ya que Li había llegado a la puerta de salida, disculpen la actitud de mi amigo – les dice sonriendo

El siempre están formal y serio joven Hiragisawa – dice Sakura

Algo así (riéndose) pero muchachas pueden decirme Eriol, claro Eriol mi nombre es Tomoyo – decía la muchacha con mirada azul y el mío es Sakura lo justo es que si nos vamos a tutear tu también lo hagas

Claro Sakura y Tomoyo (sonriéndoles) cuando de afuera se escucha el sonido de una bocina de auto, bueno creo que me están esperando

Un gusto en conocerlo Eriol – dice Tomoyo, al contrario el gusto fue mío querida Señorita Tomoyo y Señorita Sakura (mirándolas) Sakura solo sonríe, Eriol comienza a caminar pero justo en ese momento se le había ocurrido una idea excelente así que se da vuelta y les dice: tienen algo que hacer la tarde de mañana?

No – decía Tomoyo, de hecho es nuestro día libre

Entonces las invitamos a pasear? Por el desaire de mi amigo como una disculpa

A pasear? – dijo Sakura

Si es una muy buena idea Sakura no lo crees! – decía la chica de cabello azul entusiasmada mirando a su amiga, Sakura solo la mira diciéndole en voz baja no creo que sea así, no digas eso – dice Tomoyo puede ser muy entretenido amiga anímate, es que decía Sakura (moviendo la cabeza) si Eriol - dice Tomoyo en donde nos juntamos

Eriol sonríe y dice: entonces juntémonos en el parque Rioja queda a unas 5 cuadras antes de la Universidad a las 4 de la tarde (mirándolas) entonces mañana nos vemos caminando hacia la puerta de la Pastelería y saliendo de esta, Tomoyo observa a su amiga que se encontraba mirándola con los brazos cruzados, no me mires así – decía su amiga puede ser una tarde muy divertida Sakura aparte no conoces Hong Kong así que nos sirve para pasear y conocer, Sakura solo la mira con duda, ya verás que no vamos a divertir mucho, bueno puede que tengas razón – le dice Kinomoto

Mientras que en el vehículo Shaoran se encuentra hablando por celular cuando llega Eriol y entra a sentarse en el lado del chofer, si Wei no te preocupes voy para allá Claro esta bien (cortando la llamada) menos mal que llegaste, mirando a su mejor amigo que en ese momento se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, Shaoran no se por que te viniste (moviendo la cabeza) o no me digas que la Señorita Kinomoto te intimido? – diciéndolo con una sonrisa picara

Pero que estas diciendo Eriol? – decía serio Shaoran sonrojándose un poco

Entonces por que te fuiste de la Pastelería así como así

Por que ya había hecho lo que tenia que hacer (mirándolo) o no! – dijo cruzándose de brazos

Eriol solo se ríe, eran unas muchachas muy simpáticas y agradables nos hubiéramos quedado a tomar una taza de café y haber conversado un poco mas con ellas

Conversar? Café? Yo no te entiendo (moviendo la cabeza) Eriol de cuando oca tu fijándote en jovencitas normales para socializar

Soy una persona muy sociable, siempre lo e sido si salieras de vez en cuando a ventilarte (riéndose) lo sabrías

Otra vez lo mismo no? (serio) tu sabes que soy una persona muy ocupada y que tengo grandes responsabilidades, empresas, familias y muchísimas personas a mi cargo (mirando hacia delante con nostalgia)

Amigo mío no te vayas en la profunda (tocándole el hombro) pero no te preocupes ya? (sonriéndole) por que por el desaire que hiciste al irte así, invite a las muchachas a pasear mañana!

A pasear? – lo mira asombrado, mañana pero Eriol que hiciste que

Si amigo para disculparnos totalmente

Shaoran por inercia se coloca el brazo tras su cabeza y Eriol se da cuenta que su amigo estaba nervioso, no te preocupes tanto

Preocuparme (lo mira sacándose el brazo de su cabeza) y por que debería hacerlo!

Por que nunca haz tenido una cita de verdad – lo dice sonriendo

Una cita de verdad? (se coloca rojo acordándose de Sakura) pero haber espera quien esta hablando de cita

Jajajaj – riéndose Eriol, caíste Shaoran (mirándolo)

Shaoran solo mueve la cabeza al mirar a su mejor amigo riéndose nuevamente de el, es una salida solamente – dijo el joven Hiragisawa. Li solo suspira y dice: bueno esta bien me tomare el día libre mañana

Eriol hecha andar el vehículo sonriendo y a la vez pensando, amigo mio no te preocupes por nada yo Eriol Hiragisawa quien es tu mejor amigo me encargare que todo esto resulte bien para que te diviertas aunque sea una vez en la vida ya que tu te mereces esto y muchas mas cosas

* * *

Y ... ( en Japón)

Como te ha ido en el hospital

Como siempre – contesto el joven de mirada oscura con un tono cortante

Y por que lo dices así de cortante Touya – dice el joven de gafas

Por quien más yuki – tomando de la taza de café

No me digas que todavía tienes problemas con la señorita Mitzuki

Problemas? Eso no es nada (mirándolo frunciendo el ceño) trata de hacer mi vida un infierno

No exageres amigo (sonriendo)

Se nota que no trabajas con ella (lo dice serio) bueno pero cuéntame haz sabido algo del monstruo?

Monstruo? (lo mira) todavía le dices así

Claro es mi hermana y hasta el día en que me muera le voy a seguir diciendo así

Yukito solo se ríe por las palabras de Touya el cariño que le tienes a Sakura es un poco extraño

Touya lo observa con una gotita de sudor en su frente sabes o no?

Si hable con ella por la mañana y esta muy bien

Pretendo que cuando me den mis vacaciones ir a Hong Kong a verla

En tus vacaciones? Aunque no hables el idioma iras igual – le dice asombrado

Si iré a verla igual – con voz decidida

Yukito solo observa a su mejor amigo que tenia una voz y una mirada firme y decidida cuando a Touya se le metía algo en la cabeza lo hacia a toda costa, cuando vayas entonces me avisas para acompañarte – le dice Tsukishiro

Acompañarme? (mirándolo) Vas a ir a China

El joven de gafas lo mira y sonríe diciendo: si quiero ver como esta la pastelería y desde luego que a la pequeña Sakura también

Ya era de noche en China y el joven de mirada color canela se encontraba revisando el correo electrónico que tenia en ese momento su notebook personal, sentado detrás de un pequeño escritorio que existía en su gran y lujosa habitación, así que mi madre ya cerro el trato con México (leyendo un mail) Xiao Lang por el momento todo a resultado bien y por lo que se Wei se esta encargando de los preparativos del matrimonio así que nos veremos en esa fecha, fin del mensaje. Matrimonio (suspirando) a lo mejor Eriol tiene razón, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y estirándose para quedar apoyado en la cabecera de la silla, no podre huir nunca de mis responsabilidades pero quizás del matrimonio si (con sus ojos cerrados seguía pensando) aunque todos piensen que soy duro, frio y muy serio en el fondo yo creo en el amor y que existe alguien en este bello mundo para uno, puede sonar cursi viniendo de una persona como yo, en ese momento el joven chino se inclina hacia adelante sentándose en la silla y colocando sus manos en el rostro, pero nunca dejare de creer que el amor verdadero si existe, suspira sacándose las manos de la cara y abriendo sus ojos, aunque yo no sea capaz de tenerlo (se para y camina con dirección a las puertas de su balcón) en mi compromiso con Meiling (abriendo las puertas) aunque no sea capaz de sentirlo, sale hacia el balcón apoyándose en el y mirando las luces de la ciudad, con ella. Justo en ese instante golpean la puerta, adelante – dice Shaoran que se da vuelta mirando hacia la puerta y observa que era su hermana la que venia entrando.

Xiao Lang permiso – dice Fuutie que entraba y cerraba la puerta, disculpa la hora, caminando hacia el balcón donde estaba su hermano

Fuutie en que puedo ayudarte? – le decía el joven de cabello castaño mirándola

Hermano no podía conciliar el sueño – decía llegando ahí, y vi la luz de tu habitación prendida por eso decidí tocar (mirándolo) espero no interrumpir en nada

No en lo absoluto (moviendo la cabeza) termine hace un momento de revisar mis correos (se da vuelta mirando el cielo) así que no te preocupes

Te encuentras bien Shaoran? – pregunta con un tono de preocupación

Pasaron uno segundos y el chino no contestaba la pregunta que le había hecho ella preocupada por su hermano pequeño no quiso insistir ya que el siempre había sido una persona muy reservada, no hablaba de su vida personal, de lo que quería o de lo que sentía así que por eso ella siempre trataba de mantenerse al margen.

No (moviendo la cabeza) no estoy bien – dice Shaoran interrumpiendo a su hermana de sus pensamientos

Como? – dice ella asombrada por las palabras del chino

No quiero cometer el error mas grande de mi vida – dice el suspirando, Fuutie solo observaba a su hermanito con nostalgia por la forma en que se expresaba en ese momento el pequeño Li, eran unas palabras llenas de tristeza

Se que Eriol tiene razón en las cosas que me dice, bueno del punto de vista que tiene el pero (observándola) a la vez también se que yo tengo la razón desde mi punto pero, el joven con mirada chocolatada se queda callado unos segundos y luego dice moviendo su cabeza: no olvídalo, no quiero involucrarte en mis problemas, apoyándose nuevamente en el balcón con ambas manos.

Shaoran – dice Fuutie colocando su mano izquierda sobre la derecha del chino, sea cual sea tu decisión sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo (mirándolo) tu siempre haz sido una persona correcta de bien, hecha y derecha, velando siempre por nosotras y el imperio Li pero dime – observando al joven que la miraba un poco serio, te haz detenido alguna vez a pensar en ti.

Yo eh, el joven empieza a titubear por la pregunta que le hizo su hermana, no veo que venga al caso o que en este momento sea necesario.

Como que no – lo dice con un tono serio y firme a la vez moviendo la cabeza, también tienes una vida (mirándolo) que acaso no tienes sueños

Sueños? – Shaoran solo la observa un tanto pensativo.

Si Shaoran sueños – soltando la mano que tenia sobre la de el empieza a sonreír, me acuerdo que cuando niño te llamaba mucho la atención la Historia, la Arqueología de hecho (se ríe) te acuerdas esa vez que hiciste un gran hoyo en nuestro jardín. Shaoran solo observaba a su hermana con mucha atención, por que pensaste que teníamos unos objetos muy valiosos enterrados aquí en la casa – decía ella

Su hermano solo sonríe (cosa que ahora hacia mas seguido) al recordar esa época de su vida, en ese entonces (dijo) solo éramos niños sin responsabilidades con un motivo (mirando hacia el cielo) por que luchar

Shaoran – dice Fuutie con tono triste

Pero ahora nuestra realidad es otra – dice el chino, si tu quieres que sea así – interrumpiendo la chica de ojos color canela con tono de afirmación, nunca es tarde para seguir con tus sueños (mirándolo) puede ser que al haber nacido bajo el apellido Li tengamos nuestra vida hecha, nuestro destino escrito (moviendo su cabeza) pero eso no significa que nos van a dar ordenes y hacer lo que quieran con nuestras vidas ya que nosotros somos los únicos que elegimos y decidimos que hacer con ella, aunque nos estén obligando – dice sonriente Fuutie, eso recuérdalo ya!

Gracias por tus palabras Fuutie – la mira y agacha su mirada

Hermanito (lo abraza) no tienes por que ser tan duro y fuerte contigo mismo, te mereces ser feliz mas que nadie en este mundo así que tu decides seguir el camino o hacer uno propio… Shaoran solo abrazaba a su hermana cuanto necesitaba una abrazo en ese momento así que solo sonríe pensando tan ciertas que eran las palabras de ella, era verdad en que momento había dejado de soñar y de preocuparse de el, en que momento había dejado de decidir y solo acatar ordenes y reglas que se le imponían por ser el futuro líder del clan y la cara visible del Imperio Li

* * *

Que sucede Sakura (sentándose junto a ella) no puedes dormir – decía la chica con mirada azul.

Tomoyo (la mira) no se estuve dando vueltas en la cama pero no pude conciliar el sueño

Tuviste otro de tus sueños – interrumpiéndola, Sakura solo mueve la cabeza y dice: no no los e tenido desde niña solo que, Tomoyo miraba a su amiga atentamente mientras ella hablaba, creo que algo va a suceder mañana, que va a pasar algo mañana? Diciendo Tomoyo.

Si hay algo en mi corazón (tocándose el pecho) una sensación que me dice que algo va a pasar

Lo estas diciendo por el paseo de mañana? Por los chicos, por Li (mirándola)

No lo se – dice mirando el suelo

Amiga no debes de preocuparte pase lo que pase todo estará bien (le sonríe)

Tomoyo – la mira asombrada sonriéndole

Se que esta frase es tu favorita (se ríe) por eso te la dije ya que hace mucho tiempo (tomándole las manos) que no escuchado que la digas

Si tienes razón (sonriéndole) gracias por decirla

Bueno (le suelta las manos parándose) es hora de irme a la cama (la mira) descansa Sakura, que mañana nos espera un largo día

Largo día – se dijo para así misma, claro descansa amiga (sonríe)

Tomoyo sonríe y se dirige a su habitación sin antes darse vuelta y mirar a la chica de mirada esmeralda, Sakura, Sakura eres tan despistada amiga mía, yo te ayudare a que te des cuenta de lo que tienes a tu alrededor

Sakura aun se encuentra sentada pensando y suspira diciendo: será lo correcto asistir mañana? A lo mejor es mala idea, no deberíamos ir y (se acuerda de Li) por que será su cambio tan repentino conmigo, y el estará de acuerdo pero que (moviendo la cabeza) por que me estoy acordando de el, un tipo tan arrogante, tan serio, tan correcto y (acordándose de la mirada del chino) y con una mirada tan pero tan … de pronto empieza a sentir sus mejillas arder, pero que estas diciendo Sakura el es el prototipo de hombre del cual nunca te fijarías que nunca te enamorarías entonces que es lo que pasa conmigo (tocándose el rostro) no yo dejare de estar pensando en estas cosas, recuerda que tu viniste a este a país siguiendo tu sueño, a estudiar, esa es tu motivación para haber dejado a tu familia (se para dirigiéndose a su pieza) esa es mi único objetivo (entrando a la habitación) pero aun no me saco esta sensación de mi pecho (acostándose) puede ser que mañana sea "El Comienzo" de algo bueno a algo malo (mirando el techo y suspirando) bueno que mas da son solo suposiciones mías y lo mas probable que no pase nada.

y bueno ese fue el 4to capitulo, espero que les haya gustado ... como a mi

Sakura25 gracias por escribir y dejar tus comentarios al respecto de mis capítulos.. sigue leyendo los demás para que sigas escribiéndome

el próximo capitulo lo dividiré en dos partes ya que es muy largo (por que me inspire) ¿Cómo les ira en la salida? ¿Eriol realmente dice la verdad con respecto a que no es una cita? ¿Shaoran y Sakura se llevaran mejor? estas preguntas será contestadas con el siguiente capitulo ... gracias de antemano Saori Kinomoto Tsukino


	5. Tan Solo Un Minuto Parte 1

Quinto Capitulo: Tan Solo Un minuto Parte 1

Existen muchos lugares bonitos aquí (mirándolos) en Hong Kong

Claro son bastantes – les dice Eriol sonriendo

Sakura solo los observa y mira que el joven chino se encontraba muy callado al lado de Eriol y al pasar unos minutos el británico les pregunta (cortando un poco el silencio que se había dado en ese momento) y ustedes que estudian muchachas?

Bueno yo estudio Diseño y también estoy tomando unos cursos de Administración

Ah que bueno (la mira) nunca esta demás estudiar bastantes carreras, si – dice Tomoyo sonriendo y usted señorita Sakura? – dice mirándola. Yo estudio Educación Parvularia – mirándolo la ojiverde, te gustan los niños entonces? – pregunta Eriol

Si el sueño de mi vida es dar clases a los niños de mi ciudad – decía Sakura sonriendo alegremente

Que bueno que quieras seguir con tus sueños – dice el joven de mirada azul mientras que Tomoyo los miraba sonriendo

Gracias – dice Sakura y prosigue hablando con un tono firme, lo único propio que uno tiene en la vida son los sueños y eso es algo que nadie te puede quitar (los mira) nadie, Shaoran solo observaba a los muchachos muy atento a la conversación y murmurando para si mismo, los sueños son de uno, son propios eso es verdad pero algunas veces nuestro destino es otro (agachando la mirada) y los sueños son eso solamente sueños

Se encuentra bien joven Li – dice Sakura que en ese momento lo miraba

Eh si (moviendo la cabeza) solo pensaba pero y los demás (mirando a su alrededor) donde están?

Fueron a comprar unos refrescos (lo mira) hace unos minutos

Shaoran solo sonríe pasando su mano por su cabello color castaño y dice que raro no me di cuenta, Sakura que lo miraba en ese momento queda asombrada al ver la linda sonrisa del joven… que hermosa sonrisa hace juego con sus ojos, sucede algo? Que me mira así señorita Kinomoto – mirándola serio eh no es nada (moviendo su cabeza sonrojándose). El joven chino la mira un poco desconfiado diciendo: bueno lo que usted diga (empezando a caminar) no puede ser – dice Sakura por que me le quede viendo como una boba – mirando a Shaoran que se encontraba más adelante

Mientras tanto en el puesto de bebidas… Daidouji es un apellido muy conocido

(Se ríe) pensé que había pasado desapercibida, Eriol solo se ríe, eres muy buen observador – dice Tomoyo. Claro lo soy – responde el sonriendo, y también con un ego muy grande (se ríe). Bueno lo que pasa (mirándola) señorita Tomoyo es que en mi medio hay muchos apellidos que transitan y el suyo es uno de ellos (sonríe) por eso se lo digo

Si mis padres son dueños de la Juguetería Daidouji, bueno mi madre y mi padre tiene una firma de abogados en Japón. Eriol solo asiente con su cabeza escuchando a la chica de mirada azul, si pero ellos han levantado la fabrica que fue herencia de mis abuelos ellos lo han hecho todo (lo mira) yo no soy la dueña.

No lo eres ahora pero en un futuro si (mirándola) eres la heredera y algún día serás la dueña de esa fábrica

Si tienes razón (asiente con su cabeza) es mi destino pero no es lo que yo quiero – decía ella con una mirada y palabras firmes

Y que es lo que quiere ser una Señorita como tu? Querida Tomoyo (mirándola)

Quiero crear – lo dice con entusiasmo, ser una Diseñadora de Modas, tener mi propia línea de ropa (se ríe) la verdad es que de muy niña e tenido la inclinación a la moda, a los diseños hechos por mi propia mano e imaginación, tengo muchas ideas que quiero que se concreten algún día

Y va a pasar – diciendo Eriol, es tu sueño y con los ganas que me lo cuentas estoy seguro que lo harás (sonriéndole) se que serás capaz de realizarlo

Gracias Eriol por tus palabras – lo mira sonriendo, tu eres la segunda persona que me dice que siga adelanté

La segunda? – mirándola con curiosidad.

Si (moviendo su cabeza) mis padres dicen que es una tontería, que como la única heredera del apellido Daidouji tendría que seguir sus pasos y que no vale la pena seguir mis sueños, por eso la única persona que me apoyado en toda mi vida a sido Sakura (se ríe). Sucede algo? – dice Eriol, ella lo mira y le dice: es que no se por que te e contado todo esto

Será por que de repente es bueno hablar con extraños – dice el joven con mirada azul muy sonriente

Si puede que tengas razón pero dígame joven Hiragisawa, Eriol (interrumpiendo el) bueno Eriol basta de hablar solo de mi y tu que me cuentas de tu vida? (mirándolo)

Mi vida? – dice el asombrado, si tu vida – diciendo ella, bueno mi padre tiene descendencia China y mi madre es Británica, el es el embajador de China en Londres y ella de la alta sociedad, la joven amatista miraba atentamente al joven, tengo veinte años y se muchos idiomas, me gusta conocer personas y viajar mucho, soy soltero y no me gustan los compromisos. Tomoyo se ríe y el le pregunta con una gotita en la cabeza: y por que te ríes? Por que no era necesaria tanta información, Eriol solo ríe por el comentario de la muchacha.

Mientras que donde se encontraban, si no es necesario pero como (se queda callado unos segundos) bueno eso lo podremos hablar el Lunes en la reunión y con la junta directiva tomar una decisión – decía el joven Li hablando por celular, sentada un poco mas allá estaba Sakura mirándolo con asombro y curiosidad ya que Shaoran caminaba de un lado para el otro, en ese momento llegan los muchachos.

Toma Sakura (pasándole el refresco) sucede algo – dice Tomoyo.

No nada (moviendo la cabeza) gracias por el refresco – los mira y les dice sonriendo para luego mirar nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba el chino, Eriol que se da cuenta que ella observaba a su mejor amigo les dice: permiso chicas dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Li.

Como lo haz pasado (sentándose junto a ella) – dice Tomoyo

Bien – la mira y toma de su refresco para luego decir: y tú veo que te llevas muy bien con el joven Eriol

Si es una persona agradable (sonriendo) se puede entablar buenos temas de conversación con el pero ¿y tu por que observas hacia esa dirección? (mirando hacia el frente)

Yo (ruborizando) no por nada en especial

¿Segura amiga? – le dice mirándola muy fijamente

Sakura agacha la mirada y suspira contestándole, la verdad es que veía a Li

¿A Li? – dice Tomoyo asombrada por la respuesta de su amiga

Si (la mira) de repente lo note con una mirada distinta (moviendo la cabeza) llena de nostalgia

¿Nostalgia? – pregunto la chica con mirada azul

Si las veces que lo e visto siempre a tenido una mirada firme (mirándola) segura, con decisión y a veces algo aterradora pero hoy tiene una mirada diferente

Sakura! – Dice seria, ¿Qué pasa? – diciendo Sakura preocupada, no solo (se ríe) que te haz dado cuenta de su mirada (moviendo la cabeza) no eras tan despistada como yo creía (riéndose), la chica con mirada esmeralda solo la mira muy seria y con una gotita en la cabeza no se por que siempre me dices lo mismo Tomoyo (cruzándose de brazos)

Pero mas allá… llega Eriol justo cuando Shaoran terminaba de hablar por celular diciéndole: toma amigo (pasándole el refresco) gracias – contesta el chino destapando el refresco, toma de el y observa que Eriol lo miraba muy serio ¿y por que me miras así? – dice Shaoran. Por que y mas encima lo preguntas – le contesta. El joven con mirada color canela solo lo mira muy serio ya que el británico seguía hablando no podías haber dejado tu móvil en la casa cierto?, tu sabes que no puedo, si si puedes - interrumpiendo Eriol, es tu día de descanso (mirándolo) para que nos relajemos no para que sigas trabajando… Li solo lo mira diciendo: Eriol soy el Vicepresidente de los Consorcios y de la mesa directiva así que comprenderás que no puedo desconectarme del mundo. Bueno (moviendo la cabeza) como tu quieras pero por favor trata de que no se a cada rato – decía Eriol, esta bien lo que digas – dice Shaoran mirándolo para luego mirar hacia donde se encontraba Sakura y Tomoyo, vamos a donde las muchachas – dice el británico muy entusiasmado.

Aun no entiendo cual es tu motivación (moviendo la cabeza) Eriol – dice el joven chino, ¿motivación? – dice preguntando el joven de mirada azulada. Si o es un capricho tuyo! Lo dices por salir y conocer gente nueva, agradable y linda – decía Eriol sonriendo.

Shaoran mueve la cabeza y sonríe diciendo tu no cambias, las chicas son unas personas muy simpáticas y agradables (mirándolo) deberías conversar y socializar mas con ellas, créeme no te decepcionaras – le dice Eriol con un tono convincente.

Eriol – el joven chino lo mira y lo dice con un tono serio

Shaoran de verdad (mirándolo) aparte la señorita Sakura no te ha quitado los ojos de encima

Pero que (se sonroja y mira a Sakura que se encontraba al frente) dices Kinomoto?

Si amigo (le toca el hombro) ella te a estado observando desde hace un rato y ni siquiera lo notaste

Y por que tendría que hacerlo! – lo dice con un tono cortante

Hay Li por que tienes que usar ese tono

Por qué! (interrumpiéndolo) así soy y punto – dice Shaoran serio y mirando hacia el frente donde se encontraba Sakura conversando con Tomoyo. Pero bueno vamos (comenzando a caminar)

Esta bien pero (colándose al frente de el) acuérdate de lo que te pedí

Si (moviendo la cabeza) no contestare el celular, mientras que no sea importante. Comienza a caminar y Eriol sonríe siguiéndolo, al llegar allá el joven con mirada azul les dice: bueno muchachas llegamos, el chico con mirada ámbar les dice : disculpen la interrupción, no hay problema – los mira sonriendo Tomoyo.

Shaoran observa a las chicas y queda mirando a Sakura que en ese momento lo estaba mirando, sonrojándose los dos al mismo tiempo, Eriol junto con Tomoyo que los miraban solo se ríen

Que es lo chistoso – les dice Sakura

No amiga nada – dice Tomoyo moviendo su cabeza

Bueno vamos – dice Li que empieza a caminar y siguiendo sus pasos iba la muchacha con mirada color esmeralda, el joven y la joven con mirada azul se quedan ahí, los dos se miran hasta que Eriol le dice: te habrás dado cuenta Señorita Tomoyo siendo usted una persona muy observadora

Claro que lo había hecho Eriol (sonriendo)

Con estos dos personajes sucede algo aunque no se hayan dado cuenta, Shaoran es una persona muy despistada para algunas cosas, Tomoyo solo lo mira, cosas relacionadas a las mujeres – decía Eriol sonriendo y moviendo su cabeza, una no se va a dar cuenta o dos no va a reconocer que tu amiga le gusta

Gustar? – dice Tomoyo asombrada, esa es una palabra muy fuerte no solo será atracción por ser ella una jovencita muy bien parecida

No digo que Sakura no sea una chica linda (mirándola) pero créeme cuando te digo que a el le gusta tu amiga por que lo conozco muy bien somos amigos desde muy niños y nunca lo había visto con esa mirada, es por eso que me imagino que ella le provoca cosas (sonriendo) es mas deben ser muy buenas ya que el casi nunca sonríe y hoy en día lo hace mas seguido

Pues con Sakura es lo mismo (mirándolo) mi amiga es una muchacha muy despistada y hasta algunas veces un poco torpe (sonríe) por eso no se da cuenta de las cosas que suceden a su alrededor como con los chicos que siempre la pretendían ella (se ríe) jamás se dio cuenta

Eriol observa a la joven amatista y con mucha curiosidad le pregunta: ¿tu crees que a Sakura le guste Shaoran? ella le sonríe u asiente su cabeza como un si, te lo ha dicho? – pregunto Eriol

No tiene para que decirlo, yo la conozco muy bien (moviendo su cabeza) se que tu amigo no le es indiferente ya que algo le debe haber llamado la atención y no se a dado cuenta (mirándolo) pero dime Eriol la invitación que nos hiciste de pasear hoy fue con la intención de juntarlos?

Muy astuta querida Tomoyo (sonriendo)

Gracias – le dice Tomoyo con un tono de nostalgia

Gracias pero porque? Diciéndolo asombrado

Por hacer esto, mi amiga ella (se queda callada unos segundos agachando la mirada)

Pasa algo – colocando su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de ella haciéndole levantar su mirada hacia la de el

Sakura es una persona muy importante para mi, ella a sido la única amiga que he tenido de verdad

Disculpa por hacerte sentir triste con mis palabras querida (mirándola a los ojos) no fue mi intención (sacando la mano del rostro de la muchacha)

No te preocupes (sonriendo) solo quiero que ella sea feliz

Lo mismo quiero para Shaoran, el se merece ser feliz ya que es un muy buen amigo, con un alma sincera y espíritu muy bello y puro (moviendo la cabeza) una excelente persona y por eso yo deseo ayudarlo en lo que pueda (mirando a Li) para recompensar un poco todo lo que ha hecho por mi

Eh yo (titubeando) también lo siento ahora

No lo sientas Tomoyo (sonriendo) se nota que queremos mucho a nuestros amigos

Claro (le sonríe) por eso queremos lo mejor para ellos


	6. Tan Solo Un Minuto Parte 2

Al caer un poco la tarde los muchachos (todos menos Li) deciden ir a un Parque de Diversiones que era uno de los mas grandes y conocidos de Hong Kong. Sakura junto a Tomoyo quedan alucinadas al ver el parque con tantos juegos y atracciones por todos lados, muchas personas y luces de todos los colores. Shaoran solo observa a los alrededores moviendo la cabeza y pensando para si mismo que no le gustaba estos lugares ya que era mucha alegría junta para el, Eriol les dice: se quieren subir algún juego muchachas?

Yo – Sakura mira a Eriol y le dice sonriendo: me encantaría

Entonces vamos a la rueda de la fortuna (apuntándola)

Sakura solo asiente con su cabeza y observa la gran rueda de la fortuna que mostraba Eriol

Shaoran vamos – le dice alegremente el joven con mirada azul

No me quedare – diciéndolo serio

Que amargado pero bueno como quieras – Eriol comienza a caminar

Yo también me quedare – diciendo Tomoyo

¿Te quedas? En serio – mirándola asombrado

Si amiga (sonriendo) ve tú con Eriol yo me quedare abajo con el joven Li

Eriol solo observa a la amatista sonriendo y dice: no te preocupes (mira a Sakura) vamos Sakura, tomándole la mano se la lleva al juego, le ojiverde queda perpleja al ver la reacción del británico ya que nunca se imagino que se la llevaría de la mano en ese momento.

No le molesta que me quede aquí joven Li – dice sonriendo

No claro que no – diciéndolo serio y moviendo su cabeza, Tomoyo lo mira y sonríe al darse cuenta que el joven chino no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su amiga, mientras que Shaoran solo miraba al frente y veía a Eriol de la mano con Sakura subiendo a la rueda de la fortuna, el joven solo frunce el ceño al mirar la situación

Se encuentra bien? – dice Tomoyo observándolo

Eh si (la mira) no es nada señorita Daidouji

Puede llamarme Tomoyo si quiere

Tomoyo? – dice el observándolo

Claro no me gustan (sonriéndole) tanto las formalidades y yo creo que a Sakura le gustaría lo mismo

¿A la Señorita Kinomoto? En ese momento el rostro de Shaoran comienza a tomar un color carmesí…

y….

Que linda es la vista (sonriendo) desde aquí, se ve casi toda la ciudad – decía Sakura mirando por la ventana

Si es muy bonita – le dice Eriol sonriendo, desde aquí se ven muchas luces de la ciudad y sus alrededores cuando ya es más de noche

Sakura lo mira sonriendo pero también se da cuenta que debajo de la rueda de la fortuna se encontraba su mejor amiga con ese joven que en ese momento ¿se estaba agarrando la cabeza con la mano derecha?

No creo que eso sea apropiado (bajando el brazo derecho de su cabeza) aquí en Hong Kong las únicas personas que pueden llamar por el nombre son solo la familia ya que eso es un voto de confianza y lo correcto es tratarnos por los apellidos – diciéndolo serio, por el momento (la mira)

Tomoyo solo observa a Li que tenía (en ese momento) un semblante y una apariencia firme y correcta, era una muy buen joven como lo había dicho el británico Eriol Hiragisawa, sonríe diciendo en voz alta claro como usted diga

¿Sucede algo Sakura? – mirándola con curiosidad

Ah (lo mira) eh no (moviendo la cabeza) nada joven Eriol

Eriol – repite el joven de mirada azul sonriendo

Si claro (sonriendo) Eriol solo que – agacha la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Tomoyo y Shaoran

¿Quieres preguntar alguna cosa sobre mi amigo?

El siempre es así (mirándolo)

Así (sonriendo) como así? ... Eriol solo observa a la ojiverde y sonríe ante la expresión un poco nerviosa que tenia la muchacha en ese momento al referirse a su amigo

¿El siempre es tan cortante, antisociable y arrogante?

¿Que? En serio (riéndose) te diste cuenta

Sakura queda un poco desconcertada por la risa del joven y también por que era la segunda vez en el día que le decían eso, así que lo mira un poco seria y le pregunta: ¿por que es tu risa? (con tono de asombro)

Por que definiste la personalidad de mi mejor amigo en tres simples palabras (riéndose)

Justo en ese momento el juego se detiene abriéndose las puertas y encontrándose con las miradas de las personas que en ese momento estaban esperando su turno para subir al juego. Eriol se termina de reír y toma la mano de Sakura para bajarla del vagón, Shaoran observa que nuevamente su amigo sostiene la mano de la muchacha

Se divirtieron? – les dice Tomoyo una vez que llegan a su lado

Si – sonríe Sakura colocándose al lado de su amiga y el joven le suelta la mano diciendo: si nos divertimos bastante y observa al chino que lo miraba muy muy serio sucede algo amigo?

No no pasa nada – moviendo su cabeza y comenzando a caminar

Sakura no entendía nada solo observa a Li caminar. Eriol junto a Tomoyo solo se miran compartiendo una sonrisa un tanto cómplice...

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar del mundo…..**

¿Por que quieres que viaje a china padre?

Necesito que me ayudes con mis planes (mirándolo)

En tus planes – dice el joven asombrado

Si (asiente con su cabeza) en la venganza contra el Imperio Li

¿Imperio Li? Hablas de la Dinastía mas antigua y rica de Hong Kong

Si ya es hora que todo ese maldito Clan page las consecuencias y errores de Hien Li – dice un hombre de unos 40 años de edad y con un tono serio y enojado

El joven de mirada oscura y test pálida solo observa a su padre, una persona muy parecida a el sentado en un sillón grande tomando un trago que tenia en su mano izquierda, el se encontraba sentado al frente y le dice: esta bien padre hare lo que me pidas.

Te encargaras de la Sucursal Naviera que tenemos en Hong Kong y entraras a estudiar en la universidad Clamp

Claro como digas (asiente su cabeza) entonces me retiro para ordenar mis cosas antes de partir (comienza a pararse)

Adelante hijo – dice mirando a su único hijo salir de la habitación

Wang Zhao fue una persona muy importante e influyente en la Política de China, aunque lleve muchos años fuera de este país aun así sigue siendo una figura publica y muy reconocida.

Ya es hora de que pagues Hien Li, aunque sea tu familia (tomando un marco que se encuentra en el primer cajón de su escritorio, en el cual había una foto de dos jóvenes de unos veintitantos años de edad) ya que tu dejaste de pertenecer al mundo de los vivos hace muchos años, me desquitare con lo que mas te dolería, la persona que el Clan Li adora y respeta, en tu descendencia (dejando el marco en el mismo cajón que estaba antes) en el único hijo varón que dejaste en este mundo.

Shaoran entremos a la casa embrujada – dice el joven de mirada azul

No estas loco (moviendo la cabeza) si tu sabes que no me gustan estas cosas – le dice con una mirada firme

¿No me digas que tienes miedo?

Miedo – dice nervioso y de inmediato contesta, yo no tengo miedo

Tomoyo y Sakura solo observan la situación un tanto chistosa que tenían los muchachos en ese momento, ellas se miran y sonríen.

Entonces entremos si no tienes miedo – seguía diciendo Eriol

Shaoran solo cruza los brazos y diciendo muy serio: son juegos de niños, nosotros ya somos adultos para estar haciendo estas cosas

Eriol solo sonríe contestándole: a mi me parece que solo colocas excusas y que le tienes miedo – con un tono desafiante

Cuantas veces quieres que te repita que no es eso – diciéndolo serio

Entonces demuéstralo – sonríe mostrándole los boletos que tenia en su mano

Claro que lo hare – quitándole los boletos y camina en dirección a la puerta de entrada y le entrega los ticket al encargado del juego "De la Casa Embrujada" después de hacerlo Shaoran mira a las tres personas que se encontraban detrás de el, ya listo entremos – dice el joven chino, Eriol se ríe ya que su amigo había caído en su trampa, era tan predecible a veces y aun se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

Tomoyo – le dice mirándola, yo no quiero entrar a ese lugar

Amiga no te preocupes estarás conmigo – dice la chica de mirada azul

¿Sucede algo muchachas? – dice Eriol que ya había dejado de mirar a Shaoran y ahora las miraba a ellas

Lo que pasa es que Sakura desde muy pequeña que le tiene miedo a los fantasmas y todas las cosas relacionadas a eso

Bueno eso es natural Señorita Sakura (mirándola) pero no tienes por que tener miedo ya? (sonriéndole) son solo trucos y personas disfrazadas, no son de verdad.

Sakura solo asiente con su cabeza y aferrándose al brazo de su mejor amiga comienza a caminar con dirección al juego, una vez adentro estaba muy oscuro, de las paredes brotaba un liquido rojo y espeso que parecía sangre, también habían sonidos extraños, crujían las ventanas y los pisos, se escuchaban azotes de puertas, gritos y risas espeluznantes, Sakura solo se aferraba mas y mas a su amiga mientras que los muchachos se encontraban detrás de ellas.

Muchachas no caminen tan rápido – dice Eriol que trataba de mirar hacia adelante, a su lado Shaoran observa el lugar detenidamente cuando justo en ese momento por delante de ellos aparece un esqueleto, el joven chino solo se ríe por el truco barato del esqueleto y dice en voz alta: te lo dije Eriol ya somos adultos, estas cosas no dan nada de miedo (tocando el esqueleto)

Lo se Li pero dime (mirándolo) que no te trae viejos recuerdos (sonriendo)

¿Viejos recuerdos? – pregunta el chino

Acuérdate que cuando niños veníamos mucho a estos Parques de Diversiones y también a los Festivales Escolares

Shaoran lo mira acordándose de esos recuerdos tan bellos que tenia de su niñez, era verdad ya que cuando estudiaban juntos en Primaria salían y se divertían mucho, si es verdad – diciéndolo con un tono de nostalgia ¿en que momento dejamos de hacer eso?

Desde que me fui definitivamente a Londres y tu empezaste con las lecciones para ser el Líder de tu Clan

El joven de mirada color canela solo asiente con su cabeza y piensa, desde muy pequeño fue enseñado y entrenado por los mejores profesores del país, incluso habían traído instructores del extranjero para enseñarle todo tipo de artes, idiomas y materias. Desde que se fue Eriol y termino la Primaria, la Secundaria y la Preparatoria las curso en la Mansión, con clases particulares y así preparase para cuando fuera adulto, fuera el mejor Líder para su familia y para su Clan.

**y...**

Sakura estas temblando amiga – tomándole la mano

Es que esta muy oscuro y no me gusta que haya tanto silencio

Justo las muchachas entran a una habitación y se cierra la puerta, Eriol y Shaoran no se dan cuenta de lo que pasaba delante de ellos ya que estaba muy oscuro, solo se escucha un grito muy fuerte que era de parte de alguna de las dos chicas.

¿Sakura estas bien? – dice Tomoyo

Tengo algo atascado en mis pies – dice Sakura tratando de mirarse

¿En tus pies? Por eso te asustaste y gritaste de esa manera

Si amiga (soltándose y tratando de tocarse los pies)

Tomoyo se agacha y trata de desenredar los pies de su amiga que estaban con una especie de cable. Era un cable Sakura – dice la ojiazul

¿Un cable? – trata de mirar a Tomoyo lo que podía ya que en ese momento se prenden unas luces rojas intermitentes

**Mientras tanto paralelamente afuera se encontraban los muchachos preocupados por el grito**,

¿y ese grito que habrá sido? – mirando a Shaoran

Se escucho como la voz de Kinomoto – dijo el joven chino

De pronto se escucha un sonido muy fuerte y luces rojas que se prenden y apagan por el pasillo donde estaban ellos

Ese sonido debe (tapándose los oídos) ser de alguna alarma – dice Shaoran gritando

¿Qué? ¿Una alarma? – con tono de pregunta pero alarma de que – decía Eriol también tapándose los oídos y gritando

Justo en es momento deja de sonar ese ruido molestoso y se prenden las luces del pasillo, ellos se miran y miran a la habitación que estaba delante de los dos

Y este olor (mirándolo) ¿es humo el que sale de esa habitación?

Si (moviendo la cabeza) es un incendio, debemos buscar a las muchachas y salir – dijo el joven chino mirando a su mejor amigo

Muchachas (golpeando la puerta que tenia al frente) me escuchan – decía Eriol preocupado

Si están ahí, por favor contesten

**continuara...**

buenas noches queridos lectores lamento mucho no haber podido publicar antes (ya que mi trabajo me consume mi vida) aquí les dejo la segunda parte del quinto capitulo titulado **"tan solo un segundo" **espero que les guste tanto como a mi** ...**

también hice el Facebook para que cualquier duda, sugerencia y aporte lo dejen por ahí si gustan pueden encontrarme en **Saori Kinomoto Tsukino**también los invito a dejar su **reviews** por este medio bueno como siempre muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de visitarlo y leerlo de ante mano ... con mucho cariño** Saori**

**PD. cualquier comentario lo contestare por el Facebook (que tengo mas tiempo para hacerlo por ese medio)**

**besos y abrazos a la distancia**


	7. Tan Solo Un Minuto Parte 3

Solo era un cable amiga

Si menos mal (suspirando) pensé que era un esqueleto o algo por el estilo

No te preocupes, pero ahora tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí

Si claro (mirándola) pero Tomoyo no sientes un olor

¿Olor? No yo siento nada – dice negándolo con la cabeza

Si tienes razón ahora con la poca luz que tenemos, tratemos de (tocando las paredes) buscar la salida – dice la chica de mirada esmeralda

Todas las paredes (tocando) están húmedas y hay que es esto (saca la mano)

¿Te paso algo Tomoyo? – tratando de mirarla

No (moviendo la cabeza) no te preocupes solo que toque una cosa muy esponjosa, creo que era una telaraña

¿Telaraña? – dice nerviosa Sakura

Si pero acuérdate de las palabras de Eriol – decía Tomoyo para tranquilizar a su amiga, son solo de utilería

Eriol y Shaoran seguían insistiendo, golpeando a sus alrededores con un poco de desesperación ya que el aire se hacia mas espeso a cada minuto y con el humo no se podía ver bien, cuando de pronto Eriol encuentra un botón lo presiona y se abre la puerta que justo en ese instante Tomoyo trataba de abrir del otro lado cayendo al piso del pasillo donde se encontraban los muchachos (la puerta se abrió y se cerro en segundos)

Pero que – dice Tomoyo que estaba en el piso

Tomoyo querida estas bien – dice Eriol dándole la mano

Si eso creo (parándose) pero Sakura donde esta? (mirando a su alrededor)

Eso no lo sabemos – dice el joven con mirada azul moviendo la cabeza

Estaba contigo ¿cierto? – pregunto Shaoran

Claro estábamos las dos encerradas ahí (indicándoles la habitación que estaba delante de ellos)

Tenemos que sacarla pronto (mirándolos) de ese lugar

Pero que sucede – dice Tomoyo mirando a los dos muchachos que tenia al frente, ¿y que es este humo? (tosiendo)

Suponemos que es un incendio – pasándole un pañuelo

¿Un incendio? – recibiendo el pañuelo

A lo mejor algo hizo un cortocircuito – decía el joven chino

Si puede ser, en ese lugar Sakura tropezó con una especie de cable (moviendo su cabeza)

Entonces puede ser que sea eso lo que gatillo y empezó con el incendio en esa habitación – dijo Eriol

Tomoyo se tapa la boca con sus manos y dice: no puede ser mi amiga

No te preocupes la sacare – dice Shaoran serio

Los dos jóvenes (Tomoyo y Eriol) observan el semblante serio y firme que tenia el joven de mirada color canela en ese momento, mientras que detrás de la puerta (en la habitación de adelante) Sakura trata de buscar a su amiga pero por el humo ya casi no podía respirar, no tenia fuerzas y ya se había cansado de golpear las paredes, Tomoyo (tosiendo) amiga donde estas – decía ella y pensó ¿le habrá pasado algo ya que hace rato que no la escucho? pude ser por tanto humo (tosiendo otra vez) ya no tengo fuerzas, se coloca el ante brazo en su boca así tapándosela y se apoya en la pared deslizándose por ella ya que tenia en ese momento la espalda toda pegajosa por la sustancia que había en las paredes, la chica de ojos esmeralda no paraba de toser y por su rostro palido comienzan a deslizarse un par de lagrimas que brotaban por sus ojos, trataba de pararse pero ya estaba muy cansada de luchar… así que se quedo sentada en ese sitio

No puede ser (golpea la pared con su puño) que este pasando esto - pensó para si mismo Shaoran

Tomoyo solo tosía por la intensidad del humo y Eriol en ese momento le dice: tienes que salir de aquí – la mira mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano

No no puedo (moviendo la cabeza) Sakura yo debo

Escúchame – le dice interrumpiéndola, por favor debes irte (le toma las manos) este humo es muy peligroso y puede afectar tu salud querida

Eriol yo – mira las manos del joven que cubrían las de ella, no puedo – le dice con voz de nostalgia

Y créeme que lo se (seguía mirándola) es tu amiga pero desde aquí no puedes ayudarla así que déjanos a nosotros que haremos lo posible ya! Tu solo sale de aquí (sonriéndole)

Mejor (interrumpiéndolo) vayan los dos Eriol – dice Li mirando al joven británico

¿Qué? (asombrado) estas loco no te voy a dejar solo acá – soltando las manos de Tomoyo y camina hacia el

Espera (mirándolo serio) escúchame saca a la Señorita Daidouji de aquí y ve por ayuda

Shaoran – dice Eriol

Que esperas date prisa – dice Li tosiendo

Por favor joven Li ayude a mi amiga – lo mira preocupada

No se preocupe Señorita le prometo que hare todo lo posible para sacarla de ahí – le dice con una voz y mirada decidida

Gracias – sonríe Tomoyo

Ten cuidado – le toca el hombro

Si no te preocupes lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte – sonriendo

Eriol solo sonríe y saca a Tomoyo en sus brazos ya que ella estaba a punto de desmayarse por inhalar tanto humo, Shaoran solo observa como se va su mejor amigo con la mejor amiga de esa joven (suspira) ¿pero por que.. Se preguntaba el con un dolor en el pecho, siento esta desesperación que invade todo mi ser? ¿Por qué Tengo esta preocupación? ¿por lo que le pueda suceder a Kinomoto? yo (moviendo la cabeza) no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me duele mi corazón de este modo? No lo se, empieza a golpear las paredes y trata de echar abajo la puerta con su cuerpo, Kinomoto empieza a llamarla, Kinomoto por favor contesta… Kinomoto (gritando)

Mientras que donde Sakura ella estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento, intentaba pararse con todas sus fuerzas (las que le quedaban en ese momento) pero no lo lograba, solo pensaba en salir de ahí, ya que tenia toda una vida por delante, su familia, Tomoyo, sus sueños y también estaba el … ese joven de mirada color canela que cada vez que la miraba directamente a sus ojos la estremecía por completa, soberbio, arrogante, orgulloso, con una voz y un semblante fuerte y firme eso era Li Shaoran, pero aun así la muchacha japonesa veía a través de los ojos del joven y solo podía ver a una persona introvertida, triste y sola muy sola. Sakura sentía en el fondo de su corazón que tenia que ayudarlo que quería hacerlo para que así Shaoran saliera de esa soledad infinita…

De pronto se escucha un fuerte golpe, se siente caer un objeto muy pesado al suelo, comienza a salir un poco el humo que la envolvía y desde la niebla aparece una silueta que se acercaba a ella llamándola por su apellido.

¿Kinomoto donde estas? Kinomoto si me escuchas di algo por favor – decía Shaoran tosiendo

Se acerca a la esquina de la habitación y ve que ahí se encontraba Sakura sentada en el piso, tapándose la boca con sus brazos y con los ojos cerrados

Kinomoto estas bien (agachándose y mirándola) por favor responde

Sakura empieza abrir sus ojos y lo queda mirando para decirle: eres tú, viniste por mí

Por favor escúchame tenemos (colocando el brazo derecho de ella sobre el hombro de el) que salir de aquí, ella solo lo miraba tratando de no cerrar sus ojos pero no podía luchar contra eso ya que era mas fuerte que ella … así que los cerro

Kinomoto reacciona (tomando su hombro izquierdo) no cierres los ojos, empieza a moverla pero no había caso ella no respondía ni tampoco abría sus ojos. Por favor Sakura – grita Shaoran y eso fue lo ultimo que escucho ella en su subconsciente ya que pierde el conocimiento, el joven chino se para (parándola a ella también) la toma en sus brazos (como pudo ya que el tampoco tenia muchas fuerzas) y trata de salir a través de la puerta que había botado anteriormente, camina por el pasillo hacia la salida, mientras que afuera se encontraba Eriol junto a Tomoyo, ella estaba con oxigeno y sentada en la ambulancia.

Tranquila querida Shaoran la sacara – decía Eriol mirándola

A pasado mucho tiempo desde que están a dentro – decía Tomoyo mirando hacia la entrada de la atracción

Ya fue la ayuda (sonríe) ya veras que pronto saldrán

Cuando de la puerta se ve al joven que cargaba a una muchacha en sus brazos, todas las personas a su alrededor se dirigieron hacia ellos, los paramédicos y asistentes del parque también Eriol y Tomoyo, el joven chino cae de rodillas al suelo aferrando a Sakura contra su cuerpo y mirando su rostro comienza a pedir ayuda gritando: necesito ayuda por favor.

Sakura – grita Tomoyo llegando ahí y con sus manos en su boca al ver a la ojiverde que estaba desmayada en los brazos de Li, los paramédicos que llegan a su alrededor tratan de tomar el pulso en la muñeca de Sakura.

¿Esta bien? – pregunta Eriol

El paramédico asiente con su cabeza y le pide al joven chino que la suelte: joven necesitamos asistir a la señorita, debe soltarla por favor – dice otro paramédico.

Yo – mirando a Sakura, no puedo soltarla, abrazándola más y más para así acercarla a su cuerpo

Tienes que soltarla amigo – tocándole el hombro

Por favor joven Li – decía Tomoyo mirándolo con preocupación

Shaoran los mira (a los dos) con mucha preocupación, el sabia que era verdad que el tenia que hacerlo pero no quería soltarla, solo quería protegerla y dice: tienes que despertar Sakura por favor, le toca el rostro con su mano y ahí decide que tiene que soltarla, se empieza a parar, la suelta y ahí los paramédicos la reciben para colocarla en la camilla llevándola a la ambulancia, mientras que Shaoran miraba como se iban comienza a tambalear, Eriol se da cuenta y lo ataja antes de que el joven chino cayese desplomado al suelo, amigo estas bien (sujetándolo de la cintura y con el brazo del chino sobre su hombro)

Eriol (respirando fuerte) Kinomoto (tosiendo)

No te preocupes por ella ya se la llevaron a la ambulancia y van en este momento camino al hospital (mirándolo) gracias a ti

Que bueno – sonriendo y a los segundos después se desmaya.

Ayuda por favor – grita Eriol asustado, mi amigo se desmayo

Llegan los paramédicos asistirlo, lo dejan en una camilla y lo trasladan al hospital. Una vez en el centro de Hong Kong pasan las horas y sentados en la sala de espera del Hospital General de la Provincia…

¿Te sientes mejor? Mirando a Tomoyo que se encontraba sentada a su lado con las manos en sus rodillas

Si con el oxigeno que me proporcionaron los paramédicos me siento mucho mejor solo que (suspirando)

No te preocupes – colocando su mano encima de las de ella, Sakura esta bien, los enfermeros dijeron que fue justo a tiempo

Gracias a Li

Si gracias a el (agachando la mirada)

Eriol ahora – le sonríe tomándole la mano que se encuentra junto a las de ella, tienes que estar tranquilo

Cuando justo en ese instante entra una mujer exaltada a la sala de espera … Eriol (llegando ahí) ¿Dónde esta Xiao Lang?

Fuutie – se para, lo están operando en este momento

¿Qué? – dice preocupada, como que operando Eriol (mueve su cabeza) pero que sucedió

Se nos presento un problema en el Parque De Diversiones

¿En el Parque? (mirándolos)

Disculpe por interrumpirlos (se para diciendo) el joven Li salvo a mi amiga de morir en un incendio

¿Salvo a su amiga? – diciendo y mirando a Eriol

Fuutie ella es Tomoyo Daidouji (mirando a la joven china) y querida ella es Fuutie Li (mirando a Tomoyo) ella es la hermana de Shaoran

Un placer Señorita Daidouji (dándole la mano)

El gusto es mío Señorita Li (sonriendo) gracias a su hermano mi mejor amiga esta bien

Pobre de mi hermanito (moviendo la cabeza) solo espero que mi madre no se entere – dice mirando a Eriol y sentándose, ni que hablar de los medios, de los periódicos

No te preocupes estamos en total anonimato, aparte el doctor que esta interviniendo a Shaoran es amigo de mi padre – dice Eriol cuando ve que un enfermero lo llama desde el mesón, las mira diciendo: permiso (se va)

Fuutie suspira mientras que Tomoyo se sienta junto a ella y le dice: no se preocupes Señorita Li su hermano estará bien (mirándola con una sonrisa) por lo poco que conocí al joven Li se ve que es una persona muy fuerte así que no creo que se deje vencer tan fácilmente

Fuutie sonríe ante el comentario de la japonesa, gracias por sus palabras Señorita Daidouji

Dígame Tomoyo solamente, esta bien Tomoyo (mirándola) pero si tu lo haces también - le dice Fuutie, Tomoyo asiente con su cabeza. A los segundos después la joven china le pregunta: ¿Tu amiga es esa chica linda (mirándola) de ojos verde esmeralda?

Si (asombrada) ¿Pero la conoces?

He escuchado mucho de ella (mueve la cabeza y sonríe)

Tomoyo solo la mira con duda y rápida mente Fuutie le dice: no me malinterpretes Tomoyo lo que pasa es que creemos con Eriol que tu amiga le hace muy bien a Shaoran (sonriendo picaronamente) ya que desde un tiempo acá mi hermano a cambiado mucho

Si algo me comento Eriol, es mas yo creo que el joven Li también a puesto algo de su parte por que Sakura esta mas despistada que nunca (sonríe) creo que ella siente algo por el

¿Tú lo crees? (sonriendo alegremente)

Si lo creo – dice con un tono de afirmación

Ojala que lo que pensemos y veamos sobre esos dos sea verdad

La ojiazul solo sonríe cuando en ese momento llega Eriol con noticias sobre Sakura y Shaoran, me dieron noticias sobre los muchachos – mirándolas. Fuutie y Tomoyo lo miran atentamente, Sakura esta bien estable y ya despertó así que (mirando a la japonesa) esta en la habitación numero 21

¿Y con mi hermano que paso Eriol?

Salió de la operación (mirándolas sonriente) fue todo un éxito

Que bueno – dice Fuutie con un suspiro, mientras que Tomoyo solo sonríe

Ya lo trasladaron a una habitación (moviendo la cabeza) aunque todavía esta inconsciente

Lo importante es que todo salió bien (parándose) bueno permiso iré a ver a mi amiga

Adelante – dice Eriol sentándose junto a Fuutie

Un gusto Tomoyo (sonriendo) espero que no sea la ultima vez que nos veamos

No creo que sea la ultima vez que nos veamos (sonriendo) hasta pronto Eriol (comienza a caminar)

El joven de mirada azul sonríe y observa como Tomoyo llega a recepción y a los segundos camina hacia el ascensor, Fuutie como buena observadora sonríe y le dice: muy interesante la Señorita Daidouji, Eriol la mira con sus ojos brillando y diciendo: es una muchacha muy interesante

Eriol, Eriol (moviendo la cabeza) ¿A ti te gusta no es verdad?

¡Que! – dice asombrado, la vi por primera vez ayer y hable un poco hoy día con ella

Y tu crees que eso es impedimento – dice Fuutie sonriendo, el Amor no tiene tiempos, ni edades, ni tampoco colores. El Amor llega solo a nosotros y algunas veces sin que nos demos cuenta, Eriol solo observa a la muchacha decir palabras muy románticas y hasta cursis podrían ser pero la verdad es que eran muy ciertas.

Mientras tanto en ese momento de la habitación 21 salía una enfermera que justo se topa con Tomoyo, dígame Señorita – mirándola

Puedo entrar a ver a mi amiga – dice Tomoyo

Claro en estos momentos no hay problema ya que ella (mirándola) esta estable, eso si le pediré que no se quede mucho tiempo ya que su amiga necesita descansar – le dice la enfermera y comienza a caminar

Si no se preocupes (le sonríe) gracias

Se va la enfermera y Tomoyo abre la puerta, al entrar en la habitación la joven de mirada azul mira a su alrededor y observa que en el medio se encontraba la cama donde estaba descansando Sakura, a su costado (el derecho) había un velador y en el medio (de la pequeña mesita) había un florero con rosas rojas y en la esquina izquierda había un pequeño sillón

Amiga te sientes bien – dice llegando ahí

Si (tratando de sentarse en la cama) creo, solo me duele la cabeza (tocándose la frente con su mano)

Me diste un gran susto ahí dentro (sonriéndole)

No se lo que paso (moviendo la cabeza se saca la mano de ella) no me acuerdo de mucho, así que no se lo que sucedió

Te acuerdas cuando tropezaste con un cable en la habitación (mirándola) donde quedamos atrapadas

La chica de ojos verdes asiente con su cabeza, si hasta ahí me acuerdo

Al parecer ese cable, como se corto hizo un cortocircuito provocando un incendio

¿Incendio? – pregunta Sakura

Si por eso había humo… pero de verdad no te acuerdas de nada mas – mirándola

No – dice Sakura tratando de recordar y de pronto se acuerda de Li y dice: si me acuerdo que llego Li – tocando su cabeza con su mano, llego a salvarme, mirando a Tomoyo ¿fue el o lo soñé?

No amiga, no lo soñaste, el te saco de la habitación (mirándola) el te salvo y gracias a Li no paso a mayores

Sakura solo mira a su amiga y por reflejo se toca la mejilla que horas antes Shaoran había tocado, el (tartamudeando) ¿el me salvo?

Si Sakura me prometió que te salvaría y cumplió su palabra, el arriesgo su vida al hacerlo...

**gracias por leer este capitulo, la verdad es que me inspire mucho al escribirlo y por eso es mas largo de lo que esperaba pero el próximo que suba es el final del capitulo numero cinco ... como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias **

**Saori Kinomoto Tsukino ...**


	8. Tan Solo Un Minuto Parte 4 y Final

**Tan Solo Un Minuto**

**Parte Final**

**Capitulo.**

* * *

¿Pero por que el haría eso? – dice Sakura mirándola un poco desconcertada.

¿Por qué? (sonríe) aun no te das cuenta.

Sakura solo la mira con una gotita en la cabeza, tratando de pensar ¿Por que el arriesgaría su vida tratando de salvarme? – pensó para si misma y dijo: no se de que hablas (moviendo su cabeza)

Bueno amiga – Tomoyo se ríe diciendo: olvídalo.

Pero – mirándola con preocupación ¿El se encuentra bien?

Si, solo que sufrió algunas contusiones en los brazos y en sus piernas, también tuvieron que intervenirlo ya que se quebró tres costillas al romper la puerta de la habitación en donde estabas con su cuerpo pero lo bueno y lo importante de todo esto es que la operación salió todo un éxito.

Sakura coloca sus manos en su boca al escuchar las palabras que su mejor amiga le estaba contando en ese momento, Tomoyo la observa y le dice: amiga tranquila todo esta bien, si lo se solo que – dice Sakura cayéndole unas lagrimas y quedándose callada.

¿Qué pasa? – mirándola Tomoyo con preocupación y Sakura solo estaba con su cabeza inclinada y mirando sus manos que en ese momento apretaba una contra otra ¿Me estas asustando amiga (le toca el hombro) dime algo mujer por favor (sentándose en la cama y mirándola de frente)

La chica de ojos esmeralda levanta su mirada y le contesta: como se le ocurre arriesgar su vida por mi, Tomoyo la mira asombrada diciéndole: Sakura, que se le cruzo en ese momento (se le caen unas lagrimas otra vez) por su cabeza para no pensar en su vida (moviendo su cabeza) si le hubiera pasado algo por mi culpa yo (quedándose callada)

Amiga no te culpes por favor Li es una buena persona (mirándola) todo un caballero por eso hizo todo lo posible para salvarte.

Es que eso es lo que odio de el (mirándola) querer hacer todo a su manera, (moviendo la cabeza) sin importarle las consecuencias o lo que pueda pasar con el, odio que tenga la razón y esa mirada tan firme.

Tomoyo mira con nostalgia a su mejor amiga, al verla con esa cara de tristeza así que por reflejo y sin pensarlos dos veces la abrazo.

Así paso un poco el tiempo y en la madrugada de un día de Abril en la habitación Nº 21 Sakura no podía dormir después de conversar con su amiga lo sucedido no podía conciliar el sueño… solo pensaba en lo tonto que había sido ese joven al arriesgar su vida por ella, cosa que nadie nunca había hecho y sobre todo sin ser amigos o conocerse un poco mejor así que decidió salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la habitación del joven chino para hablar con el o solo ver como estaba, aunque no sabia cual era, justo al llegar a la esquina del pasillo pasan unas enfermeras conversando sobre un muchacho.

Muy apuesto el joven que esta en la habitación Nº 39.

Si es verdad (sonriendo) lastima que es muy joven, unos años más y no me hubiera molestado en pretenderlo – decía la enfermera, la otra la queda mirando y se ríe diciendo: como puedes eso, que tiene de malo decir la verdad.

Claro tienes razón (la mira) pero no te parece raro un incendio en el parque de diversiones, la otra enfermera le contesta: si puede ser, Sakura que solo escucho la conversación se da cuenta de que hablaban de Li y dijo para si misma: entonces esta en esa habitación decía ella mirando un esquema del hospital que estaba en la pared, habitación Nº 39 se encuentra en bingo (sonriendo) en el piso de arriba, se dirige hacia el ascensor y a los minutos después se encontraba afuera de la puerta, así que decide entrar abriendo despacito, entra y cierra sin hacer ningún ruido, se da vuelta y ahí se encontraba el, en su cama descansando, a su lado habían aparatos que median su pulso y los latidos de su corazón y en el otro lado tenia colgando una bolsa con suero que estaba conectada a su brazo izquierdo, "Se ve tan lindo hasta durmiendo" – decía Sakura mientras caminaba hacia el.

Al llegar ahí Li estaba con su torso al medio desnudo ya que tenia vendas alrededor de su estomago y la sabana cubría hasta casi su ombligo, ella solo lo observaba dormir mientras pensaba para si misma… pobre mira como estas (se le caen unas lagrimas) aunque se que estas bien por lo que me dijo Tomoyo aun no puedo evitar el sentirme culpable (se toca la cara) ¿Y por que estoy llorando? ¿Por qué me siento triste e impotente aquí a tu lado? (moviendo la cabeza) al verte así y sin poder ayudarte (tomándole la mano derecha y se ríe) pero es obvio que tu no querrías mi ayuda siendo una persona como tu, orgullosa y aunque se que nunca me la pedirías yo estaría dispuesta a darte eso y mucho mas por que – para unos segundos (de sus pensamientos) luego se ríe y habla en voz alta, pero que estas pensando Sakura (mueve su cabeza) el nunca …

Shaoran solo escuchaba lo que hablaba Sakura en voz alta, tratando de imaginar lo que ella estaba pensando en ese momento o a que se refería con esas palabras, el se había despertado desde que la chica de mirada color esmeralda había entrado en la habitación por ese olor a flores que siempre traía ella y tanto la caracterizaban ¿Qué estará pensando? – se preguntaba el, pero lo importante es que si esta aquí conmigo es por que esta bien, no me lo hubiera perdonado si algo le llegaba a su suceder.

**El nunca** – dijo Sakura suspirando y tratando de soltar la mano de Shaoran, cuando el le dice: **yo nunca que**, abriendo sus ojos y tomándole el ahora la mano a ella.

Eh yo – dice Sakura mirándolo y luego mira la mano que el sostenía sonrojándose, el joven chino por su lado hizo lo mismo al ver esos ojos tan hermosos así que por reflejo se soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo y bruscamente.

Al paso de unos segundos en silencio, Sakura estaba sentada en una silla al lado de el mientras que Shaoran trataba de sentarse en su cama, cuando lo logra dice: Auch – tocándose el estomago, se encuentra bien joven Li – decía Sakura preocupada.

Shaoran la mira, si estoy bien señorita Kinomoto, no se preocupe (le sonríe), ella observa la hermosa sonrisa que en ese momento el joven tenia pero con un poco de tristeza y nostalgia en la mirada de ella, el chino se da cuenta que algo le pasaba ya que esos hermosos ojos no tenían el mismo brillo y alegría que tanto le atraían así que le pregunto: ¿Y usted como se siente?, me siento muy bien – decía ella bajando la mirada, hay una cosa que no entiendo – decía el, mientras que ella miraba sus manos que estaban en sus rodillas, si se encuentra bien por que no se le nota – decía Shaoran sonriendo.

Cuando de pronto por las mejillas de Sakura resbalan unas lágrimas diciendo: no entiendo por que una persona como usted arriesga su vida para salvar a una persona como yo (moviendo su cabeza)

Shaoran asombrado por las palabras y las lagrimas de Sakura Dice: ¿Que?, mientras que ella continua hablando, por un desconocido, por alguien que no es nada suyo, Sakura seguía mirando sus manos.

Pero por que no tendría que hacerlo, soy todo un caballero – contesto el (la verdad es que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente)

¿Por qué? – dice seria y levantando su mirada quedando frente a frente al rostro de el, de esos ojos color chocolate que tanto le fascinaban, Por que podría haberle pasado algo peor que esto (moviendo su cabeza) podría haber perdido su vida por mi culpa y eso es algo que yo nunca me perdonaría.

Shaoran quedo atónito ante las palabras de Sakura y también por que ella en ese momento lo miraba con tanta preocupación y dulzura, era una mirada llena de amor pero aun brotaban lagrimas de esos gentiles y hermosos ojos, lo único que el joven Li hizo por reflejo fue colocar su dedo índice en el rostro blanco y pálido de ella para así tratar de borrar o de quitar las lagrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas diciéndole:

No llore por mi Señorita Kinomoto, la verdad es que no quise entristecerla con mis palabras o con mis actos (mirándola) pero créame que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, mientras pueda ver otra vez esos lindos y hermosos ojos que tiene (sonrojándose) volvería hacerlo mil veces mas si fuera necesario, con tan solo volver a verla sonreír.

Sakura solo lo observa un poco sonrojada al escuchar esas palabras viniendo de el, así que los dos al verse sonrojados sonrieron a la misma vez mientras que la habitación Nº 39 comienza a iluminarse por todos lados ya que estaba amaneciendo y así la madrugada se despidió dando paso el comienzo del nuevo día.

* * *

**Tan Solo Un Minuto Rio Roma.**

En una historia sin ti, fui fácil de predecir Justo al frente de mi, túnel oscuro y sin fin La tormenta que ahogaba mi alma, de pronto a claro el cielo gris En un momento entendí, que eres la mitad de mi En un instante te vi y el mundo dejo de existir Ya no puedo dejar de encontrarte y hablarte aunque no estés aquí.

Tan solo, tan solo un minuto fue suficiente para quererte Con solo un segundo nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo evitarlo Estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente.

Había esperado por ti, toda una eternidad En esa tarde de abril la espera llego a su final Ya no puedo dejar de pensarte y amarte aunque no estés aquí.

Tan solo, tan solo un minuto fue suficiente para quererte Con solo un segundo nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo evitarlo Estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente.

No me dejes aquí ya no quiero sufrir Si tan solo supieras que ya no soy nada… que ya no soy nada sin ti

Tan solo, tan solo un minuto fue suficiente para quererte Con solo un segundo nos dimos cuenta que era para siempre No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo evitarlo Estar a tu lado me hace sentir diferente.

* * *

_Gracias por leer el final de este hermoso capitulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi... aquí podemos ver un acercamiento de nuestros protagonistas (ya era ahora en todo caso) así que en los próximos capítulos se vera un cambio impresionante en ellos y en el mundo que los rodea, otros personajes también se harán presentes con mucha mas fuerza, así que solo queda esperar... y también lamento mucho haber tardado en subir este capitulo pero la verdad es que me enfocado mucho mas en mi tercera creación que por supuesto invito a mis queridos y fanáticos lectores compulsivos (esta frase va para ti querida amiga **Marcela Tobar** gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y tus buenas intenciones al incentivarme y apoyarme siempre te quiero) a leer: **"Un Regalo muy especial, El fruto de nuestro amor"** que muy pronto llegara a su final... gracias y como siempre espero sus comentario y/o sugerencias... un beso y abrazo a la distancia desde Chile ... **Saori Kinomoto Tsukino.**_


	9. Del Odio al Amor ¿Hay solo un paso?

**Sexto Capitulo: Del Odio Al Amor… ¿Hay Solo Un Paso?**

Como te sientes el día de hoy amigo – decía Eriol que venia entrando en la habitación.

Bien – contesta el joven Chino que se encontraba en ese momento con Wei a su lado.

Buenos días joven Hiragisawa.

Wei (sonriéndole) buenos días.

Shaoran toma apuntes en un Tablet: Entonces eso es lo que tienes que hacer Wei (mirándolo) – diciéndolo con un tono relajado y pasándole el Tablet.

Esta bien Joven Señor (recibiendo el aparato)

Y por favor recuerda mantenerme al tanto de lo que suceda con la directiva y el consorcio.

Lo que usted diga – lo dice mirándolo y haciendo una reverencia comienza a caminar, permiso.

Wei se retira de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dándoles mas privacidad a la conversación de su amo y del mejor amigo de este…

Se supone que tienes que tener reposo ¿No es así? – dice Eriol tomando asiento en una silla que se encuentra al costado de la cama del joven chino.

Si esta bien (moviendo la cabeza) tienes toda la razón… decía Shaoran mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo, pero tu sabes también que no puedo desconectarme.

Bueno si es verdad, pero también sabes que tienes que estar tranquilo y tomar reposo (mirándolo) acuérdate que lo tuyo no es menor… te operaron Li.

Si lo se, gracias por tu preocupación (sonriéndole) tratare de hacerlo, lo prometo.

Es por tu bien amigo, tienes que recuperarte pronto por que si tu Madre se llega enterar que estas en el Hospital, es capaz de volver del otro continente enseguida.

Ni que lo digas (suspirando) la creo capaz.

Eriol se ríe ante el comentario de Shaoran y observa que al costado de el, en la mesita había un florero con hermosas rosas, varios chocolates y ositos de peluche…

No me digas que tienes una admiradora secreta – dice Eriol sonriéndole.

Shaoran solo mueve la cabeza y dice: no me digas nada.

¿Por qué? – dice asombrado y aun sonriendo, ¿Es verdad?

No es una (suspirando) son varias.

No, en serio – dice Eriol riéndose.

Me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo – decía Shaoran sonrojándose y mirando a su mejor amigo seguía hablando, si las enfermeras y hasta creo que también las jovencitas que están en las habitaciones contiguas.

Mi mejor amigo todo un rompe corazones.

Eriol aun se reía por la situación mientras que el joven chino ya rojo hasta sus orejas solo bajaba la vista hacia sus manos, el joven británico observaba a su mejor amigo ya con un semblante bueno, fuerte y hasta su rostro tenia mas color (bueno ahora estaba rojo de vergüenza) lo peor ya había pasado…

¿Y haz sabido algo de Kinomoto? – pregunto Shaoran haciendo que con esas palabras Eriol volviera a la realidad.

¿Qué? – dijo mirándolo, ¿De Sakura?

Si de ella (mirándolo) me dijeron que ya le dieron de alta… es verdad.

Si – le responde moviendo la cabeza.

¿Pero ella esta bien?

Eriol lo observo con una mirada muy fija y el rostro de Shaoran comenzó a tomar un color rojo.

Eh (moviendo su cabeza) no me malinterpretes solo quería saber como estaba.

No tienes por que darme explicaciones – le dice sonriendo, si ella esta bien de hecho la vi esta mañana (sonriendo) con Tomoyo en la Universidad.

Que bueno – dice Shaoran y pensando para el mismo, me alegro mucho que este bien.

Pero al pasar un poco la tarde, en la pastelería "Los Secretos de Clow"

¿Por qué estas tan arreglada Sakura? – le dice Tomoyo mirándola ¿Vas a salir amiga?

Si voy al Hospital (sonriendo) a ver a Li.

¿A Li? – dice asombrada, desde lo sucedido Sakura haz tenido una muy buena relación con el ¿Cierto?

Eh si – sonríe sonrojándose, de hecho me da un poco de pena decirlo.

Pero por que (sonríe) si es bueno que hayan limado las asperezas ¿O no?

Si claro (abriendo su cartera y dejando una pequeña bolsita en su interior) tienes razón Tomoyo.

O hay algo mas – le dice Tomoyo mirándola con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dice Sakura un poco desconcertada.

La chica de mirada azul solo observa a su mejor amiga que su rostro de a poquito comienza a tomar un color carmesí así que le dice: No nada, olvídalo (sonríe) amiga.

Sakura solo la miraba con una gotita en la cabeza ya que no entendía las palabras ni tampoco a que se refería ella, en ese momento entra Yue a la oficina diciéndoles que tenían una visita así que las muchachas se dirigen hacia el sector del publico y allí se encuentran con…

Hola muchachas – dice Eriol sonriéndoles alegremente.

Eriol – dice asombrada Tomoyo.

Buenas tardes – contesto Sakura sonriéndole ¿Cómo estas?

Muy bien gracias (mirándolas)... y a los segundos, yo venia a buscarlas para dar un paseo (sonriendo) si es que tienen tiempo.

¿Dar un paseo? – pregunto Tomoyo.

Si podemos pasear en el jardín botánico o bien ir al zoológico – seguía hablando el británico, cuando Sakura lo interrumpe diciéndole:

Tomoyo te puede acompañar Eriol.

Sakura (mirándola)

¿Pero por que tu no nos acompañas? – pregunto Eriol.

Lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a otro lugar – le contesta la chica de mirada esmeralda sonriéndole, de hecho iba de salida.

Bueno esta bien querida – sonriéndole, pero sabes que la invitación esta para cuando puedas.

Si (sonríe) gracias será para la próxima vez – dice comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, que les vaya bien.

Sakura sale de la pastelería y Eriol mira a Tomoyo diciéndole:

Entonces nos vamos querida (sonriendo)

Claro vamos – decía Tomoyo sonriendo y asintiendo con su cabeza.

Y en otro lugar del gran Hong Kong…

Acabo de instalarme en el departamento – decía un joven desempacando y hablando por celular.

Que bueno hijo mío – decía la voz que estaba al otro lado de la línea, yo ya estoy moviendo los hilos en el extranjero y cada vez mas Ieran Li se esta acercando a mi, así que para empezar esta venganza tu serás el primero en actuar.

Dígame lo que tengo que hacer Padre y lo hare.

Escúchame atentamente – dice Zhao Wang comenzando a contarle la parte que el tenia que hacer.

Su hijo que escucha sus palabras solo asiente con su cabeza y a los minutos después de haber tomado atención a lo que le decía su Padre se despidió de el y corto la llamada.

El joven Xiang Wang camina hacia un gran ventanal que tenía en la habitación del departamento y mira por el observando los grandes edificios de la ciudad de Hong Kong diciendo:

Mañana comenzara la caída del Imperio Li y que gusto me va a dar hacerlo con mis propias manos.


	10. Confesiones

**Séptimo Capitulo: "Confesiones"**

Hermanito te veo con un mejor semblante – decía la joven alegremente.

Si (moviendo la cabeza) ya me siento mucho mejor.

Fuutie lo observa sonriéndole, lo bueno es que ya pronto te darán de alta – dijo.

Menos mal (suspirando) lo único que deseo es salir pronto de aquí – dijo Li acordándose de Sakura, tenia muchas ganas de volver a verla y decirle todas las cosas que le estaban pasando con ella, ya que esa noche habían cambiado mucho los dos, tuvieron mas cercanía y una mejor disposición para conversar tranquilamente…

Si quieres me puedes decir solo Shaoran – decía el joven sonriendo.

Shaoran – lo queda mirando y le dice sonriendo, esta bien pero si tu me llamas Sakura.

El joven de mirada color canela asiente con su cabeza diciendo: Claro Sakura.

Volviendo a la realidad Shaoran sonríe sonrojándose… Fuutie solo mira a su hermano que estaba muy callado y pensativo, dijo pensando para ella misma ¿Shaoran esta sonriendo solo? Estaré viendo bien – ríe mirándolo y hablándole para ver si el le contestaba pero como no hubo caso ella decide moverlo…

¿Qué? – la queda mirando, ¿Me hablabas?

Si hermanito (sonriendo) pero no te preocupes.

Perdóname (moviendo la cabeza) solo que últimamente he estado muy distraído – decía Shaoran.

Si me había dado cuenta (sonriendo) pero cuéntame ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? (mirándolo)

Shaoran solo mueve la cabeza de un lado para el otro diciendo que no.

En todo caso ahora (mirándolo) pensándolo bien te noto un poco distinto también.

¿Distinto? Por que lo dices (mirándola)

No se hay algo (moviendo la cabeza) en ti que a cambiado, por ejemplo (mirándolo) sonríes mas seguido, ya no tienes esa mirada dura e imponente… hasta creo que te haz ablandado.

¿Ablandarme yo? – decía el.

No será que estas enamorado – dice Fuutie sonriendo.

¿Enamorado? Pero de que hablas – la mira serio.

Hablo de tu cambio (mirándolo) de un Shaoran diferente, distinto al de siempre.

Yo – dice moviendo la cabeza al terminar de hacerlo la mira y comienza a tartamudear, no se a que te refieres (sonrojándose)

Hermanito – lo mira con ternura.

Justo en ese momento tocan la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían.

¿Esperabas a alguien? – dice Fuutie mirándolo.

No – asintiendo con la cabeza, la verdad es que no esperaba a nadie.

Bueno iré a ver (parándose) quien es.

Fuutie llega a la puerta y la abre ahí se encuentra con Sakura, ella un poco asombrada al ver a la joven de la pastelería solo sonríe.

Sakura al ver ahí a esa joven comienza a pensar… esta joven no es la misma que vi ese día en la pastelería ¿Qué será de Shaoran? ¿Quién será para el?

Fuutie que todavía miraba en ese momento a la muchacha dice sonriendo: Buenas tardes.

Buenas tardes – responde Sakura alegremente.

La joven china comienza abrí la puerta mirándola, al hacerlo se da vuelta para mirar a su hermano… Shaoran tienes visitas – le dice dejando pasar a Sakura.

Permiso (entrando) buenas tardes – dice un poco sonrojada al ver que Shaoran la miraba.

El asombrado por ver a la muchacha de mirada esmeralda ante sus ojos solo dice: buenas tardes.

Al paso de unos segundos ahí, Fuutie se da cuenta que ellos no dejaban de mirarse directa y fijamente a los ojos sonriendo, como dos enamorados, como si solo estuvieran los dos en esa habitación, así que ella sintió que estaba sobrando y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para cortar ese silencio fue toser…

Acc (tosiendo) Ehh creo que me están llamando afuera – dice sonriendo y comenzando a caminar.

Fuutie espera – dice Shaoran dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, Fuutie deja de caminar y lo observa, te presento a la Señorita Sakura (mirando a su hermana para luego mirar a Sakura) Sakura ella es mi hermana Fuutie.

Era su hermana – pensó para si misma la muchacha japonesa y dijo en un tono amable y en voz alta: mucho gusto Señorita Li.

El gusto es mi Querida Sakura (sonriendo) me habían hablado mucho de ti.

Los dos jóvenes asombrados por lo que dijo la tercera, la miran con una gotita en la cabeza.

Bueno es que la verdad – diciendo Fuutie, tenía muchas ganas de conocerla (mirándolos) pero habrá otra oportunidad para conversar.

Por supuesto – dice Sakura sonriendo.

Fuutie sonríe comenzando a caminar, nos vemos luego (mirando a Shaoran) permiso (haciendo una reverencia)

El joven solo asiente con la cabeza y observa junto con la mirada de la muchacha salir a su hermana de la habitación… una vez que se cerro la puerta Sakura dirige la mirada al joven y con un tono muy tierno le pregunta:

¿Cómo te haz sentido querido Shaoran?

¿Querido Shaoran? – pensó para si mismo que lindo se escucha mi nombre proviniendo de los labios de Sakura.

¿Sucede algo que me miras así? – decía ella acercándose a la cama del chino.

El la mira sonriendo alegremente y le contesta: no en lo absoluto, solo que me alegra que estés bien.

Sakura lo observa sonriendo también y se dijo para si misma: tan bello que se ve con esa sonrisa y esa mirada tan brillante, tan hermosa… suspirando llega a su lado y mirándolo le contesta: gracias por preocuparte pero y ¿tu vas a pasar mucho mas tiempo acá? (sentándose en la silla)

Creo que un par de días mas (moviendo la cabeza) solo quiero salir luego de aquí – lo dice con un tono firme, ya me estoy aburriendo.

¿Aburriendo? – lo mira sonriendo, acaso no es bueno descansar.

Si no he dicho lo contrario – dijo Shaoran, solo que no puedo estar tantos días sin hacer nada y…

Lo dices por el estudio (interrumpiéndolo) la Universidad – le dice mirándolo con duda y fijamente.

Eh – se queda callado unos segundos al ver esos grandes y cristalinos ojos verdes esmeraldas que lo observaban, algo así pero bueno cambiando un poco el tema ¿A que debo tu visita? (sonriendo)

Bueno la verdad es que puede sonar un poco – dice mirándolo nerviosa y moviendo las manos que tenia encima de su cartera, raro viniendo de mi…

El joven solo la mira con curiosidad tratando de imaginarse a lo que se refería Sakura en ese momento ya que se encontraba sentada al frente de el con una actitud un tanto nerviosa.

Sakura al mirarlo a los ojos no puede evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que Shaoran la miraba con mucha atención, así que le dice:

Es que – abriendo su cartera comienza a sacar una bolsa transparente, te traía esto a modo de agradecimiento.

Ella le pasa la bolsita, el la recibe y sonríe asombrado al ver que su interior contenía muchos chocolates de todos los colores, de muchas formas (se veían realmente exquisitos) era un bolsita tan delicada y venia amarrado con un listón color verde… como supo que el color verde era mi preferido – pensó el para si mismo…

No sabia cual era tu preferido así que por eso te traje de todas las variedades que habían en la pastelería para que así los probaras y…

Gracias – dice el interrumpiendo las palabras de la muchacha que lo miraba sonriendo, por tu gesto Sakura (moviendo la cabeza) pero no era necesario.

En esta situación y en este momento no comparto tu opinión Shaoran.

¿Y por que no Sakura? – dice el sonriente.

Por que para mí (mirándolo) si era necesario, ya que tú arriesgaste tu vida por mi y – se queda callada y dice un poco nerviosa, quería hacerte un regalo aunque fuera algo pequeñito.

Shaoran solo la mira asombrado por las palabras de la muchacha… Sakura era realmente encantadora – pensó el joven para si mismo.


	11. Confesiones Parte Final

Ya había transcurrido un poco el tiempo en esa habitación, Shaoran le dice a Sakura…

Tu nombre es muy bonito – le dice un poco sonrojado.

Si… gracias, a mi Madre le gustaba mucho por eso cuando naci decidieron con mi Padre colocarme este nombre – decía Sakura agachando su mirada.

Ehh – dice Shaoran mirando a la muchacha, ¿Dije algo malo? – Preguntando.

No – levantando su mirada y moviendo su cabeza, nada… solo que recordaba lo mucho que le encantaban los cerezos y sus flores gracias a eso mi nombre es Sakura.

El joven chino la mira pensando: ¿Le gustaban? ¿Le encantaban? Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que los dos tenían algo en común… La pérdida de un ser querido, de un ser amado, así que le dice en un tono nostálgico:

Lo siento (moviendo su cabeza) no fue mi intención.

No te preocupes (sonriéndole) la muerte de mi Madre es algo que ya tengo asumido.

Li solo la mira atentamente, mientras ella seguía hablando.

Yo tenía 3 años de edad, cuando ella falleció… así que la verdad es que no la conocí mucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en un parque, en las afueras de Hong Kong sentados en una banca se encontraban Eriol junto a Tomoyo, tomándose un helado…

Hoy fui a ver a Shaoran al Hospital.

Si (mirándolo) ¿Y como se encuentra Li?

Bien (sonriendo) solo que aburrido de estar ahí – decía Eriol.

Pero en el Hospital puede descansar y desconectarse del mundo ¿No es así? (sonriendo)

Eso es lo que me gustaría y quisiera yo – se ríe por unos segundos y dice: que se desconectara completamente pero (mirándola) mi mejor amigo es tan correcto y trabajólico (haciendo un pequeña mueca con sus labios) que ni siquiera le importa descansar aunque el doctor le dijo que si no lo hacia podía tener problemas con su recuperación… decía Eriol suspirando y moviendo su cabeza, hay veces que yo no lo entiendo.

¿Qué no lo entiendes? – dice un poco asombrada, ¿Por qué lo dices Eriol?

Por que para el hay cosas mas importantes que su propia salud, que cuidarse o que descansar – decía Eriol mirando el helado que tenia en su mano derecha, Shaoran solo se preocupa de todas las cosas a su alrededor, de su familia, de su trabajo (moviendo la cabeza) pero no para ni un instante para pensar en el, en lo que el quiere, en lo que es bueno para el o en sus propios sueños… es por eso que algunas veces rozamos mucho con nuestras opiniones y personalidades.

Pero Eriol (mirándolo) se ve que Li es una persona integra y con valores por eso puede ser que solo se preocupe de otras cosas que no sean el (moviendo la cabeza) como dices tu, aparte tu sabes que todos los seres humanos somos distintos, somos únicos e imperfectos, así que es lógico que choquen con sus personalidades ¿No lo crees? – dice sonriendo.

Eriol se ríe al escuchar el comentario de la chica con mirada azul, ella un poco asombrada por su reacción le pregunta con un tono serio.

¿Y por que te ríes? (mirándola) ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – frunciendo el ceño.

Querida no te molestes solo que (mirándola sonriente) me gusta mucho tu manera de pensar.

Tomoyo sonríe un poco avergonzada por las palabras del joven, el se da cuenta que ella se sonroja y de inmediato le dice:

No me malinterpretes querida Tomoyo por favor, solo que lo digo por que piensas de una manera muy madura para tu edad.

Tomoyo le sonríe respondiéndole: se a lo que te refieres Eriol no te preocupes.

Eriol observo la mirada de Tomoyo mientras que esta le contestaba y pensando para el mismo… nunca había visto una mirada así, pero por que me siento incomodo al mirar sus ojos, el joven desvía su mirada hacia el helado que aun sostenía en su mano aunque habían veces que la miraba de reojos, que luz es aquella que tienen sus ojos, es un resplandor el que veo en ellos (moviendo la cabeza) nunca he visto nada igual.

La muchacha solo lo observaba ya que habían pasado unos segundos desde que ella le había respondido y el no le contestaba nada así que solo sonríe decidiendo comer su helado...

… el joven se da cuenta de que ella solo le sonríe así que dice en voz alta: Bueno eh ¿Quieres que caminemos?

Claro vamos – le contesta sonriendo.

Se paran y caminan por el parque, era un parque muy grande hermoso, era uno de los mas lindos que había en los alrededores de Hong Kong, era realmente fascinante ver tantos arboles de Sakura…

Este parque me recuerda a mi amiga – dice Tomoyo.

¿A tu amiga? – pregunta Eriol con duda.

Si (mirándolo) no se si tu sabes que Sakura significa "Flor de cerezo"

No (moviendo la cabeza) no tenia idea pero – la mira diciendo, entonces quiere decir que tu amiga tiene nombre de árbol (riéndose)

No Eriol te equivocas – lo mira seria, es de flor de un árbol (sonriendo)

Los dos paran y se ríen mirándose… a los minutos después continúan caminando.

¿Tu crees que ella sienta cosas por mi amigo?

Sakura por Li (mirándolo) anteriormente ya habíamos hablado de esto, pero ahora hay un diferencia entre ellos que antes no había.

¿A que te refieres con eso? (sonriendo)

Me refiero a que ahora es distinto, ya que la relación que existe entre ellos es diferente a cuando se conocieron (mirándolo) desde lo sucedido en el parque de diversiones las cosas cambiaron... pues claro (sonríe) ahora me doy cuenta de todo – dijo para si misma.

Tienes razón (sonriéndole) yo no lo había pensado así, pero la verdad es que he notado algo extraño en Shaoran y creo que la responsable de ese cambio es tu amiga – decía Eriol sonriendo.

Sakura – dice Tomoyo, ¿Por qué lo dices Eriol?

Por que lo conozco (asintiendo con cabeza) se como es y por eso se que a cambiado.

¿Y que es lo que haz notado cambiado en Li?

Bueno empezando por lo nervioso que se pone a solo escuchar y nombrar a Sakura, lo pensativo que siempre esta (moviendo la cabeza) anda como en las nubes, sonriendo mas seguido y – mirándola fijamente, créeme que siendo su mejor amigo nunca lo había visto así por nada ni por nadie… ¿Tomoyo tu crees?

¿Qué? – dice tomoyo mirándolo y respondiéndole, que el joven Li este enamorado de mi amiga.

Si – responde Eriol asintiendo con su cabeza, ¿Y tú haz visto algún cambio en Sakura?

Bueno aun no lo tengo muy claro (mirándolo) pero de lo que si estoy segura es que mi amiga se comporta de una manera mas despistada de lo habitual.

Eriol que la miraba atentamente le pregunta con una gotita en la cabeza ¿Cómo es eso?

En realidad solo yo podría notar un cambio en Sakura ya que la conozco muy bien y creo conocerla mas que ella misma… mi amiga siempre esta soñando con los ojos abiertos – decía Tomoyo mirando a Eriol, anda en las nubes como dices que pasa con Li, pero desde que conoció a tu amigo sonríe a cada momento, suspira mas seguido y se sonroja cada vez mas, mucho mas que antes.

Entonces podríamos decir que estamos frente a dos personas enamoradas.

Yo creo que si – responde Tomoyo.

Pero… decía Eriol, no será fácil que Shaoran acepte que este enamorado de Sakura.

¿Por qué crees eso? – dice ella asombrada.

Por que se como es y su estructura de hombre correcto, de hombre responsable lo limitara y (mirándola) hasta puede que el luche contra esos sentimientos y temo que tu amiga salga…

El se queda callado y ella le dice: Lastimada, a eso te refieres.

Si – responde el joven con un tono de tristeza.

Si puede ser que tengas razón, pero también creo que el Amor cuando es puro y sincero, siempre logra pasar todos los obstáculos, todas las barreras que se le ponen en frente y (mirándolo con una mirada firme y sincera) te puedo asegurar que mi mejor amiga tiene uno de los corazones mas limpios, mas puros que conozco, tal vez Li logro ver algo de eso en ella (sonriendo) por eso se siente atraído por Sakura, ahora no se que cosa ve mi amiga en el – dice Tomoyo riéndose.

Hey – dice Eriol sonriendo, aunque no lo parezca Shaoran es muy buena persona, solo (moviendo la cabeza) basta con ver que fue capaz de hacer ese día en el parque de diversiones (mirándola) arriesgando su vida para salvar a Sakura.

Si – responde Tomoyo mirándolo, lo se solo bromeaba (sonriendo) y se nota que tu también eres una buena persona y muy leal a la amistad que tienes con el joven Li.

Eriol la mira y solo sonríe… Al paso de unos minutos llegan a unas bancas y deciden tomar asiento en ellos.

Bueno pero basta de hablar de nuestros mejores amigos y cuéntame ¿Qué hay de ti?

¿Qué hay con que? – responde ella sonriendo asombrada por la pregunta.

Que ha pasado con tu vida en este último tiempo.

No mucho – dice ella mirándolo, mis estudios me mantienen bastante ocupada y el resto del tiempo le ayudo a Sakura con la pastelería, es por eso que quiero agradecer la invitación de hoy (sonriendo) necesitaba un descanso y desconectarme del mundo un poco.

No lo agradezcas querida – dice Eriol, yo…

El se queda callado mientras que ella solo lo mira con mucha curiosidad, Eriol la miraba también fijamente a sus ojos, colocándose un poco nervioso pensó para si mismo… Esos ojos.

Yo – dijo Tomoyo rompiendo un poco el silencio que se había provocado entre ellos.

El joven reacciona moviendo la cabeza y le dice: Disculpa Tomoyo es que tus ojos son muy bellos.

Ella suelta una pequeña risa y el dice: ¿Seguramente ya te lo habían dicho antes?

Si – responde ella sonriendo.

Eres bastante sincera – dice Eriol.

Bueno yo siempre trato de ser muy sincera y muy franca con mis palabras.

Me doy cuenta de ello – dice Eriol mirándola, bueno pero en realidad tu eres muy hermosa.

Gracias – dice Tomoyo un tanto nerviosa por escuchar esos halagos de Eriol que hasta el momento solo era un amigo, tu también eres bastante atractivo.

Así – dice el con una sonrisa de galán de telenovela.

La chica de mirada azulada asiente con su cabeza un si, seguramente tienes muchas chicas admiradoras.

Eriol se ríe y moviendo su cabeza le contesta: no negare que conozco muchas chicas pero admiradoras no lo creo (sonriendo)

Bueno si tu lo dices – dijo ella sonriendo.

* * *

Queridos y Amados lectores comencé actualizar los capítulos de mi primera historia (la verdad es que la tenia un poco abandonada)por fin... ahora me enfocare en esta para que puedan seguir leyéndola y compartiendo mis fantasías, mis sueños y mis ideas un poco locas jajajaj.

gracias por todo y también doy gracias a mi querida amiga Mabel Farías por ayudarme y apoyarme siempre, ella escribió la mayor parte de este capitulo, fue su creación la conversación que tiene Tomoyo con Eriol ya que yo solo modifique algunas palabras ... así que el crédito de este es para ella..

espero con ansias sus comentarios... De antemano muchas gracias y que tengan un hermoso despertar.


	12. ¿Que Es Lo Que Me Sucede?

** Capitulo: ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?**

Así pasaron un par de días y una mañana en la Mansión Li…

Y Fuutie (mirándola) ¿Meiling todavía no llega de Shanghái?

No y menos mal (mirándolo) por que si se enteraba que Shaoran estuvo en el Hospital (moviendo la cabeza) es capaz de decirle a mi Madre y eso hubiera sido un grave problema.

Ni que decirlo – riéndose, pero lo bueno es que el ya esta aquí (tomando con ambas manos la taza de te que se encuentra en la mesa y llevándola a sus labios)

Si eso es verdad (sonríe) ya esta con nosotros.

Y tus hermanas – dice el joven dejando la taza en la mesa, ¿Todavía siguen en el extranjero?

Claro – dice ella mirándolo, Feimei esta en Italia ayudando en las empresas de su esposo, Sheifa acaba de ser Madre por segunda vez y ahora se encuentra viviendo en Argentina con mi cuñado y bueno Fanren como se caso recientemente anda en su luna de miel, en un crucero para recién casados en el océano pacifico.

Ósea eso quiere decir (mirándola) que estamos solos en la casa – dice Eriol sonriendo.

¿Qué estas tramando? – dijo ella un tanto asombrada.

Yo… tramando algo (mirándola) claro que no, solo lo decía por que cuando estaban todos los demás (sonriendo) este lugar esta en guerra.

Fuutie se ríe diciendo: Eres un mal hablado Eriol, esta bien que el ambiente que se da aquí sea espeso y que algunas veces se corte con tijeras, pero no es necesario que lo hagas notar (riéndose)

Los dos muchachos ríen por la situación, justo en ese momento llega Shaoran al comedor y les dice asombrado: ¿Y ustedes de que se ríen tanto?

¿Nosotros? – dice Eriol mirándolo.

Tu sabes Eriol y sus tonterías – decía Fuutie sonriendo y mirando a su hermano menor ¿Pero dinos como te sientes?

Yo bien – dice tomando la jarra de jugo de naranja y sirviéndose en un vaso.

Eriol lo mira detenidamente ya que se da cuenta que Shaoran venia vestido con un traje negro y una camisa negra también sin corbata pero muy elegante (de marca Zara) y un maletín que deja en una de las sillas, así que le pregunta: ¿No me digas que iras a trabajar?

¿Y por que no podría? (moviendo la cabeza) ya estado mucho tiempo fuera de la oficina y los minutos (mirando a los dos) pasan y cuentan (toma del vaso)

Pero hermano aun tienes que tomar reposo – mirándolo.

Fuutie tiene razón Shaoran (mirándolo serio) tienes que cuidarte y descansar.

Lo se – dejando el vaso en la mesa, pero no puedo dejar que Wei haga todo mi trabajo, aparte que los socios preguntan por mi en las reuniones y si no regreso pronto mi ausencia llegara a oídos de mi Madre (moviendo la cabeza) y ustedes entenderán que eso no seria lo mas conveniente (mirándolos) en estos momentos.

Bueno en eso tienes razón – dice Eriol.

Fuutie solo mira a su hermano que en ese momento tomaba el maletín con su mano derecha y antes de que el comenzara a caminar le dice: Hey Shaoran antes de que te vayas.

Dime – dice Shaoran mirándola.

¿Cuándo vas a invitar a Sakurita a la casa?

¿Qué? – dice asombrado y un tanto nervioso ¿A Sakura?

Si como dije – dice en un tono firme y directo, hermano.

Eriol y Fuutie miran a Shaoran que en ese momento se sonrojaba por la pregunta que le había hecho su hermana.

¿Si quieres me das su numero de teléfono y yo la puedo llamar? – dice la muchacha de ojos color canela sonriendo, digo yo por si te da vergüenza.

El joven de mirada azul se coloca a reír igual que la hermana del chino, Shaoran solo mueve la cabeza y les dice en un tono amable y sincero.

No te preocupes Fuutie (mirándolos) ya que yo creo que muy pronto la invitare a cenar a la casa.

Ellos quedan un poco asombrados por la naturalidad que ocupo el joven al contestar, el solo sonríe y camina dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa.

Esto fue real – dice Eriol asombrado.

Si lo fue (sonriendo) mi hermano a cambiado mucho y en un poco tiempo (mirándolo) eso me gusta.

Aunque es un poco tenebroso y escalofriante ver a mi mejor amigo sonriendo mas seguido – dijo con un tono sarcástico.

Mientras tanto en el vehículo que venia saliendo de la Mansión Li se encontraba Shaoran pensando: ¿Qué es lo que traman estos dos? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Si con Sakura solo somos amigos (colocando su brazo derecho en su cabeza y sonrojándose) ¿Amigos o algo mas? Yo no lo se… por que esto es tan complicado (bajando el brazo que tenia en su cabeza comienza a fruncir el ceño) ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando conmigo? ¿Y por me siento tan incomodo y nervioso al pensar en ello?

En ese momento Wei que se encontraba manejando el vehículo mira por el espejo retrovisor y le dice: ¿Joven Shaoran algo le preocupa?

Shaoran se encontraba muy callado y pensativo así que al escuchar las palabras que le decían solo asiente con su cabeza un no.

Joven Señor usted sabe que puede confiar en mi y…

Si lo se – dice Shaoran interrumpiéndolo, gracias pero no es nada Wei (Mirándolo)

Se lo digo por que yo lo conozco desde que es un bebe y se que algo le preocupa y disculpe mi atrevimiento al decirle esto pero de un tiempo acá lo he notado bastante cambiado.

Shaoran solo lo observa asombrado, ya no era solo su hermana y su mejor amigo los que comentaban eso, si no ahora era también su empleado de confianza, que era lo mas parecido a un Padre para el.

Ya sonríe mas seguido y lo noto un poco mas relajado – seguía hablando Wei.

Justo en ese momento venían llegando al Hotel "Estrella Naciente" donde en el ultimo piso se encuentran las oficinas de la familia Li…

¿Tan raro te parece eso Wei? – dice Shaoran con un tono serio.

Wei estaciona el vehículo en la entrada principal del Hotel y antes de que se bajara de este dice: No es que sea raro (mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor aun) usted siempre fue así joven, solo que después en su adolescencia cambio su forma de ser, convirtiéndose en una persona fría, dura y muy seria (moviendo su cabeza) siempre he pensado que ese cambio fue por todas las responsabilidades que cayeron sobre usted y…

Wei – dice el joven interrumpiéndolo.

Se que no le gusta que le diga estas cosas joven Shaoran pero en el fondo usted sabe que es una persona diferente y ahora esta volviendo a ser lo que fue en esos años.

Shaoran mueve la cabeza y sonríe diciéndole: gracias por lo que dijiste pero no era necesario.

Y lo se joven así que disculpe mi sinceridad.

No te preocupes ya que tu eres de mi entera confianza y quien mas que tu para decirme esto (mirándolo) así que no me pidas disculpas… solo que no (sonríe) voy a negar que algunas veces te pasas.

Wei solo ríe bajándose del vehículo y abre la puerta de este para que Shaoran se bajara.

¿Quiere que lo recoja para el almuerzo joven Señor?

No (moviendo la cabeza) no te preocupes tengo que ver muchos asuntos pendientes así que no creo que me desocupe hasta la tarde (mirándolo) solo quiero que me mandes mi automóvil.

¿Su automóvil? – dijo Wei, ¿Cuál? … el Audi, el BMV, el Mc Laren o el Aston Martin.

El Aston Martin – dice el asintiendo con su cabeza, si pide por favor que me traigan ese.

Esta bien joven, pediré que lo traigan en un par de horas.

Gracias – dice Shaoran sonriendo.

Y en otro lugar…

Hey Sakura – dijo Tomoyo que la observaba atentamente.

Sakura en ese momento se encontraba mirando el aparador que giraba con varios pasteles de colores en su interior… Tomoyo llega a su lado y le dice moviéndola: Amiga.

La muchacha de mirada verdosa la queda mirando sin decir palabra alguna.

¿Te encuentras bien? – decía su amiga con un poco de preocupación.

Si (moviendo la cabeza) no es nada.

¿Segura? – le dice mirándola, que me estas diciendo la verdad.

Si Tomoyo de verdad – le dice sonriendo, pero cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue en tu salida con Eriol? Tú sabes que soy un poco despistada y olvidadiza (mirándola) por eso no te había preguntado antes.

Tomoyo solo sonríe ante las palabras de su mejor amiga y a los segundos después comienza a comentarle todo sobre ese día (menos de la conversación que tuvieron sobre ella y sobre Li)

Sakura solo la observaba pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar… no puedo contarle a Tomoyo el sueño que tuve anoche, no quiero que se preocupe por mi y aparte debe de ser algo sin importancia solo un sueño – decía para si misma.

La chica de mirada color azul seguía hablando: estuvimos en un parque que tenia muchos arboles de cerezo.

¿Arboles de Cerezo? – pregunto Sakura que segundos antes había dejado de pensar y comenzaba a tomarle atención a su amiga justo en ese momento.

Si eran bastantes (mirándola) y muy bonitos.

¿Y ese parque donde se encuentra Tomoyo?

Ese parque esta en las afueras de Hong Kong es fácil de llegar se que (sonriendo) te encantara, por que era realmente hermoso.

Mientras tanto en un avión con destino a China…

¿Le dijiste a la pequeña Sakura que viajabas conmigo Touya?

El joven con mirada oscura solo asiente con su cabeza y pensando para si mismo se dijo: la verdad es que no había alcanzado a visarle a mi hermana, pero igual quiero que se lleve una sorpresa.

¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo en ese momento Yukito observándolo con mucha curiosidad.

Si claro (sonrió) estoy muy bien, solo ansioso de ver pronto a mi hermanita.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. ..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

Atchut – estornuda Sakura.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto Yue.

Si bien (sonríe) solo que es raro, si no soy alérgica y tampoco estoy resfriada (mirándolo)

Entonces alguien estará hablando o pensando en ti – le dice sonriendo.

Si puede que tengas razón - contesta Sakura.


	13. Un Inesperado Encuentro

**Capitulo: "Un Inesperado Encuentro"**

Al pasar un poco el día, en el ultimo piso de un Gran Hotel se encontraba Shaoran sentado en su oficina mirando unos balances de contabilidad, en ese momento golpean la puerta que era totalmente de vidrio y observa que era su secretaria, así que le hace señas para que entrara, ella obedece y entra.

Buenas tardes Señor Li – dijo ella.

Buenas tardes (mirándola) dígame.

Lamento molestarle pero lo que pasa es que tengo un asunto pendiente y urgente que tratar así que quería (mirándolo) saber si me puede dar permiso para retirarme una hora antes – lo dice con un tono nervioso, mientras que el joven solo la observaba sin decir palabras así que ella continua hablando…

Necesito solucionarlo y la verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo me demore.

No se preocupe vaya y termine su asunto tranquila – dice el con un tono amable y despreocupado.

¿Qué dijo? – dice la muchacha asombrada.

Lo que escucho Señorita (mirándola) es mas si quiere se puede retirar ahora para que lo solucione antes (sonríe) yo me encargare de que las cosas marchen bien aquí en la oficina.

Gracias – dice ella muy emocionada, ya que era primera vez que el Señor Li actuaba de esa manera cordial y agradable con ella por que ellos siempre habían tenido un trato duro, cortante y distante bueno en general era con la mayoría de los empleados del Hotel… Muchas gracias – dice en voz alta y sonriendo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, permiso Señor.

Shaoran asiente con su cabeza y observa como la secretaria salía de su oficina, a los segundos vuelve a retomar lo que estaba haciendo minutos antes pero justo se le vino a la mente las palabras que había dicho su empleado de confianza "Usted joven siempre a sido una buena persona, solo que cambio por todas las responsabilidades que cayeron sobre usted"

Wei, Wei – dice en voz alta, Fuutie, Eriol y tu tienen mucha razón, ya es hora de volver a hacer el de antes, ya es hora de hacer mi vida como yo la quiero (sonríe moviendo su cabeza) y ahora esta esa chica linda, un poco inocente y despistada pero con un corazón puro y hermoso – pensaba Shaoran en Sakura y comenzó a sonrojarse de apoco, será que esta calidez que siento, que esta paz que invade todo mi corazón me la a dado ella … no Shaoran – dice el moviendo la cabeza, tu estas loco esa muchacha nunca se fijaría en una persona como tu.

Shaoran comienza a pararse de su escritorio y camina hacia la ventana, mirando por ella… ¿Pero por que tengo tantas ganas de verla, de tenerla cerca de mí? ¿Y por que Fuutie con Eriol insisten tanto en que la invite a la casa? ¿Sera que ellos se han dado cuenta de algo que yo no hecho? – dice frunciendo el ceño.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del Gran Hong Kong… (hablando por teléfono)

Claro Señor quiero que me de un informe detallado, de todo lo que hace Li Shaoran, sus gustos, sus intereses, sus pasatiempos y lo mas importante ¿Quiénes son los integrantes de su circulo mas cercano? Quiero nombres y fotografías – se queda callado unos segundos y dice: si claro cualquier cosa me avisa.

Y de vuelta al Hotel Estrella Naciente Shaoran había recibido una llamada de recepción donde le comentaban que su vehículo ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento y las llaves de el las tenían ellos … el joven chino ya había terminado de los pendientes mas importantes así que al cortar la comunicación comienza a pararse y sin pensarlo dos veces baja con dirección al primer piso, al llegar ahí la recepcionista le entrega las llaves y el se dirige al estacionamiento hacia donde se encontraba su vehículo…

Pero paralelamente en la pastelería "Los secretos de Clow" Sakura había decidido tomarse la tarde libre y salió de la pastelería con rumbo desconocido, mientras que…

Tomoyo (mirándola) ¿Y Sakura donde esta?

Tenia que hacer unas cosas Yue – le dice mirándolo, ¿Pero la necesitabas urgente?

Yue solo observa a la muchacha de mirada azul con mucha atención…

¿Si quieres te puedo ayudar yo? – seguía diciendo Tomoyo.

No (moviendo la cabeza) no te preocupes (sonríe) solo quería saber si estaba enterada que mi primo Yukito viajaba a China.

¿El joven Tsukishiro viene para acá? – dice asombrada.

Si – asintiendo con la cabeza, quiere ver como esta la pastelería y desde luego verlas a ustedes también.

Tomoyo sonríe al escuchar las palabras de Yue, así que le dice: la verdad sinceramente es que no creo que Sakura este enterada (moviendo la cabeza) ya que si hubiera sido así me lo hubiera comentado.

Bueno tienes razón (sonriéndole) a lo mejor Yukito quiere que sea una sorpresa.

Si puede ser (mirándolo)

Y donde se encontraba Sakura, ella caminaba y caminaba pensando que necesitaba un lugar tranquilo, así que recordó la conversación con su mejor amiga, paro y dijo en voz alta: claro iré al parque que me comento Tomoyo esta mañana, si eso hare.

Sakura comienza a caminar en dirección hacia un taxi, pero en otro lugar Shaoran había decidido subirse a su automóvil y así dar una vuelta para poder despejarse un poco y mientras que conducía se acordó de una conversación que tubo con Eriol hace un tiempo atrás…

Hace unos días atrás salí con Tomoyo – decía Eriol mirando a Shaoran.

¿Saliste con Daidouji? – dice el mirándolo asombrado ¿Cómo en una cita?

No (moviendo la cabeza) salimos en plan de amigos (lo mira) a pasear un rato y conversar un poco.

A que bueno (sonríe) se ve que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien.

Si claro – decía Eriol con un tono de alegría y entusiasmo, con ella puedo hablar de muchos temas y la verdad (sonriendo) es que me siento muy bien con su compañía.

Shaoran solo lo observa muy detenidamente sonriendo y Eriol se da cuenta así que le dice: no es lo que estas pensando Li.

¿Y que se supone que estoy pensando amigo? (sonriendo)

No estoy enamorado de ella – lo dice con un tono serio.

Ya – dice el chino asintiendo con su cabeza.

Y tampoco me gusta – seguía diciendo el británico.

Bueno como digas (se ríe) aparte yo no te he dicho nada.

Eriol solo sonríe moviendo la cabeza y dice: Estuvimos paseando en un parque muy hermoso y lleno de arboles de Sakura.

¿Arboles de Sakura? – pregunta el.

Si – asiente con la cabeza, ¿Sabias que es lo que significa el nombre de Sakura?

Significa Flor de Cerezo – dice Shaoran contestándole, en una oportunidad que me fue a visitar (sonrojándose un poco) al Hospital Sakura me lo comento.

¿Te fue a visitar? – decía Eriol con una sonrisita picarona.

El joven chino solo seguía sonrojado así que lo mira un poco serio:

Si pero ¿Y bueno donde se encuentra ese parque? – dijo tratando de cambiarle el tema.

Se encuentra en las afueras de Hong Kong – decía Eriol mirándolo, es el parque…

En ese momento Shaoran vuelve a la realidad y se encuentra conduciendo en dirección hacia las afueras de Hong Kong… ¿Mis pensamientos me traicionan? Las palabras de Eriol hicieron que condujera hacia ese lugar, hacia ese parque – dice el joven mirando hacia el camino.

Y… (En el taxi)

Por lo menos en ese parque estaré tranquila y podre pensar (moviendo la cabeza) aunque no puedo sacarme de la cabeza ese sueño, no entiendo su significado de hecho no se si será una premonición o un recuerdo del pasado – decía Sakura mientras que llegaba a su destino, pero no me puedo sacar esa sensación extraña.

Se baja del taxi y cruza en dirección hacia el hermoso parque, en ese momento por la esquina del frente un vehículo color gris se estacionaba…

Eriol tiene razón – pensó Shaoran bajándose del automóvil, es un parque muy bonito y estamos en primavera por eso los árboles de cerezo están floreciendo.

El joven cierra la puerta de su vehículo y coloca la alarma, se da vuelta para mirar y caminar hacia el semáforo, cuando lo hace se da cuenta que Sakura terminaba de cruzar y se dirigía hacia la entrada al parque, ella se veía un poco pensativa y solo camino sin mirar a ningún lado.

El grito su nombre pero ella no le escucho ya que siguió caminando y entrando al parque, el decide seguirla pero cuando va a cruzar el semáforo da la luz roja así que decide esperar la próxima luz verde y solo observa a Sakura caminar en el interior del parque para así no perderla de vista…

Sakura mientras tanto solo pensaba en ese sueño y trataba de recordar algunas partes de el pero parecía que se habían borrado de su mente … solo recordaba ver a dos hombres de unos treinta y tantos años de edad discutir por alguna razón, se encontraban en una oficina que estaba llena de sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos en el aire, uno estaba molesto y enojado mientras que el otro se encontraba decepcionado y desilusionado .

Y en el sueño, el hombre que estaba molesto y enojado decía: te vas arrepentir (mirándolo) si no te quedas a mi lado – con un tono casi gritando.

La otra persona solo moviendo la cabeza y le responde seriamente: yo no hare nada que este en contra de mis principios.

Entonces como tu quieras – le dice sonriendo irónicamente.

El otro solo seguía mirándolo y con palabras muy sinceras le decía: yo se que en el fondo eres un buen hombre amigo (moviendo la cabeza) esto no es necesario y…

No necesito tus sermones de ética y de principios – dice interrumpiéndolo, el mas fuerte sobrevive en este mundo y ya me di cuenta que no me acompañaras.

Si (mirándolo serio) tu lo dijiste no te acompañare y si eso es lo que quieres hacer amigo… aquí nuestros caminos se separan – dice el hombre dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia un largo pasillo.

Te vas arrepentir – comenzó a gritar el otro, lo juro por mi vida que lo lamentaras.

En ese momento Sakura vuelve a la realidad y se da cuenta que se encontraba al frente de un gran y frondoso árbol de cerezo, se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y dice para ella misma: que raro sueño, no me explico su significado (suspirando)

De pronto por detrás de ella se escucha que le dicen su nombre…

¿Sakura? – preguntando Shaoran.

Era una voz muy familiar y ella pensó de inmediato ¿Shaoran? Justo se da vuelta para ver quien la llamaba pero al hacerlo se pisa uno de los cordones desabrochados que tenia su zapato y cae encima de el, provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo, el joven amortigua la caída de la chica, mientras que se sonrojaban por la situación..

Sakura le dice un poco nerviosa y sonriendo: Hola Shaoran.

El solo la mira sonriendo también y le pregunta: ¿Estas bien?

Si eso creo (moviendo la cabeza)

Comienzan a pararse, primero Sakura para salir de encima de el… al momento de hacerlo ella le dice: lo siento mucho, la verdad (sonriendo) es que no fue mi intención.

No te preocupes – la mira tratando de limpiarse, en serio.

Ella lo observaba un poco apenada por lo que había sucedido hasta que se da cuenta que el joven se coloca a reír…

¿Por qué te ríes? – pregunto ella con curiosidad.

Es que esto me hizo recordar la vez que nos conocimos – lo dice sonriendo.

Dirás la primera vez que te bote (sonriendo).

Los dos se quedan mirando fijamente y directo a los ojos, sonriendo al mismo tiempo.


	14. La Visita Sorpresa

**Capitulo: La Visita Sorpresa.**

Después de unos minutos de silencio de los muchachos deciden comenzar a caminar mirando los alrededores del parque, habían muchos arboles de cerezo, que ya estaban florecidos, personas a su lado que subían y bajaban caminando por sus costados, otras sentadas en las bancas, niños corriendo y una muchacha paseando varios perros...

Se nota que estamos en primavera – decía Shaoran, ya que andan muchas personas por el parque.

Claro (sonriendo) me comentaron que este parque era realmente hermoso.

Que coincidencia (sonríe) a mi me dijeron lo mismo.

Sakura solo sonríe y el joven chino la observa preguntándole:

¿Y que hacías por aquí?

Yo .. – lo queda mirando, bueno quería conocer los alrededores de Hong Kong y sus paisajes, pero y tu ¿En que andas querido Shaoran?

Bueno la verdad es que quería despejarme un poco y también tenía curiosidad de conocer el parque que me había mencionado Eriol.

De pronto pasan por un carrito de helados.

¿Quieres tomar un helado? – le pregunto el sonriendo.

¿Helado? (Mirándolo) claro (sonríe)

Bueno entonces – dice el joven sacando su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, la abre y comienza a sacar un billete.

Sakura lo mira y le dice:

Eso si (sonriendo) con la condición que yo misma pague mi helado.

Perdón – le dice asombrado, ¿Cómo dices?

Lo que escuchaste – contestándole comienza abrir su cartera y saca su monedero, no me gusta abusar de las personas.

No es un abuso Señorita (mirándola) por que yo soy el que te esta invitando (sonríe)

Es que Shaoran (mirando el suelo) no me quiero aprovechar de tus buenas intenciones.

Lo que pasa es que tu eres muy orgullosa – lo dice con un tono firme y seguro.

¿Orgullosa yo? – sube su vista y lo mira, ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Que no me quieres recibir el helado por que (mirándola) quedaras en deuda conmigo – sonriendo con un poco de malicia.

¿Deuda contigo? – dice Sakura cruzando sus brazos, eso no es verdad.

Acuérdate que ya me debes algo (mirándola) Sakura, por lo que sucedió en el parque de diversiones (sonriendo) cuando te salve.

Sakura solo lo mira seria y frunciendo el ceño mientras que el estaba ahí parado al frente de ella, con esa mirada firme y con decisión, que siempre a tenido el joven chino y que lo seguían caracterizando.

Nadie te pidió que me salvaras y nadie te esta pidiendo un helado ahora – dijo la chica con un tono de enojo.

El joven de mirada color canela solo la miraba detenidamente mientras ella le decía esas palabras y pensando para si mismo comienza a sonreir: "hasta enojada se ve hermosa"

¿Y por que me miras así? – dice ella un poco molesta ya que el solo sonreía.

¿Por qué? – la mira y sigue sonriendo, te habían dicho que hasta molesta eres preciosa.

Al decir esas palabras el joven chino coloca su brazo detrás de su cabeza (con su tic nervioso) y comienza a ruborizarse.

¿Qué? – dice ella un tanto asombrada por las palabras de Li, así que solo pensó para ella misma ¿Por qué me dice eso? Acaso se esta retractando por lo me acaba de decir o será que es lo que piensa (sonríe) aunque el tampoco se ve nada de mal sonrojado.

El solo mira a Sakura tratando de estudiar las facciones de su rostro, paso de estar con el rostro enojado y con el ceño fruncido a estar con esa mirada tan cristalina y también con esa hermosa sonrisa.

Bueno (sonriendo) me han dicho mejores cumplidos (mirándolo) Li.

Disculpa – dice mirándola serio, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Ella solo se ríe por la actitud seria y dura que estaba tomando Shaoran en ese momento.

Mire Señorita Kinomoto en primer lugar – mirándola, lo que le dije no era un cumplido, solo se lo dije (moviendo la cabeza) por que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente y segundo (suspira) esta bien se que me lo merecía.

Shaoran yo – dice ella mirándolo, no quise que te sintieras mal con mis palabras.

No te preocupes – mirándola con esa mirada que a ella le fascinaba, se que me equivoque al decirle sobre lo del parque de diversiones, fue mi error y por eso te pido disculpas.

No tengo por que disculparte (tomándole la mano) gracias a ti yo estoy bien, viva y feliz (sonriendo)

Shaoran se queda sin palabras al escuchar lo dicho por ella y también por que le tomo la mano, al hacer eso sintió una sensación rara extraña para el ya que era muy cálida y una gran paz invadió todo su ser, era algo nuevo para el pero se sentía tan bien experimentarlo.

En cambio ella sentía latir su corazón a mucha velocidad, a mil por hora, empezaron a temblarle las rodillas y poco a poco sintió como su rostro comenzaba arder de tan solo tener su mano junto a la de el, por reflejo rápidamente suelta las manos del joven y sonríe diciéndole:

Bueno acepto tus disculpas y también acepto el helado.

Claro (sonriendo) entonces compremos los helados y nos sentamos en esa banca – dice apuntando hacia el frente, ¿Te parece?

Si – asintiendo con su cabeza.

Y paralelamente en otro lugar…

Es muy linda la pastelería – decía un joven de gafas, mirando una tienda.

Claro (sonríe) es como la querías – dice Yue.

Oigan podrían ayudar con las maletas – decía un joven de cabello y mirada oscura sacando unas maletas de la cajuela de un taxi.

Touya si es verdad – dice Yukito dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

Hombre por favor (moviendo la cabeza) no se por que tanto alboroto si son solo un par de maletas.

Mira Yue – dice dejando las maletas en el suelo, vine en son de paz así que para (mirándolo serio)

Yue solo sonreía diciéndolo: Kinomoto yo no te estoy diciendo nada del otro mundo, así que no exageres (sonriendo con malicia)

Touya comienza a fruncir el ceño y recoge sus manos transformándolas en puño.

Muchachos por favor – dice Yukito que venia de pagar el taxi y se coloca al medio de los dos.

Yo no estoy haciendo nada así que – dice Yue dándoles la espalda y entrando en la pastelería.

Touya por favor (mirándolo)

Yuki yo no empecé – dice moviendo la cabeza, tu sabes que tu primo siempre me a odiado

No será al revés – dice el joven riéndose.

Que quieres decir con eso – mirándolo, con una mirada asesina.

Olvídalo – sonríe levantando una maleta del suelo y comenzando a caminar en dirección a la puerta de la pastelería.

Hey espérame – grita el moreno tomando las maletas que quedaban en el suelo y comienza a caminar detrás de el.

Una vez adentro los muchachos se encuentran con…

Joven Tsukishiro (mirándolo) y Touya – dice Tomoyo con asombro.

Hola tomoyo – dice Yukito sonriendo.

Touya solo la mira y le sonríe diciendo: ¿Dónde esta el monstruo? Quiero darle una sorpresa.

Sakura ella – quedándose callada.

Yue, Touya y Yukito observan atentamente a Tomoyo, ella comienza a sonrojarse un poco ya que las miradas eran muy intensas sobre ella, hasta que les dice:

Sakura fue a dar una vuelta ya que necesitaba ver unos temas para la Universidad.

¿Dar una vuelta? – se preguntaron Yukito y Touya.

Si – dice ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

¿Por qué no la llaman al celular y así le avisan que ya están aquí? – dice Yue.

Si es verdad – dice el joven de gafas, Yue tiene razón.

Ya era hora que fueras un buen aporte – le dice Touya sonriendo con malicia.

Mientras que el joven de mirada celeste observa a Kinomoto fulminándolo con la mirada y Touya solo fruncía el ceño tirando chispas por sus ojos.

Mas allá de donde se encontraban ellos, la muchacha con mirada azul mira a Yukito diciéndole:

me temo que no podrá ser posible llamar a mi amiga ya que ella olvido su celular aquí (moviendo su cabeza)

Yukito solo sonríe moviendo la cabeza, la pequeña Sakura nunca cambia – pensó para si mismo y en voz alta dijo: esa niña están despistada.

Si joven Yukito – lo mira sonriendo, usted sabe como es mi amiga.


	15. Una Nueva Razón

**Capitulo: Una Nueva Razón.**

Ya se estaba oscureciendo y Shaoran junto a Sakura aun se encontraban en el parque.

La muchacha de mirada esmeralda estornuda de repente y el joven la mira preguntando: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si eso creo (sonriendo) puede ser que alguien se este acordando de mi.

¿Alguien? – dice mirándola, será tu novio por casualidad.

¿Novio? – dice Sakura riéndose.

El solo la observa tratando de imaginarse por que se reía, cuando justo en ese momento comienzan a caer unas gotas de lluvia sobre ellos, por reflejo se paran de la banca en donde estaban sentados y al hacerlo ya las gotitas eran llovizna.

¿Qué extraña esta lluvia? – dice mirándolo, si estaba despejado.

Shaoran solo sonríe sacándose la chaqueta que traía puesta y la coloca encima de ellos cubriendo sus cabezas y así evitando un poco la lluvia…

Tienes que acostumbrarte ya que el clima de aquí es así (la mira y le sonríe) raro.

Llegan a la calle y observan que todas las personas salían corriendo del parque.

Bueno – dice Sakura, me alegro mucho habernos encontrado en este parque querido Shaoran (sonriendo)

Lo mismo digo yo (sonríe) también me gusto mucho nuestro encuentro.

Los dos se miraron un poco sonrojados por las palabras que habían dicho cada uno y también por que estaban muy juntos debajo, en la chaqueta del joven tratando de esquivar la lluvia.

Eh me voy – dice Sakura, a tomar un taxi.

Si quieres te puedo llevar y dejar en la pastelería (mirándola) tengo mi automóvil estacionado al frente.

Sakura solo lo mira y siente otra vez el mismo palpitar de su corazón, latia cada vez mas rápido al observar la mirada de Shaoran, era una mirada distinta a la de antes, esta tenia un brillo especial, llena de luz, llena de alegría, llena de ternura y llena de amor.

Y en ese momento se escucha un trueno muy fuerte, ella se asusta mucho dando un pequeño salto hacia el, apoyándose en su pecho y tomándolo de la camisa firmemente.

Shaoran queda asombrado por la reacción de esa muchacha ya que no se esperaba que Sakura siendo una chica tan segura de si misma, tan alegre y extrovertida tuviera miedo, el la ve también vulnerable al recordar lo sucedido hace unas semanas atrás, en el incendio de la atracción del parque, así que por reflejo la abrazo dejando caer la chaqueta al suelo, detrás de ellos…

Así pasaron unos segundos, Sakura no abría sus ojos, solo sintió la lluvia caer en su cabeza y el abrazo tan cálido, tan tierno que le daba Shaoran.

El joven en ese momento se sintió muy bien, lleno de sensaciones que eran nuevas para el, tan lleno de vida y también se dio cuenta de algo muy importante… Ahora existía un propósito, ahora tenia una verdadera razón, ahora tenía a alguien a quien proteger.

Que rara es la lluvia aquí en Hong Kong – dice Yukito mirando por la ventana de la pastelería.

Si yo también me lo pregunto (mirándolo) ya que había sol y ahora esta oscuro.

Si es verdad – dice Tomoyo sonriendo.

Mientras que Touya caminaba de un lado para el otro pensando para si mismo: ¿Y este monstruo donde se habrá metido?

Tranquilo Touya (mirándolo) si la pequeña Sakura esa bien – le dijo Yukito.

Lo mas probable que vaya en dirección hacia el departamento – les dijo Yue.

Si puede ser – decía el moreno moviendo la cabeza, pero…

Si quieren los puedo llevar al departamento – dice Tomoyo interrumpiendo a Touya.

¿Al departamento? Si es verdad que tenemos que buscar un lugar para hospedarnos – dijo el joven de mirada oscura mirando a sus tres acompañantes.

Bueno en el departamento que compartimos con Sakura, sobra una habitación (mirando a Touya) si quieres te puedes quedar ahí.

Touya y Yukito solo se miran mientras que Yue acota diciendo: y primo tu sabes que eres bienvenido a mi casa (mirando a Yukito)

Entonces esta decidido – dice la muchacha de mirada azul sonriendo.

Los muchachos solo asienten con sus cabezas y sonríen por que ya estaba todo resuelto.

Así paso un poco el tiempo y a la hora después aproximadamente, en el vehículo de Shaoran estaban los dos en su interior… El joven chino conducía y Sakura se encontraba a su lado, de pronto de la radio del vehículo se escucha una canción muy bonita y decía un poco así:

Tu me haces vivir, tu me haces soñar, se me para y se me agüita el corazón Tu me haces reír, tu me haces llorar, pero nada importa Cuando te veo, cuando te tengo se me van las horas Cuando te siento, cuando te beso… Es tan natural.

Que linda canción – decía Sakura.

El joven solo la miraba de reojos sonriendo.

Eres tú, eres tú, eres tú, la que llena y alimenta mi amor. Eres tú, eres tú, eres tú, la que llena y alimenta mi amor.

Si quieres le puedo subir el volumen – dice Shaoran estirando su mano hacia la radio.

No te preocupes yo lo puedo hacer – dice ella estirando también la mano.

Al hacerlo choca con la del joven sintiendo ambos una pequeña electricidad, los dos ríen, al momento después de haber terminado la canción Shaoran mira de reojos a Sakura mientras ella mira hacia afuera, así que el le dice: ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve?

Ella lo mira sonriendo y le dice: Si quieres me puedes dejar cerca de la pastelería.

¿Segura? Por que ya es muy tarde y no creo que la pastelería este abierta a estas horas (La mira y vuelve a mirar hacia el camino) van hacer las 10:00.

¿Las 10:00? No puede ser que se haya pasado tan rápido (sonriendo) que despistada soy ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la hora.

Shaoran rie por lo dicho por la castaña y nuevamente le pregunta: ¿Entonces tu me dices?

Sakura se queda callada unos segundos y Shaoran al darse cuenta que ella no respondía su pregunta le dice con un tono serio…

Mira princesa te voy a ser sincero, yo quiero que llegues y estés bien así que te iré a dejar a tu casa.

La chica de mirada color esmeralda solo lo miraba mientras que el continuo hablando…

Así que no quiero un NO como respuesta (sonriendo)

Esta bien (sonríe) lo que diga Señor Li.

El solo sonreía por que ella había dado su brazo a torcer dejando que la llevara a su casa pero la verdad es que aunque le digiera que No el igual la iría a dejar ya que no quería que le sucediera nada, menos en este instante que estaba con el.

Sakura junto a Shaoran llegan al edificio en donde estaba ubicado el departamento, se estaciona y se bajan del vehículo, al llegar a las escaleras ella le dice: ¿Quieres Pasar?

¿Pasar? – dice el asombrado pero contestándole nuevamente, no gracias, ya es muy tarde y no quiero molestar.

Mira querido Shaoran (mirándolo) yo quiero que estés bien, así que pasa (moviendo su cabeza) te tomas algo caliente y podemos secar tu ropa para que así no te vayas mojado para tu casa (le toma las manos) para que así no te resfríes.

El solo la miraba sonriendo ya que ella estaba usando el mismo tono de voz que había usado el antes de traerla para acá.

Así que no quiero un NO como respuesta.

Esta bien – asintiendo con su cabeza, hare lo que usted me diga Señorita Kinomoto.

Así me gusta – dice ella soltando sus manos y empezando a subir las escaleras de la entrada.

Ingresan al edificio dirigiéndose al ascensor y llegan al tercer piso en donde estaba el departamento de las muchachas pero al interior de este se encontraba Tomoyo junto con Touya esperando a Sakura llegar, de pronto se escuchan unas risas que provenían del pasillo, Touya camina hacia la puerta y observa por la mirilla que era su hermana junto a un joven que se venían acercando al departamento así que el va abrir la puerta…

Mientras que en el pasillo el joven y la joven venían conversando muy a gustos.

No te había dicho que te ves muy bien así – decía ella mirándolo, de traje.

¿Tú lo crees? – dice sonriendo.

Si claro – asintiendo con la cabeza, ¿Venias de la Universidad?

No (moviendo la cabeza) del trabajo.

Sakura lo mira con cara de pregunta y el se da cuenta así que antes de que ella le hiciera otra pregunta le dice:

Lo que pasa es que ya no estoy asistiendo a la Universidad (mirándola) por que tengo que encargarme tiempo completo de las empresas de mi familia.

¿Empresas de tu familia? – le dice con una gotita en la cabeza.

Si claro (moviendo la cabeza) pero ese es un tema del cual no quiero recordar ni hablar en estos momentos.

Eh si tienes razón (sonríe) lamento ser tan curiosa.

No te preocupes (sonriendo) no tiene nada de malo preguntar.

Sakura lo mira y le sonríe coquetamente y shaoran también la mira de una forma muy romántica.

Justo en ese momento Touya interrumpe la escena tan romántica abriendo brusca y rápidamente la puerta…

Se puede saber por que una Señorita decente como tu (mirándola) viene llegando a esta hora a su hogar – dice Touya serio y enojado.

Touya – dice Sakura asombrada y muy alegre por ver a su hermano así que camina hacia el y lo abraza.

Sakura espera – dice tratando de soltarse, contéstame lo que te pregunte.

Touya no me digas eso (sonriendo) han pasado casi dos meses que no nos vemos y eso es lo primero que le dices a tu única hermana.

El mueve la cabeza y sonríe, mientras que Shaoran solo observa la situación, en ese instante Touya lo mira serio y le dice a Sakura: ¿Y quien es este mocoso?

Hermano – dice Sakura mirándolos.

¿Mocoso? – pensó Shaoran para si mismo y dijo en voz alta con tono serio: Mi nombre es Li Shaoran y le comento que no soy ningún mocoso.

Touya solo lo observa frunciendo el ceño y pensando para el: ¿Qué se cree este mocoso al decirme eso y con ese tono?

De pronto sale de la puerta Tomoyo y mirándolos un poco asombrada al ver a los tres ahí les dice:

Sakura, Li están todos mojados.

Tomoyo – dice Sakura mirándola, si la lluvia nos tomo por sorpresa.

Buenas noches Señorita Daidouji – dice Shaoran haciendo una reverencia.

La muchacha de mirada color azul, solo sonríe observándolos.

* * *

Gracias por leer este capitulo y también los anteriores, les comento que no podre actualizar ni subir ningún capitulo esta semana ya que aquí en Chile, se celebran la fiestas patrias y son bastantes días en los cuales se celebra con la familia y con los amigos la independencia de mi país... acuérdense cualquier comentario, molestia, sugerencia y/o criticas déjenlos con un reviews ... nos estamos leyendo en los próximos


	16. ¿Por Que Me Comporto Asi?

**Capitulo: ¿Por Que Me Comporto Así?**

Al momento después entran en el departamento, Shaoran y Touya se quedan parados mirándose fijamente, estaban totalmente en silencio y solo se miraban con molestia, la verdad es que se podía sentir una gran tensión en la sala…

Mientras que en la cocina preparando un poco de te se encontraban las muchachas.

¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? – dice Sakura sonriendo.

Me tienes que contar todo – dice su amiga sonriendo alegremente.

¿Contar que? – dice la muchacha sonrojándose.

¿Por qué venias con Li (mirándola) y los dos empapados?

Ah eso si (mirándola) lo podemos conversar después, ahora necesito pedirle un favor a mi hermano ya que...

No me digas que – dice interrumpiéndola.

Si (sonríe) no quiero que Shaoran se resfrié (moviendo la cabeza) por mi culpa.

¿Así que ahora es Shaoran? – dice Tomoyo sonriendo, las cosas han progresado bastante parece.

Tomoyo – dice Sakura sonriendo, bueno Touya tendrá que prestarle algo de su ropa.

Pero paralelamente en la sala…

¿Qué haces con mi hermana? – dice mirándolo.

Con su hermana (moviendo la cabeza) nada, solo la vine a dejar a su casa como un caballero.

Tu crees que soy tonto – le dice en un tono serio.

Bueno si fuera así (Mirándolo serio) ese es su problema no el mío.

¿Qué? (asombrado) que estas diciendo mocoso.

Ya le había dicho anteriormente que no soy ningún mocoso y lo que escucho (sonriendo irónicamente) si usted cree que es un tonto… es su problema.

¿Te estas burlando de mi? – frunciendo el ceño.

No claro que no (moviendo la cabeza) solo contesto sus preguntas.

Mira mocoso yo solo te voy a decir una cosa que (mirándolo) quiero que te quede muy claro – lo dice con tono de amenaza y seriedad.

Shaoran solo lo mira un poco molesto por el tono que usaba el hermano de Sakura ya que era primera vez que le decían las cosas de esa forma, de esa manera, no lo trataban con respeto y con formalidad (como siempre lo han hecho con el) y mas encima tratándolo de mocoso.

No quiero que te le acerques a mi hermana (enojado) escuchaste.

Ahí creo que estamos en un problema – dice el chino en un tono serio.

¿Perdón? – dice mirándolo y cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura, su hermana significa mucho para mí (mirándolo) así que ni usted ni nadie me va a prohibir que la siga viendo – lo dice con una mirada firme y también con un semblante serio y decidido.

Touya solo lo observa frunciendo mas y mas su ceño, también dejo de cruzar sus brazos y comenzó hacer puños sus manos, le va a contestar cuando escucha que Sakura lo llama desde la cocina pidiéndole que vaya para allá.

El comienzo a caminar fulminando a Shaoran con la mirada y al pasar por el lado de el le dice:

Esta conversación no se acabado aquí escuchaste mocoso.

Pues claro que no – dice Shaoran devolviéndole la misma mirada asesina y fulminante.

Al ver que el moreno se pierde en el pasillo, el joven chino mueve la cabeza pensando: ¿Por qué le dije eso? Yo no… no lo entiendo, ese idiota me saca de mis casillas y hace que diga cosas que… (Suspira) será que de verdad estoy enamorado, enamorado de Sakura y que por eso soy capaz de enfrentarme al cavernícola de su hermano o a todas las personas que se entrometan… yo no se que pensar.

Touya llega a la cocina y al entrar en ella encuentra a Sakura que lo estaba esperando.

¿Qué quieres monstruo? – le dice mirándola.

Ella lo mira seria y le da un punta pies respondiéndole: Cuantas veces quieres que te repita que no soy ningún monstruo.

Hoe – dice el agachándose y sobándose la pantorrilla, ¿Por qué eres tan bruta Sakura?

Por que te lo mereces – cruzando los brazos.

Touya se para frunciendo el ceño y mirándola le dice: ¿Para que me llamabas?

Necesito que le prestes algo de tu ropa a Shaoran para que se saque la mojada que trae puesta.

Sakura había pensado anteriormente pedirle eso a su hermano ya que son casi de la misma estatura, de hecho Touya debe ser unos centímetros mas grandes que el joven chino.

¿Qué? prestarle mi ropa a ese mocoso – dice Touya serio y enojado, estas loca (moviendo la cabeza) nunca, ese sujeto no me cae bien.

Mientras tanto en la sala Shaoran escucha que Touya lo llama mocoso (otra vez) así que solo mueve la cabeza pensando que lo mejor era irse de ese lugar así que camina hacia la puerta abriéndola y saliendo del departamento.

En ese momento venia saliendo Tomoyo de la cocina con una bandeja con cuatro tasas de te, cuando llega a la sala se da cuenta que Shaoran no estaba y la puerta del departamento estaba abierta…

¿Entonces? – decía Sakura cruzando sus brazos.

No entiendo (moviendo la cabeza) por que eres tan terca y obstinada Sakura.

No te cuesta nada Touya – sonriendo.

Touya suspira diciendo: Esta bien… cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza haces todo lo posible para obtenerlo.

Gracias hermanito – dice alegre y sonriendo.

Cuando justo llega Tomoyo a la cocina diciéndoles que el joven chino se había ido, así que los tres se dirigen a la sala, dándose cuenta la joven japonesa que el chino no estaba y que la puerta estaba abierta mira a su amiga y a su hermano comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia la entrada del departamento, Touya por reflejo la toma del brazo diciéndole: ¿Qué haces Sakura?

Tu no entiendes – le dice dándose vuelta y quedando al frente de el, Touya te lo pido por favor no te metas.

Sakura – dice asombrado, ya que esa era la primera vez que su hermana le hablaba con ese tono tan serio y con un brillo nuevo en su mirada, así que solo la soltó, al hacer eso ella camino hacia la puerta y salió del departamento…

Ya había dejado de llover en la ciudad de Hong Kong y comenzaba a salir la luna y sus estrellas…

Shaoran llega al final de las escaleras, al salir del edificio se da vuelta mirándolo y pensando a la vez en Sakura, recordando los momentos hermosos e inolvidables que compartieron esta tarde, en ese lindo y tranquilo Parque.

Mientras que Sakura bajaba por las escaleras rápidamente ya que el ascensor estaba ocupado (menos mal que solo eran tres pisos) ¿Por qué me duele el pecho de esta manera? Se preguntaba ella, tengo una sensación de vacío que me invade por completo yo – para de bajar las escaleras y mueve su cabeza, tengo que alcanzar a Shaoran.

Y en el departamento Touya se queda parado atónito, sin reaccionar todavía por lo que acababa de suceder con su pequeña hermana, Tomoyo solo lo observaba en ese momento así que por inercia camino hacia la puerta del departamento cerrándola, al hacerlo se da vuelta y ve que el joven de mirada oscura solo movía su cabeza sonriendo.

¿Sucede algo? – dice ella asombrada.

No… nada – decía el caminando hacia la sala.

¿Quieres comer alguna cosa? – decía la muchacha caminado hacia el, ¿O esperamos a que suba Sakura?

¿Tú crees que el monstruo va a subir luego?

Yo (moviendo la cabeza) no lo se.

Touya solo la mira cruzándose de brazos y tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Y abajo Shaoran decide caminar hacia su vehículo pero cuando va hacerlo escucha que le dicen:

"Que bueno que aun estas aquí Querido Shaoran"

Sakura – pensó el joven chino dándose vuelta y ahí la vio parada sonriendo en el umbral de la puerta del edificio.

El noto que ella se veía un poco agitada y que también estaba tratando de controlar su respiración.

Lo mas probable que haya bajado las escaleras corriendo – pensó Shaoran para si mismo preguntándose ¿Lo hizo por mi?

Sakura solo veía el semblante del joven ahí mirándola sin palabra alguna, así que decide comenzar a bajar las escaleras de la entrada y llegando hacia el le dice:

Lamento lo grosero que fue mi hermano – dice Sakura mirando sus manos.

No te preocupes (sonriendo) se noto que no le caí muy bien.

Sakura ante el comentario del joven levanta su vista sonriendo, a Touya nadie le cae bien – dice moviendo su cabeza.

¿No? – preguntándole con una gotita en la cabeza.

El así con todas las personas que se me acercan (mirándola fijamente y moviendo sus manos haciendo con sus dedos unas pequeñas comillas) ya que según el me protege de todos los que se quieran aprovechar de mi.

Shaoran solo se ríe ante el comentario de la castaña ya que su interpretación, la verdad fue muy chistosa.

Ella asombrada por la reacción le pregunta: ¿Y por que te ríes?

Es que tu interpretación fue un tanto graciosa y aparte que me imagino entonces que tu hermano me ve como una amenaza (mirándola) para ti.

Eh Shaoran – dice agachando la cabeza.

Sakura – dice el acercándose a ella y mueve su mano derecha levantándola hacia el rostro de la chica provocando con eso que ella suba su cabeza, al hacerlo lo mira y puede darse cuenta que el esta sonriendo y mirándola con ternura.

Créeme que no pretendo hacerlo (moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro) nunca me aprovecharía de ti - le dice.

La muchacha de mirada esmeralda solo lo miraba sin decir nada ¿Qué querrá decir con eso? Solo se preguntaba.

El muchacho de mirada color ámbar solo la miraba sonriente y pensando en lo hermosa que se veía a la luz de la luna.

Al paso de unos segundos el saca su mano del rostro de ella diciéndolo:

Gracias por tu hospitalidad pero ahora debo irme (mirándola) ya que se esta haciendo muy tarde.

No fue nada (sonriendo) espero que la próxima vez, si te puedas quedar a tomar un te.

Claro, será para la próxima vez – dice el sonriendo y comenzando a caminar.

Sakura se queda parada mirando como el joven caminaba en dirección a su vehículo así que por inercia camina detrás de el.

Shaoran comenzaba a sacar las llaves del automóvil, cuando de pronto ve que Sakura se le coloca al frente y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Que tengas un buen viaje hacia tu casa Querido Shaoran.

Sakura – dice el asombrado por lo que había hecho ella, gracias.

Ella solo sonríe y comienza a caminar hacia el edificio.

El se quedo quieto y voltea a ver como ella entraba a su destino y por reflejo se coloca la mano en la mejilla que había recibido el cálido y tierno beso de la muchacha.

Y en otro lugar, en una habitación oscura comienza a sonar un teléfono…

Alo – dijo la persona colocando el auricular en la oreja, si no se preocupe por la hora, claro supongo que me tiene buenas noticias – se queda callado escuchando y a los segundos dice: Si esta bien, dígame usted la hora y el lugar de nuestro encuentro, si me parece bien entonces hasta mañana.

Pero paralelamente a los minutos después en la Mansión Li…

No crees que ya sea muy tarde.

¿Tarde? – dice el joven de mirada azulada y de gafas.

Si mi hermano ya debería haber llegado – decía Fuutie.

No te preocupes – le dice sonriendo, tu sabes como es Shaoran (mirándola) se debe haber quedado hasta tarde solucionando los problemas de la oficina.

¿Tú crees? – le dice en un tono un tanto preocupado.

Que lo creo – se ríe, lo doy por hecho.

Ella solo se ríe ya que Eriol tenia razón, su pequeño hermano están obsesivo, perfeccionista y trabajólico que en cualquier momento colocaba una cama para dormir en su oficina.

A los minutos se escucha la llegada de un vehículo a la entrada de la Mansión y a los segundos…

Buenas noches Señor Li – dice la sirvienta abriendo la puerta.

Buenas noches Maine – dice Shaoran entrando al vestíbulo.

Al hacerlo Fuutie con Eriol se paran y ven que Shaoran llega a la sala, ellos lo quedan mirando asombrado ya que el joven chino venia con todo el traje mojado.

¿Shaoran estas bien? – le dice su amigo.

Estoy mejor que nunca – dice el mirándolos sonriente.

¿Pero que paso hermano (mirándolo) estas todo mojado? – caminando hacia el.

Me tomo la lluvia por sorpresa (moviendo la cabeza) eso es todo.

¿La lluvia? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El solo asiente con su cabeza y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras, ire a tomar un baño para cambiarme esta ropa.

Si claro adelante – dice Fuutie.

Eriol solo observaba asombrado por la felicidad que irradiaba su mejor amigo, se veía muy alegre y sonriente.

Shaoran llega a las escaleras y antes de subir por ellas les pregunta: ¿Ya cenaron?

No (moviendo la cabeza) todavía no.

De hecho te estábamos esperando.

Bien entonces bajare en unos diez minutos (subiendo las escaleras)


	17. El Primer Sentimiento

**Capitulo: El Primer Sentimiento.**

Pero en el departamento de Tomoyo y Sakura, ella abre la puerta con su llave entrando al hacerlo ve que su hermano y su mejor amiga se encontraban en la sala.

Lamento la demora – dice cerrando la puerta.

No te preocupes – dice Tomoyo sonriendo.

Sakura solo observa la postura de su hermano, el cual estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas y mirándola de reojos.

Touya yo – dice llegando a su lado.

Bueno voy a calentar la cena (se para) permiso – dice Tomoyo dirigiéndose en dirección a la cocina.

Touya solo mira a su hermana y quita su vista dirigiéndola hacia el sillón del frente, con eso Sakura se da cuenta que el quiere que tome asiento ahí, así que lo hace diciéndole: Hermano.

Ese mocoso no me gusta – le dice mirándola.

Shaoran no es ningún mocoso – dice moviendo su cabeza, aparte solo somos amigos.

Sakura – dice mirándola.

Tengo 18 años entiéndelo de una vez (mirándolo) yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida y con quien quiera.

La que tiene que entender aquí eres tu – le dice frunciendo el ceño, no todas las personas son buenas en esta vida, hay mucha gente que lo único que pretende es aprovecharse de jovencitas inocentes e ingenuas como tu (apuntándola con el dedo índice de su mano derecha)

Pero tan bien existen personas que son buenas y (moviendo la cabeza) como quieres que me de cuenta de quien es bueno y de quien es malo (mirándolo seria) si estas tu correteando y espantando a todo quien se me cruce por delante.

El solo observaba y escuchaba atentamente las palabras que decía su hermana en ese momento, la noto un tanto cambiada y con una manera de pensar mas madura y decidida.

Y aparte ¿Por que no me avisaste que venias a China? – le dice con un tono firme y directo.

¿Qué? – dice volviendo a la realidad de sus pensamientos.

Lo que escuchaste (frunciendo el ceño) te costaba mucho mandarme un mail o una simple llamada telefónica.

Ósea ahora tengo que estar avisando cuando quiera visitar a mi hermana pequeña – dice cruzándose de brazos.

Justo en ese momento llega Tomoyo a la sala y les dice: Muchachos por favor (mirando a ambos)

Tomoyo – dice Sakura, lamento que hayas escuchado todo esto.

Touya solo se queda callado.

No te preocupes (le sonríe) ahora lo que les tiene que importar es que están aquí (sonriendo) juntos.

Bueno si – dice Touya moviendo la cabeza, sea como sea (mirando a Sakura) quería ver como estabas en este país.

Si tienes razón Tomoyo (sonriendo) pese a todo me alegra que estés aquí hermano.

Tomoyo solo los mira sonriendo.

* * *

A la hora después aproximadamente en la Mansión Li, ya habían terminado de cenar así que se dirigen al despacho a tomar un bajativo… Shaoran se encontraba mirando por la ventana pensando en Sakura cuando le dicen:

Bueno y nos vas a decir que te tiene así – le dice Fuutie sonriendo.

¿Qué me tiene así? – dice Shaoran repitiendo las palabras que había dicho su hermana y dándose vuelta les dice: Yo soy así.

Eriol se ríe ante el comentario de su mejor amigo y le dice: Eso ni tu mismo te lo crees.

Fuutie ríe al escuchar las palabras de Eriol y mira a Shaoran que solo sonreía moviendo la cabeza.

Tu felicidad tendrá algo que ver con una muchachita bajita, muy linda y de ojos color esmeralda – decía Eriol.

Bueno si – le contesta el joven chino asintiendo con la cabeza.

Lo sabia – dice Fuutie muy feliz y sonriendo, por fin tendré una cuñada.

Hoe – dice Shaoran mirándola y moviendo sus manos sonrojándose, no se si corresponde decirlo así.

¿Cómo no lo sabes? – pregunta Eriol.

Es que – los mira y agacha la mirada.

Hermano déjame decirte que si Sakura no quiere ser tu novia (mirándolo) yo puedo hablar con ella y…

O yo – dice Eriol interrumpiendo las palabras de Fuutie, también puedo hacerlo (moviendo la cabeza)

Muchachos por favor – les dice mirándolos ¿No creen que van muy rápido?

Ellos solo lo quedan mirando y esperando en silencio que el siguiera hablando.

Esa joven (moviendo la cabeza) ósea quiero decir Sakura me hace sentir muy extraño.

Tu nunca te haz enamorado, es por eso que todo lo que estas sintiendo es nuevo para ti (sonriendo)

Obvio – dice Eriol, que te tiene que pasar eso Shaoran.

Es que – camina hacia el escritorio tomando asiento en su silla, no se (mirándolos) si esto puede ser Amor.

¿Y que mas puede ser amigo? – le dice sonriendo, nos acabas de decir que te hace sentir extraño ¿O no?

Si... hasta creo que un poco tonto (sonrojándose)

¿Tonto? – se ríe su hermana ¿Pero por que?

Por que ella provoca muchas cosas en mi, yo – comienza a titubear, no se como explicarlo, sensaciones (moviendo la cabeza) sentimientos que no sabia que existían dentro de mi ¿Que ni siquiera yo se que significan?

Mi hermano pequeño se enamoro – dice Fuutie sonriendo, en todo caso ya era hora.

Fuutie – dice Shaoran mirándola.

Pero si es verdad Shaoran (mirándolo) pensé que eras de acero, que no sentías.

Yo opino lo mismo – dice Eriol levantando su mano derecha como pidiendo la palabra, eres tan cerrado, tan amargado y serio que nunca pensé que llegaría el momento de verte así (mirándolo sonriente) por una mujer.

Gracias por sus palabras (moviendo la cabeza) de verdad pensé que no serian tan sinceros conmigo.

Pero Shaoran – le sonríe, quien mejor que tu propia hermana y tu mejor amigo para decirte las cosas.

Eriol solo asiente con la cabeza, si Fuutie tiene razón.

Shaoran solo los mira sonriendo y les dice: si lo mismo creo yo.

Y observa que ellos solo lo miraban sonriendo.

* * *

Pero donde Sakura, ella se encontraba en el balcón de su departamento mirando la hermosa noche con luna y estrellas que había en ese instante, cuando justo en ese momento sale su mejor amiga con una manta.

Sakura me imagine que estabas aquí – le dice.

Tomoyo (la mira) si estaba pensando ¿Pero y esa manta? – le dice un tanto asombrada.

Te la traje para que te abrigaras – pasándosela.

Gracias amiga – le dice sonriendo y recibiendo la frazada.

¿Y estabas pensando en Li? Por casualidad.

¿En Shaoran? – dice sonrojándose y envolviéndose con la manta.

Si – asintiendo con la cabeza, ¿Estoy en lo cierto verdad? – dice sonriendo.

La joven de mirada verde solo sonríe y comienza a mirar nuevamente al horizonte.

Te veías muy feliz cuando venias con el.

¿Qué? – dice asombrada, ¿Cómo lo sabes? (se voltea a mirarla)

Por que te vi cuando bajabas del automóvil (se ríe) bueno Touya no se dio cuenta pero si lo hizo cuando venias en el pasillo, ya que el los vio por la mirilla.

Ese Touya (moviendo la cabeza) me llegara a sacar canas verdes.

Sakura entiéndelo un poco por favor.

¿Entenderlo? (mirándola) ¿Por qué dices eso Tomoyo?

El te ama demasiado (sonriendo) por eso actúa de esa manera obsesiva contigo Sakura, sobreprotegiéndote (la mira) y alejando a todos los que se te acercan.

Mi hermano se pasa algunas veces y con Shaoran para variar no fue la excepción.

Lo mas probable que Touya se haya dado cuenta que entre ustedes pasa algo.

¿Entre Shaoran y yo? – mirándola asombrada.

Si amiga (sonriendo) entre ustedes hay algo muy bonito, irradian con sus sonrisas mucha felicidad ¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta?

Yo – dice ella.

Sakura (moviendo la cabeza) tu no cambias - le dice colocándose una mano en su frente.

¿Tú de verdad lo crees? - pregunta sonrojándose.

Claro - le dice mirándola sonriente y emocionada, los dos han cambiado, sus miradas son distintas (asiente con su cabeza) de hecho si no me equivoco se miran con Amor y Ternura.

¿Amor? No (moviendo la cabeza) estas equivocada, esa palabra es muy grande y abarca muchos sentimientos.

¿Qué acaso no los tienes ya? (sonriendo) acaso el no provoca que te sientas bien, querida, cuidada y lo mas importante Feliz.

Es que ni siquiera lo conozco bien - dice ella agachando la mirada.

Su amiga solo la miraba atentamente.

Como puede ser Amor, si el es tan, tan… - se queda callada, yo no se como definirlo, lo único que se es que tiene una sonrisa que me encanta y una mirada que me estremece por completa (levantando la vista)

Tú estas enamorada del joven Li.

¿Enamorada? (sonrojándose)

Si aunque no lo admitas o mejor dicho en tu caso (se ríe) no te hayas dado cuenta, estas loca y perdidamente enamorada de el (sonriendo)

Sakura solo la mira sin decir palabra alguna.

Y créeme que el también lo esta.

De pronto se siente una brisa muy helada así que Sakura le dice a su amiga que lo mejor seria entrar ya que era muy tarde también, así se podrían acostar y descansar… Tomoyo le hace caso y entran, se despiden al llegar a sus dormitorios con una sonrisa…

Que descanses amiga – le dice Tomoyo sonriendo.

Tu también (sonriendo) hasta mañana – dice Sakura entrando a su habitación.

Amiga – piensa la muchacha de mirada color azul mirando como su mejor amiga entraba a su dormitorio, se muy bien que querías terminar con nuestra conversación (sonríe) solo espero que aclares tus dudas, tus miedos al respecto y por fin te des cuenta que los dos se aman.

Al paso del tiempo en la Mansión Li los muchachos habían decidido descansar y en la habitación de Shaoran...

Tendrán razón Eriol con Fuutie, con todo lo que me dijeron esta noche – decía el joven sentándose en su cama, será que de verdad es Amor lo que siento… yo (tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos) me siento tan impotente, son tantas cosas nuevas para mi, que me siento estúpido y tengo miedo de dejarme llevar (se para y camina hacia su baño, entrando en el y mojándose la cara para así refrescarse un poco con agua helada) y salir lastimado con todo esto.

Pero… moviéndose de un lado para otro en su cama, estaba Sakura…

¿Por qué me siento tan ansiosa? (tapándose con el cobertor por completa) ¿Por qué al cerrar mis ojos lo veo a el sonriéndome? Oh querido Shaoran ¿De verdad estoy enamorada de ti? ¿Sera verdad que el me ama? No Sakura por que estas pensando en eso (destapándose por completo) el no te a dicho nada y puede ser que a lo mejor el solo te vea como una amiga (moviendo la cabeza) nada mas y tu tonta te estas haciendo ilusiones falsas (sentándose el cama suspirando) pero si lo que dice Tomoyo es verdad (tirándose a su cama bruscamente) y de verdad el siente cosas por mi (sonriendo).

Y… acostándose.

No puedo seguir así, tengo que hablar con ella y saber que es lo que siente, si mis sentimientos son correspondidos (tapándose) pero y si ella solo me ve como un amigo y yo… (Suspirando) puede que solo me este haciendo ilusiones y viendo cosas donde no las hay (se da vuelta al lado derecho de su cama) tratare de solucionar esto lo antes posible para ya no estar mas con esta intriga que no me deja pensar y razonar bien.

Paralelamente en ese momento Sakura se da vuelta al lado izquierdo de su cama pensando todavía en Shaoran…

¿Qué extraño? Parece como si mi corazón no me perteneciera, no puedo enamorarme de esa persona, más sin embargo me es imposible frenar los sentimientos de mi corazón, no puedo olvidar su sonrisa, tengo muchos deseos de verlo, quiero tenerlo en frente para poder decirle cuales son mis sentimientos… Mi querido Shaoran (sonríe) hasta mañana – dice cerrando sus ojos.

Y…

Hasta mañana mi amada Sakura – dice Shaoran cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

_Las ultimas palabras de Sakura son de una de las partes de la película "La Carta Sellada" de SCC, que es muy bonita por eso quise colocarla ya que era el momento preciso de utilizarla. bueno esta de mas aclarar que esas palabras fueron creadas por Clamp y que yo solo las coloco sin fines de lucro_.

* * *

_Espero y deseo que les haya gustado los capítulos que subí los cuales hice con mucho amor, cariño y respeto para todos mis amados y queridos lectores... un beso y un abrazo a la distancia Saori Kinomoto Tsukino._

_PD: cualquier comentario o sugerencia espero ansiosa sus Reviews._


End file.
